ATRAPADO POR UN BESO
by Whityland
Summary: Los dos son atrapados en una posición comprometedora y por una cuestión de honor son obligados a casarse. Gaara pelea contra su atracción por su bella esposa y sospecha que ella ha pergeñado este plan para atraparlo en el matrimonio. Ino revolucionará su vida y su hogar , aunque su mayor y mas difícil objetivo ... es ganarse el amor y el respeto de su marido... Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_Hola esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí espero que les guste… Aclaro esta historia NO es mía. Es una adaptación que hice de un libro. Espero que les guste además que lo trate de hacer lo mas Nipona posible._

Konoha, 1359.

Ino Yamanaka estaba sentada en el banco de piedra de la ventana, apoyando la espalda erecta en la de su hermano. A pesar del almohadón de terciopelo, no se sentía confortable y, por tercera vez, deseó estar en casa. Sin embargo, había prometido permanecer al lado de Naruto hasta que Airi dirigiese sus atenciones hacia otro hombre. Por más que detestase el castillo de Edo, tenía que asumir el compromiso.

No era hábito suyo involucrarse en los asuntos de su hermano, pero a Airi le estaba costando convencerse y Naruto casi había llegado a implorar su auxilio. El creía que, viéndolo acompañado, su ex-amante acabaría desistiendo de importunarlo.

Descontenta, Ino recorrió su mirada por el lugar repleto de personas. Las tres ventanas dejaban entrar luz suficiente para iluminar el aposento grande y alto. Sin embargo, ella no vio nada que le llamase la atención. A pesar de las paredes frías de piedra, el aire estaba caliente. No había mueble alguno, o adornos, excepto las ricas cortinas.

Hombres y mujeres exhibían sus mejores kimonos. Los hombres mayores usaban kimonos grandes y sobrios, pero los jóvenes se atrevían a usar kimonos ligeros y coloridos. Las de las mujeres tenían tajos a ambos lados para mostrar los kimonos ajustados a los obis de seda. Una profusión de joyas se podía apreciar cuando las personas se movían por la antecámara a la espera de ser atendidas por el emperador.

Atónita, Ino miró hacia bajo cuando un trovador, a sus pies, comenzó a tocar el laúd y a cantar.

"Labios del mas puro rojo

Ojos brillantes como un rubí"

— Dios misericordioso, Ino, esta es peor que la última — reclamó Naruto a su oído.

— Por favor, hermano, no hables así — protestó Ino temiendo que Lee oyese y se ofendiese.

Pero Rock Lee había oído el comentario. Decepcionado, dejó instrumento en el piso. Después, tomó una de las manos de Ino.

— Yamanaka-sama, halló mi canción muy fea? Llevada por la compasión, Ino respondió:

— Ni un poco, Lee-kun. Si nota que tanto la letra como la melodía fueron bien trabajadas. Yo me siento halagada.

Lee miró a Naruto con aire de triunfo, pero este no escondió su desdén. Con sus ojos azules chispeando, Ino amenazó a su hermano.

—si vos no te comportas, me voy y te dejo solo para enfrentar a lady Airi.

Naruto se tensó.

— Vamos, Ino, yo sólo estaba bromeando con Lee. Él no debía ser tan sensible — declaró al girar el rostro hacia el trovador.

Ino no podía verle la expresión, pero por lo que conocía a su hermano, calculó que era desagradable. Sin embargo, no reclamó.

Lee podía ser cansador con sus canciones empalagosas, eso sin mencionar la manera exagerada de vestirse y su famosa llama de la juventud. Ella sonrió:

— Está bien, vamos a olvidar el asunto.

Naruto respiró aliviado y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien había notado la escena. Finalmente, como mensajero de confianza del emperador Murakami II, él necesitaba mantener la dignidad.

Lee era nuevo en la corte, y como tantos otros se había enamorado de la hermana de Naruto. Este no lo culpaba, pues Ino era lindísima con sus ojos azules, la piel blanca y los cabellos rubios.

Siendo la única mujer entre los hermanos, había sido completamente mimada por los tres, inclusive por Seiya, quien era cuatro años más joven que ella. Eso no la había malcriado. Dueña de un carácter extrovertido y generoso, trataba a sus admiradores con paciencia ilimitada. Ninguno le había tocado el corazón y a sus hermanos no les gustarían verla casada contra su voluntad.

Si Lee constituyese una amenaza a la felicidad de Ino, Naruto lo llevaría afuera y le daría su merecido. Como no lo era, él podía ser magnánimo y perdonarle la pobreza intelectual. Por lo tanto, no comentó mas nada.

Distraído, recorrió con su mirada la ante cámara. Poco después, Ino lo sintió tenso y lo oyó ahogar una exclamación. siguiéndolo con la mirada, ella avistó a Airi Hatakedo.

Con treinta y dos años de edad, lady Airi continuaba teniendo una apariencia adolescente y era famosa por su belleza. Usaba sus cabellos recogidos en forma de durazno, cubiertos por hermosos broches de oro en forma de cascada, y mantenía una expresión de encantamiento en sus ojos castaños. Al pasar al lado de las personas, sonreía con timidez.

Divertida, Ino observó la escena se esforzó para no reír muy fuerte . Lanzó una mirada hacia su hermano para evaluar su reacción. Naruto parecía listo para entrar en batalla. Los ojos azules no escondían la desconfianza y, en un gesto nervioso, el se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios.

Por tres días seguidos, Ino lo había acompañado en las venidas al castillo de Edo, pues, como mensajero del emperador, Naruto debía estar a disposición caso hubiese misiones que cumplir. Pero su presencia allí lo exponía al contacto con la persona a quien más deseaba evitar, su ex-amante. La relación había terminado cuando él había descubierto las intenciones matrimoniales de la joven viuda

Airi Hatakedo se paró delante de ellos.

— Yamanaka- sama — saludó sin mirarla, pues el brillo interesado de su mirada se focalizaba en Naruto. — Naruto-kun — dijo en seguida con voz cariñosa.

Contrariado, Naruto pasó las manos por los muslos cubiertos por el kimono verde oscuro mientras respondía al saludo:

—Hatakedo - san.

Con una mirada ávida, Airi siguió el gesto de las manos. Interesada en la escena, Ino volvió a esforzarse para no reír . No dejaba de ser gracioso que Naruto luchase tanto para desligarse de la relación que, sólo dos semanas atrás, el despertaba gran interés.

Viuda hacia un año, Airi Hatakedo dejaba en claro que no deseaba continuar en ese estado, y Naruto había sido escogido como marido, concluyó Ino. Como no había tenido hijos durante los quince años de matrimonio, las propiedades y el dinero de Lord Hatakedo habían ido a parar a las manos de un primo distante. Disponiendo de fondos limitados, Airi había usado todo su encanto para seducir a Naruto cuando él había mostrado interés.

Más allá de ser un hombre atractivo, el hermano de Ino también había heredado fortuna de su madre. Como si eso no bastase, se decía en la corte que Naruto le había proporcionado a Airi éxtasis sexual por primera vez.

Ino no tenía experiencia en el asunto, pero sabía que las damas de la corte valorizaban mucho la pericia masculina demostrada en la cama. No lo entendía bien porque ella hallaba ridícula tal actividad. Pero, en verdad, todavía no había encontrado un hombre que afectase sus sentimientos.

Airi miró a Naruto con desesperación. Ino casi se dejó dominar por la simpatía. Naruto podía perseguir una mujer con entusiasmo , pero perdía el interés cuando la cuestión era el casamiento. Pero Naruto era de su sangre y ella le debía fidelidad; por lo tanto, Airi no contaría con su apoyo.

En ese momento, Ino percibió que el silencio había invadido la ante cámara. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió viendo todas las cabezas giradas hacia la entrada. Quién podría estar llegando?, se preguntó.

Fue entonces que las personas abrieron paso e Ino lo vio.

El hombre era alto y lucía una yukata oscura de manera casual y, estaba completamente despreocupado respecto al hecho que las telas le modelaban los hombros de una forma que debería ser pecado. Se veía que él no se tomaba el trabajo de vestirse con ostentación, y se asemejaba a un lobo rodeado por cachorritos. Los cabellos rojizos estaban despenados, y los ojos aguamarina, recorrían el ambiente con desinterés. Al caminar, demostraba una cierta gracia animal y le hizo pensar a Ino en un bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna. La expresión era la de alguien habituado a mantenerse alerta a los peligros ocultos.

El hombre parecía ajeno a la conmoción que provocaba. Era como si tuviese en mente asuntos de gran importancia. El giró hacia el hombre rubio, también de hombros anchos y de yukata oscura, que caminaba a su lado.

Aunque ambos mostrasen aprecio por el mismo estilo de ropas, Ino apenas notó al rubio. Era el pelirojo quien le atraía, aunque ella no supiese explicar por qué.

Había algo de salvaje en él, como el viento durante una tempestad en los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Un escalofrío extraño, pero agradable, le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Quién era ese hombre y por qué no lo había visto antes?

Sin pensar, Ino se levantó y caminó en dirección a él. Como si sintiesen su necesidad de de aproximarse al recién llegado, las personas le abrieron paso.

Ino se paró delante de él y observó sus facciones, la nariz recta, los pómulos altos y el mentón bien delineado. El escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Los ojos agua marina la miraron y luego se desviaron para seguir, recorriendo el ambiente.

Irritada, Ino no se movió. Nunca hombre alguno la había tratado de esa forma.

El hombre sonrió al reconocer a alguien.

— Yamanaka! — exclamó él, e Ino cerró los ojos, deleitada con la sonoridad de esa voz.

Sólo después de algunos segundos, se dio cuenta de haber oído su propio apellido. Abrió los ojos y giró para ver a Naruto saludar al extraño.

— Sabaku No, cómo va?

— Podría estar mejor, pues detesto venir a la corte.

— Y qué te trae a Edo?

Pasmada, Ino miraba a su hermano. El conversaba con ese hombre increíble como si fuesen viejos amigos.

Naturalmente, como mensajero del emperador, él conocía a mucha gente, pero nunca había mencionado a Sabaku No. Sabaku No miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

— Prefiero no decir nada en medio de tanta gente. Se trata de un asunto particular.

— Comprendo. Precisas ver al emperador? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte — ofreció Naruto.

— Gracias, pero fue el propio emperador Murakami quien organizó esta audiencia. Creo que él me recibirá tan pronto como sepa que estoy aquí:

Todavía irritada, Ino se dirigió a su hermano:

— Naruto, no te estás comportando bien. Dónde están tus buenos modales? Debes presentarnos.

Ambos hombres giraron hacia ella y Naruto se apresuró a satisfacerla.

-— Sabaku No Gaara, déjame presentarte a mi hermana, Ino.

Ella sintió el corazón dispararse cuando sus ojos la miraron. Esta vez había una leve apreciación en ellos, pero que desapareció rápidamente.— Ino.

— Lord Sabaku No.

El ya se dirigía nuevamente a Naruto:

— Tal vez vos pudiese encontrar a alguien para avisarle al emperador de mi llegada.

— Claro — respondió Naruto, y ellos comenzaron a abrirse paso entre las personas.

Ino apenas contuvo la sorpresa. Bajó los ojos y examinó sus ropas para ver si ellas no eran las culpables por la indiferencia de Lord Sabaku No. Pero el kimono escarlata no presentaba defectos. Su obi, se veía la seda oscura y ajustada que le delineaba las curvas perfectas. Las mangas, del kimono, eran largas, de acuerdo a la moda y a su edad, y bordadas con hilos dorados y rojos. Verificó sus adornos del cabello, pero los encontró ajustados en el lugar correcto. No habían sido las ropas el motivo de la falta de atención de Sabaku No.

Lo que tornaba el insulto doblemente desagradable, era el hecho de que Ino nunca antes había sentido una atracción por hombre alguno como le pasaba con Sabaku No. Se Enrojeció al analizar su propia actitud. Impulsada por una fuerza extraña y sin pensarlo, se había aproximado al extraño y hecho el papel de tonta.

Disimuladamente, miró a su alrededor, nadie le prestaba atención. Ya que Sabaku No se había apartado con Naruto, todos volvieron nuevamente a sus propios asuntos. Hasta Lee se ocupaba de cambiar una cuerda cortada del laúd.

Sin embargo, su mirada recayó sobre lady Airi quien, a su lado, sonreía con aire malicioso. Ino levantó la cabeza. No quería que la otra la imaginase insultada.

— Un Hombre muy atractivo, verdad? — comentó lady Airi, alargando su sonrisa.

— Quién? — preguntó Ino, haciéndose la inocente.

— Vamos, Sabaku No. Percibí tu interés por él.

Ino se encogió de hombres, fingiendo indiferencia.

— No, estás equivocada. Como oíste, él es amigo de mi hermano y eso me despertó curiosidad.

— En mi opinión, fue más que eso — insinuó Airi en tono provocativo.

Ino quedó preocupada. Siendo de naturaleza reservada, no quería volverse el centro de los chismes de la corte. Por ese motivo, ella y Naruto vivían en una casa en la villa y no allí en el castillo. Si no hiciese algo para silenciar a Airi, su encuentro rápido con Sabaku No se transformaría en una relación al anochecer.

Airi Hatakedo tenía su punto vulnerable en la persona de Naruto e Ino estaba dispuesta a alertarla. La viuda tampoco la conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería incapaz de esparcir rumores sobre su relación con su hermano. Por miedo a eso, Airi refrenaría su propia lengua.

— Mi querida Airi, estoy segura que interpretó mal la situación. Después de todo, estaba muy ocupada con lo que mi hermano hacía y decía para notar cualquier otra cosa.

Airi Hatakedo soltó una exclamación y levantó la mano como si fuese a cachetear a Ino. Sin embargo, la bajó al verse encarada con firmeza. Furiosa, dejó la ante cámara.

Ino la olvidó en el mismo instante y giró hacia el otro lado del aposento. Pero los tres hombres habían desaparecido.

Con seguridad, habían entrado en la cámara de audiencias del emperador.

Su mente hervía con preguntas sobre Sabaku No Gaara. Se Trataba de un hombre irresistible. Sin embargo, no olvidaba la manera como había sido tratada y apretó los labios. Ni una vez en la vida alguien le había negado algo y ella no estaba dispuesta a sentar precedentes. El caso con Sabaku No no estaba cerrado.

…..

El aposento lujoso causó poca impresión a Sabaku No Gaara cuando él lo cruzó, dejando a Naruto y a Aoi junto a la puerta de madera. Sentía las piernas rígidas, pero las forzaba a cambiar el paso mientras mantenía su atención en el emperador, sentado en una plataforma del otro lado de la cámara de audiencias. Murakami II estaba custodiado por dos de sus mejores samuráis.

Gaara hizo lo posible para relajar los músculos del rostro y de los hombros. El emperador no sabía que él había venido preparado para jurar en falso, pues de eso dependía el futuro de una criatura inocente de tres años.

Gaara tenía consciencia del hombre alto y delgado, de pie al lado derecho de la plataforma. No había nada en la apariencia de él que indicase su falta de carácter. El vestía como los otros cortesanos, con telas finas y coloridas. Su ascendencia era clara en su semblante. Los ojos de Amori eran azules y sus cabellos, castaño claros. No se vislumbraba ni un indicio de su corazón de piedra.

Haruk Amori había causado más desgracias en sus veinticuatro años de vida que lo que muchos de los hombres provocarían durante su vida entera. Gaara no podía permitir que él ganase la custodia de la pequeña Yuki. Lo que había hecho a la hija de su madrastra probaba que no podía cuidar de ninguna mujer.

Entretanto, Gaara no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Con los hombros erguidos, se paró a pocos pasos del monarca y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

El emperador Murakami estiró las piernas largas y observó al hombre delante de él sin perderse detalle alguno. Gaara se forzó a soportar el examen minucioso sin pestañear.

A pesar de los cuarenta y ocho años, de los cabellos y la barba grises, Murakami todavía era un hombre de gran vitalidad y un gobernante entusiasta. Sobre el trono, había un blasón con las armas que él había escogido para sí mismo.

El emperador sostuvo la mirada de Gaara por un momento largo y tenso. Sin embargo, Gaara se mantuvo erecto y sin demostrar la rabia que le corroía su ser íntimo. Después de algunos instantes, el soberano se pronunció:

— Está listo para jurar sobre una reliquia de la verdadera cruz , Lord Sabaku No, que esa criatura es suya?

Aunque supiese de antemano que eso pasaría, Gaara sintió una oleada de culpa por tener que jurar en falso. Pero la sensación duró poco. Por amor a la niña, enfrentaría la situación. Con voz firme, respondió:

— Lo Estoy.

Oyó una exclamación ahogada a la derecha y, con la frente fruncida, miró hacia Haruk Amori. Por lo menos, sentía la satisfacción de dejar perplejo a su adversario.

El emperador Murakami hizo una señal a un clérigo y le ordenó a Gaara:

— Arrodíllate.

Gaara obedeció, manteniendo la mirada fijo en el hábito negro del monje. Este le presentó una cajita en cuyo interior se sabía que existía una reliquia de la cruz de Cristo. En seguida, preguntó:

— Juras por tu honra de caballero y en nombre de Murakami II, emperador del País del Fuego, que la niña llamada Yuki es tu hija carnal sin duda alguna?

Forzándose a tomar a caja con manos firmes, Gaara la besó.

— Juro por mi honra de caballero.

Furioso, Haruk Amori protestó:

— El miente!

El emperador lo encaró con aire amenazador.

— Amori, en estos días pasados aquí en la corte, sus palabras no han mostrado ningún fundamento. Acaso trae alguna prueba para demostrarlo ahora?

— No, mi emperador, pero...

— En ese caso, no hay nada más para ser dicho, excepto si el caballero estuvo presente durante la concepción de la criatura.

Haruk se estremeció, sin embargo se recuperó pronto. Gaara sintió ganas de traspasarlo con su kunai allí mismo.

Los dos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre la concepción de Yuki. Haruk no podía confesarlo allí que había violado a su hermana de crianza y ese era un triunfo con cual Gaara contaba. Haruk , sin embargo, lo intentó:

— Mi señor...

Murakami lo miró con firmeza.

— Lord Amori, nosotros lo oímos y nos esforzamos por concluir con la cuestión con rapidez. Exigimos la presencia de Sabaku No aquí y lo pusimos a prueba. El juró y usted no tiene prueba de que la criatura no sea de él. Asunto cerrado. No lo juzgamos mal, pues creemos que la muerte de su hermana le confundió el raciocinio. En su dolor por perderla, intentó conseguir la tutela de la criatura para conservar una parte de la fallecida. Es evidente que la criatura es la hija natural de Sabaku No y él, sin duda, la criará muy bien. El señor podrá irse de Edo conforme con esa idea.

Haruk intentó hablar, pero el emperador no lo permitió. Giró hacia Gaara y agregó:

— Espéramos que tal disputa esté cerrada, en cuanto al señor, Lord Sabaku No. En el futuro, esfuércese por conseguir una esposa buena y devota.

— Emperador Murakami, le garantizo que seré cuidadoso a ese respecto — dijo, pero no agregó tener la intención de mantenerse apartado de las mujeres cuanto fuese posible.

Murakami extendió la mano llena de anillos.

— Levántese, Sabaku No, y considere la cuestión cerrada.

En seguida, observó a Haruk Amori por un largo tiempo. Este, sabiendo que había sido censurado por el emperador, se retiró rápidamente.

Gaara sintió un gran alivio. Finalmente, Yuki estaba segura contra las malas intenciones del desgraciado que había tenido la osadía de considerarse su tío. Con mesura, agradeció la atención del emperador y salió de la cámara acompañado por Aoi y Naruto.

— Gracias a Dios — murmuró el primero. Curioso, Naruto miró de un lado y a otro. Gaara lo notó y resolvió contarle su versión de la historia. Pero entonces, ella se esparciría por la corte en cuestión de horas. Sonrió a su amigo. En la juventud, ellos habían pasado un año juntos, ejercitando artes marciales. Pero Gaara había vuelto a su casa al final de un año cuando su padre había fallecido. Aunque muchas cosas hubiesen pasado en ese intervalo de trece años, Gaara siempre se recordaba de Naruto con amistad y confianza. Sabía que su amigo no agregaría detalles a su relato.

— No me importa si Amori se va al diablo. Por última vez, él intentó crearme problemas. Murakami acató mi pedido de tutela de la niña. Ella permanecerá en Suna.

— De qué se trata? Algunas semanas atrás, él apareció en la corte diciendo que alguien le había quitado a su sobrina. Evidentemente, la historia le consiguió la audiencia de hoy, pero sólo eso, pues Murakami te dio la razón a vos. Yo no tenía idea, hasta hace poco, que vos eras el hombre que él acusaba. Según él , quién es el padre de la criatura? — preguntó Naruto.

Gaara bajó la mirada para esconder su rabia. No quería que Naruto percibiese su odio por Haruk Amori. Precisaba guardar el secreto de Yuki a cualquier costo. Le Había prometido eso a Matsuri, madre de la niña.

— Él no apunta a nadie, pues no existe otro más allá de mí. Hizo eso por interés. Yuki es la heredera de las propiedades de su madre, ya que no existe un descendiente de sexo masculino. Haruk es hijo del primer matrimonio de Lord Amori, mientras Matsuri era hija del matrimonio anterior de su madrastra. Sin la niña, él no tendrá acceso a la fortuna. Fue por eso que me arrastró hasta aquí para de humillarme públicamente. El emperador Murakami aceptó mi palabra, pues Haruk no tenía pruebas para desmentirme.

—No me sorprendo con el hecho de que el emperador haya creído en vos. Finalmente, Amori no tenía el nombre del supuesto padre. Él es bastante irracional — comentó Naruto.

Gaara tuvo ganas de reír. Irracionalidad era lo mínimo de lo que se podía acusar a Haruk. Si Naruto supiese por qué el desgraciado se guardaba el nombre del padre de la criatura para sí mismo

— No existe misterio en la paternidad de la hija de Matsuri. La criatura es mía. Sólo lamento no haberme casado con la madre antes de su muerte, pues la cuestión no habría surgido ahora. Insistí, pero no conseguí convencerla. Ella falleció poco después de dar a luz.

Con mirada sombría, se acordó de las conversaciones con su amiga, en las que intentaba probarle la necesidad de librarse para siempre del dominio de Amori. Ella, sin embargo, se había rehusado, alegando que Gaara tenía derecho a la felicidad. Asumir la paternidad de Yuki sería demasiado.

— Lo Lamento, mi amigo. Este problema con Amori debe tenerte muy enojado — dijo Naruto con la mano sobre su brazo.

Irritado, Aoi intervino:

— El hombre está loco. Me gustaría verlo muerto

Gaara le dirigió una mirada de censura. No quería que nadie sospechase otros detalles de la historia. Si exhibiesen el odio abiertamente, despertarían desconfianza. Nadie podría descubrir por qué Gaara temía por Yuki. Ni Aoi conocía las verdaderas circunstancias de la concepción de la niña. Su actitud vehemente se debía a la lealtad para con Gaara.

— Bien, Amori y yo vamos a seguir caminos diferentes de hoy en delante. Tal vez la decisión del emperador lo haga luchar por algo mas constructivo. El debe estar convencido de la imposibilidad de quitarme a Yuki .

— Vos probaste ser un padre bueno y sincero al aceptar a tu hija, aunque sea bastarda. Amori intentó ensuciar tu nombre al decir que querías a la niña a causa de su herencia — Naruto le contó.

Gaara se puso tenso. En verdad, había sido pobre. En un esfuerzo por agradar a su ambiciosa madre, su padre había dilapidado sus bienes. Después de que Gaara heredase las tierras y el título, ella había intentado controlarlo para hacer lo mismo con él . Pero a pesar de sus catorce años, él se había mantenido inflexible.

Ninguna Mujer lo destruiría como Sabaku No Rina había hecho con su padre.

Desde la muerte de su progenitor, las propiedades habían cambiado mucho y él no era uno de los hombres más ricos del reino pero tampoco era el más pobre. A causa de las mentiras de Amori, muchas personas creerían que él asumía la responsabilidad de criar a Yuki debido a sus bienes. Eso no tenía importancia si impidiese que las personas buscasen otros motivos.

Más allá de todo, Gaara le administraba las tierras sólo como su tutor y no recibía remuneración alguna. Todo iría a sus manos cuando se casase o cumpliese veintiún años.

Naruto le interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sugestión:

— Felizmente, todo terminó bien y este es el de hacer algo más agradable. No nos vemos hace años y debemos conversar.

Aoi pasó su mirada por la ante cámara y dijo:

— Debemos encontrar un lugar más confortable.

Gaara pensaba de la misma forma. Se sentía poco cómodo en la corte y sólo se relajaría cuando volviese a Suna en dos días.

— Concuerdo con Aoi. Estamos instalados en un cuarto con otros caballeros, pero a ellos no les importará si nos reunirnos allá.

Lamento no ofrecerte un lugar mejor, porque a pesar de las nuevas construcciones del emperador, Edo está lleno.

— No te disculpes. Conozco bien la situación. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales vivo en una casa en la villa — dijo Naruto.

Cuando ya se retiraban, Gaara se detuvo al ver a una joven interponerse entre ellos y la salida. Observó su belleza. En el rostro de piel blanca, se destacaban los ojos color zafiro, rodeados por pestañas largas y densas. Aunque ella le pareciese familiar, Gaara no atinaba a decir por qué.

— Ino, me olvidé que estabas aquí — dijo Naruto.

— Me di cuenta — respondió ella sin desviar la mirada de Gaara.

Entonces, él se acordó. Era la hermana de Yamanaka, quien le había presentado antes de la audiencia. Pero, en ese momento, él tenía la mente demasiado ocupada para interesarse en una mujer, aún siendo tan bonita como Ino Yamanaka.

Las miradas de ambos se prendieron y, por un instante, se estableció una corriente curiosa. Pero Gaara reaccionó. Se trataba de la hermana de un amigo, y además de una noble. No podía arriesgarse en esa dirección.

A pesar de ser inocente en relación a Matsuri, se había confesado culpable. Por lo tanto, no podía involucrarse con la hermana de Naruto. Más allá de todo, no creía que mujer alguna fuese confiable.

Su padre había amado ciegamente a su esposa a punto de perder el respecto por sí mismo. Si eso era amor, Gaara no lo deseaba.

Con esa idea en mente, se apartó para que Naruto pudiese conversar con Ino. Fingió no notar las miradas que ella le lanzaba mientras su amigo le avisaba que mandaría llevarla a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Más tarde en esa noche, Ino se quedó a la espera de Naruto en el cuarto de él.

Sentada al lado de la chimenea y con una copa de vino caliente en la mano, ella todavía sentía la irritación por haber sido mandada de vuelta a su casa como si fuese una criatura. Sin embargo, admitía no estar enojada sólo con su hermano, sino también consigo misma, por su reacción hacia la persona de Sabaku No Gaara. Qué le había pasado? Finalmente, un buen número de hombres caería de rodillas a sus pies si ella los alentase un poco. Había sido una tonta al prestar atención a un sujeto que apenas la había mirado.

Sin embargo, cuando los hombres volvieron a la ante cámara, y por un momento fugaz, no había surgido un poco de interés en sus ojos? Si, tenía absoluta certeza. El, entre tanto, lo había disimulado. En ese instante en que la miraba como si viese una mujer deseable, su cuerpo había respondido. Existía algo en Lord Sabaku No que la estimulaba de manera extraña.

Por qué pasó eso, no lo sabría decirlo, pero pretendía descubrirlo. Y para eso precisaba de la cooperación de Naruto.

Ella simplemente tenía que ver al barón otra vez, conversar con él y esclarecer como surgían las extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Qué tipo de hombre era ese para provocarle tales reacciones? Era físicamente atractivo, pero en cuanto a su personalidad? Sin duda se trataba de un caballero honrado para despertarle ese interés amoroso.

Ino se forzó a reflexionar mejor. Tal vez él no fuese lo que aparentaba. Y su alborozo no significaba que Sabaku No Gaara fuese un hombre honrado.

Ella descartó la idea. Su instinto no podría estar equivocado. A juzgar por sus propios sentimientos, Gaara era un hombre especial. En Caso contrario, como explicaría el despertar de sus emociones, adormecidas hasta entonces?

En ese instante, oyó los pasos de su hermano en la escalera. Sakura debía haberle abierto la puerta, pensó Ino con sentimiento de culpa en relación a la muchacha. La pobre había evitado hablarle desde que, al llegar de Edo, Ino se había mostrado demuda y brusca. Le Pediría disculpas tan pronto Sakura estuviese dispuesta a oírla, pues finalmente, ella era más una amiga que una criada.

Compañera fiel desde el día en que Naruto había traído a Ino para vivir en la corte, siete años atrás, después de la muerte de sus padres, Sakura acababa de enviudar y precisaba ganarse la vida. Naruto creía que la muchacha, cuatro años mayor que su hermana, sería capaz de orientarla sobre la vida en la corte y evitar que se metiese en problemas.

Entre tanto, por el momento, Ino no quería pensar en eso. Tenía otras preocupaciones. Precisaba concentrarse en Naruto. Ella y Sakura se peleaban de vez en cuando, pero se reconciliaban rápidamente.

Naruto entró, recorrió con la mirada el cuarto y no escondió su desagrado. El cuarto no era grande y él pronto pudo ver que estaba en el más absoluto orden. No había una sola prenda a la vista y los dos arcones estaban cerrados. Ellos siempre permanecían abiertos con el contenido esparcido a su alrededor.

— Ay, Ino, arreglaste el cuarto otra vez!

— Vamos, sólo cumplí con mi obligación.

Él le hizo una mueca

—Va a llevarme semanas encontrar algo. Qué te dio? Ya te pedí muchas veces para no pongas las manos en mis cosas.

— Piensa un poco, querido hermano, y encontrará la respuesta. Me esforcé por ayudarte a escapar de las atenciones de tu ex-amante cuando, de repente, fui mandada de vuelta a casa. Aquí, busqué una manera de serte útil — terminó con una mirada de inocencia.

— Por Dios, Ino, te enojaste conmigo? No veía a Sabaku No hace años.

— Me enojé, si.

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

— De hecho debería haber mostrado mas consideración por vos, pero creí que no te importaría. Vos siempre me reclamas tanto cuando te pido que me acompañes a Edo. Siento mucho si te ofendí.

Como Naruto era un buen hermano, Ino se contentó con el pedido de disculpas y sonrió.

— Estás perdonado y, si quieres, desparramo tus ropas por el cuarto.

— No, gracias. Aunque quisiese, no las pondrías donde estaban antes y yo continuaría teniendo problemas para hallarlas.

Ela se levantó y se sirvió una copa de vino.

— Fue una noche agradable? — preguntó.

— Mucho — respondió él sonriendo.

— Lord Sabaku No también apreció el reencuentro?

— Imagino que sí. Conversamos bastante. No nos veíamos desde que teníamos catorce años.

Eso explicaba por qué Naruto nunca había mencionado a ese amigo, pensó Ino.

— Tanto tiempo? Pero se reconocieron inmediatamente — comentó ella.

— Es verdad. Nunca olvidé los ojos agua marina de Gaara. Ellos tienen la tonalidad rara del océano. Cuando entrenábamos artes marciales vivíamos en el mismo cuarto y nos hicimos muy amigos. Nuestra convivencia duró un año. Entonces, el padre de Gaara murió y él tuvo que volver a su casa aunque sólo tenía catorce años.

— Él es barón desde esa edad? Qué gran responsabilidad — dijo Ino con aire pensativo.

— Tienes razón. Pero qué interés puedes tener vos en eso, Ino?

— Estoy curiosa porque vos nunca hablaste de ese amigo. Cuéntame más sobre él — sugirió ella, mirando disimuladamente hacia la chimenea.

Por la expresión, Naruto no se satisfizo con esa explicación, pero prosiguió:

—Gaara hablaba muy poco de su familia. Parecía gustarle su padre, pero existía algo entre ellos. De la madre, no sé nada. El casi no la mencionaba. Ella murió algunos años después que Gaara tomase la posesión de la herencia.

Extraño, pensó Ino. Hasta hoy sentía tristeza al acordarse de la muerte de sus padres, víctimas de la peste. Ella y sus hermanos hablaban sobre ellos con frecuencia. Formaban una familia muy unida y había sido difícil perder a los dos tan rápidamente. Su padre, sin embargo, no hubiera vivido feliz sin la compañía de su esposa querida.

Tal vez a Gaara no le gustase hablar sobre su vida particular con otras personas. Eso lo tornaba un misterio lo que despertaba más interés en Ino. El precisaba de la persona correcta con quien abrirse. Ella, sin embargo, no tenía la presunción de ser tal persona. Se rehusaba a dar alas a su imaginación.

— Como vos lo clasificarías ahora? Se trata de un buen hombre, generoso y honesto? — le preguntó a Naruto quien la observó con mirada escrutadora.

— Conversamos sobre asuntos generales, Ino. Pasaron muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez, mas, cuando éramos muchachos, Gaara era un sujeto decente, aunque introvertido. La vida cambia a las personas, no es verdad? Vos simpatizaste con Gaara? — preguntó, cansado de fingir que no percibía su interés ávido. Rió. — Esto no deja de ser gracioso, cuando vos podrías tener la mitad de los hombres de País del Fuego si quisieses. Casi no conoces a Gaara y apenas hablaste con él.

Ino se encogió de hombros y resolvió decir la verdad. Era difícil esconderla de Naruto, que la conocía tan bien.

— Él es fascinante, no lo crees?

— No puedo decirlo bajo un punto de vista femenino, pero quedo satisfecho con tu opinión. Eso no quiere decir que concuerde con tu interés por Gaara. Te Aconsejo olvidarte de él. Gaara dejó bien claro no tener intención de casarse. El me contó que su vida particular se complicó últimamente. Gaara tiene una hija bastarda cuya madre era noble. Fue una historia trágica — agregó antes de explicar los motivos de la venida de Sabaku No a la corte. — Somos amigos, mas no creo que él sirva para vos. Mantente lejos de él, Ino. Aunque tuviese intención de casarse con la madre de la criatura, no lo hizo.

Perpleja, Ino oyó el relato. Muchos hombres se relacionaban con criadas, pero embarazar a una noble y no casarse con ella constituía una falta grave. Naruto, entre tanto, había mencionado la intención de Gaara de casarse con la muchacha. Con seguridad, algo lo había impedido. El simple hecho de venir a la corte y asumir la paternidad de la hija significaba que tiene un carácter honrado. Lejos de desanimarse con las palabras de su hermano, Ino se sintió determinada a conocer Gaara mejor. Sonrió con aire cándido y dijo:

— Quiero que lo invites a cenar con nosotros.

Naruto la miró con firmeza.

— Ya hice eso, pero estoy arrepentido. Creo que voy a mandar una esquela cancelando el convite.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con horror.

— No harás eso! Cuándo viene a cenar?

— Mañana.

— Mañana? Cómo puedes darme tan poco tiempo para preparar todo?

— No te aflijas . Voy a buscarlo y explicarle que no podemos...

Como si no lo oyese, Ino lo interrumpió:

— Con permiso. Quiero ir a hablar con Sakura. Tenemos poco tiempo para preparar una comida adecuada. Precisamos pan fresco y mandar a matar un lechón mañana temprano. No podemos servir carne de puerco de conserva a Lord Sabaku No.

Ella salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermano boquiabierto. En vez de sentirse preocupado por Ino, pensaba en su pobre amigo. Su presencia protegería a su hermana, pero nadie defendería a Gaara de Ino.

Más allá de todo, Gaara volvería Suna en dos días y en qué problema Ino podría meterse en ese corto espacio de tiempo?

En su cuarto, la tarde del día siguiente, Ino y Sakura examinaban una colección de kimonos y obis extendidos en la cama alta y larga.

— Creo que la roja — opinó la criada al apoyar una mecha de los cabellos rubios sobre la tela.

— De acuerdo, es mi preferida. Pero quien sabe la azul. Anoche ya usé rojo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— La roja es la más bonita. Más allá de todo, los hombres no recuerdan detalles de la víspera, excepto el efecto de ellos.

Ino sonrió.

— En ese caso, voy a usar el kimono rojo y el obi dorado.

La criada la miró con desconfianza.

— Ino, vos me pediste que la agrandara porque estaba muy justa. Pensé en esta negra de aquí.

Ino desvió o mirada.

— Cambié de idea, ella no está tan justa — respondió sin revelar sus verdaderos motivos.

Sakura tembló, pero Ino ya no tenía más trece años no y quería ser tratada como tal. Deseaba mostrarse atractiva esa noche para que Gaara no volviese a ignorarla.

Generalmente, le daba poca importancia a su belleza. No se trataba de algo conseguido con esfuerzo propio, sino una dádiva divina. Esa vez, sin embargo, consideraba sus atributos de manera diferente y pretendía usarlos.

Entre tanto, la criada continuó observándola con una mirada escrutadora y ella se ruborizó.

— Qué estás tramando, Ino?

Ino notó la inutilidad de continuar fingiendo y resolvió ser franca.

— No sé. No puedo explicar lo que está pasando comigo. Vi a ese hombre anoche por primera vez y no paro de pensar en él. Lo peor es que él apenas me notó.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó.

— Ah, Ino, debería haber adivinado que sería así. Todos estos años, los hombres te han cortejado, fascinados, y vos no los has tenido en cuenta. Ahora, aparece uno que te ignora y pierdes la cabeza.

El sonido de pasos en la escalera salvó a Ino de tener que responder. Ellos se detuvieron en la puerta y se oyó:

— Ino?

— Entra — respondió Ino, reconociendo la voz de su hermano.

Naruto entró y ella se sorprendió al verlo con yukata pesada de viaje. Vas a algún lugar?

— Voy.

— Pues entonces necesito apresurarme. Sabaku No llegará dentro de pocas horas.

— Entiende Ino, esto representa un problema. Tengo que entregar un mensaje del emperador.

Ino comenzó a ponerse inquieta.

— Cuánto tiempo te va a llevar?

— Varias horas.

La decepción la dominó.

— Naruto, cómo es posible? Vos sabes que planeé la cena con máximo cuidado. Todo está listo..

— Desgraciadamente, no puedo hacer nada a no ser pedirle a Gaara que venga otro día.

— Cuándo?

— No sé. El va a volver a Suna mañana — explicó Naruto sin tener coraje para mirarla.

— Quieres decir que no vamos a verlo mas?

Sonriendo, Naruto intentó animarla.

— Tal vez él vuelva a Konoha en un futuro próximo

Con un aprieto extraño en el corazón, Ino apenas conseguía respirar.

— Sabes que eso no pasará, hermano. Todos estos años pasados, vos no lo viste porque Sabaku No sólo vino a la corte cuando fue llamado. Eso no va a acontecer de aquí a unos diez años cuando yo ya sea vieja.

Naruto la miró con severidad.

Para de darle más importancia al caso del que merece, Ino. Ya te dije que Gaara no es un hombre para vos, y es mi responsabilidad protegerte. Más allá de todo, no tengo opción a no ser cumplir la orden del emperador.

Naruto tenía razón en cuanto a desempeñar el deber para con el Imperio, admitió ella. Sin embargo, deseaba tanto volver a ver a Sabaku No! No era que alimentase ilusiones en cuanto a lo que acontecería entre ambos. Sólo Quería que él la notase como a una mujer deseable. Hallaba injusto que Gaara no pudiera venir sólo porque Naruto llegaría mas tarde.

Entonces, tuvo una idea. Miró hacia su hermano e intentó hablar con calma:

— Por qué Sabaku No no puede venir de cualquier manera? El fue invitado y sería rudo pedirle que no venga.

— De hecho, no, Ino. El hombre no puede aparecer aquí y pasar la noche a solas con vos.

— Vamos, serían sólo unas pocas horas hasta que vos llegases. Él es tu amigo. Y vos no confías en mí?

Naruto la miró con la frente fruncida.

— La cuestión no es tan simple y vos lo sabes muy bien. No soy ciego. Tu tienes un interés por él como jamás demostraste por otro hombre. Tu misma admitiste eso anoche.

— Naruto, no soy más una criatura para recibir órdenes. Ya soy adulta y económicamente independiente para que me digas lo que debo hacer.

— Tienes razón, Ino, pero, a consciencia, no puedo permitir algo que pueda perjudicarte. La respuesta es no. Por tu propio bien no podes permanecer a solas con Sabaku No.

Con aire enojado, se calló por un instante. Ino podía ver que Naruto tenía dificultad en negarle algo.

— Existe sólo una salida — murmuró él, pensativo.

— Cuál es?

— Escribiré una nota para Gaara pidiéndole que venga mas tarde y le explicaré los motivos. De esa forma, no habrá inconveniencia alguna.

Ino corrió para tomar papel y pluma. Naruto escribió el mensaje y dijo :

— Por favor, manda a entregar esto a Sabaku No en Edo.

Sonriente, Ino agradeció al l tomar papel.

— Gracias, hermano.

— Bien, ahora debo irme. Voy con dos guardias del emperador que ya están esperándome allá afuera.

Después de la partida de Naruto, Ino miró la nota. La solución no era de las mejores. Si Gaara partiría a la mañana siguiente, no se quedaría mucho tiempo esa noche. Comenzó a pensar. Por qué obedecer a Naruto? El era su hermano, no su amo.

Qué mal habría si Gaara pasase unas pocas horas a solas con ella? Sólo cenarían y conversarían; él era un noble. Miró a Sakura, que se había mantenido callada durante la conversación con Naruto. La expresión ceñuda de la criada mostraba que ella no aprobaba el razonamiento de Ino.

— Vamos, Sakura, vos vas a estar cerca.

— No. Como su hermano dijo, esto no es correcto Voy a mandar la nota para Lord Sabaku No — declaró, extendiendo a mano.

Escondiendo la nota en la espalda, Ino sonrió.

— Creo que no.

Discutieron por algún tiempo, pero, finalmente, el recado no fue enviado. Sakura mantuvo la expresión de severidad y no se cansó de prever consecuencias desastrosas de esa actitud atrevida.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, Gaara condujo el caballo por las sendas estrechas que pasaban por las calle. Los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban las murallas del castillo como si dándole la razón a Murakami por hallar a Edo muy especial. Habiendo nacido allí, al soberano le gustaba mucho ese. Girando la cabeza hacia atrás, Gaara apreció las cuatro torres erguidas, a intervalos regulares, en la muralla.

Gaara no sabía por qué había aceptado la invitación para cenar. Tal vez por recuerdos de la juventud. En ese tiempo, veía varias posibilidades brillantes para su futuro. Podría llegar a ser un samurái valeroso y conquistar el amor de una joven. Pero la muerte de su padre lo había llevado de vuelta junto a su madre, que había intentado controlar su modo de pensar y sus acciones. Fue cuando resolvió jamás volver a ocupar una posición en que tuviese que luchar contra una mujer para garantizar su autonomía.

Al llegar al centro de la villa, disminuyó el paso de su caballo y siguió las indicaciones de Naruto. Poco después, localizaba una casa de dos pisos, toda blanca. Por el tamaño y por la limpieza del jardín, ella se destacaba de las otras.

Gaara vaciló. Tal vez estuviese cometiendo un error. Apenas conocía a Naruto, aunque este lo hubiese tratado con consideración.

Más allá de eso, estaba Ino. No se había permitido pensar en ella, pero recordaba el momento en que la había admirado con marcado interés.

Ino Yamanaka era el tipo de mujer que él había aprendido a evitar: joven, linda y segura de sus encantos femeninos. En su propio elemento, ella se sentiría cómoda y confiada. No tenía miedo, pero creía más prudente volver a Edo. Qué importancia tendría ofender a personas que, probablemente, jamás volvería a ver?

La oportunidad de volverse se le escapó, sin embargo. Antes de girar su caballo, surgió un criado que lo saludó con deferencia:

— Buenas noches, mi Lord.

— Buenas noches. Estoy buscando a Naruto Yamanaka.

— Pues está en la casa correcta. Puede desmontar y entrar, yo llevaré su caballo allá atrás.

— Gracias — dijo Gaara al apearse y entregarle las riendas. Tuvo que curvarse para poder pasar por la puerta y se vio en una sala amplia con chimenea y una mesa de caballetes. Pero no había nadie para recibirlo. Medio vacilante, dio unos pasos e imaginó si debería golpear las palmas.

En ese instante, surgieron dos mujeres. Una cargaba una jarra y la otra, una bandeja con queso y carne que puso en la mesa. Se veía por las ropas rústicas que esta última era una criada. La primera, mas bien vestida, se aproximó y lo saludó. Era bonita y sus ojos jades sonreían.

—Sabaku No, soy Sakura la dama de compañía de Ino-sama. El señor está siendo esperado . Quiere hacerme el favor de acompañarme?

Al seguirla por la escalera estrecha, Gaara notó los cabellos rosas que descendían debajo del pañuelo en su cabeza, la cintura fina y las caderas redondeadas. Ahí estaba un tipo de mujer con quien a él le gustaría divertirse un poco. Ella daría alivio a su cuerpo sin exigir compromiso alguno.

Al pasar por la puerta de la sala del segundo piso, sin embargo, se olvidó completamente de la pelirosa.

Ino Yamanaka, sonriente, lo aguardaba.

—Sabaku No-sama, sea bienvenido.

La voz melodiosa le provocó un escalofrío de placer. Los ojos, azules como zafiros e rodeados por pestañas negras, expresaban felicidad y mal contenida excitación. Intuyendo ser la causa de tales emociones, Gaara no se dejó involucrar por ellas.

— Lady Ino — dijo, intentando hablar con voz normal al besarle la mano.

Ella la quitó rápidamente, pero Gaara tuvo tiempo de sentir la suavidad de su piel.

— Mi señor, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros.

— Gracias — respondió él sin saber lo que estaba le pasando.

Acostumbrado a las mujeres, no entendía el nerviosismo que lo acometía. Tal vez fuese el entusiasmo de la recepción. Ino Yamanaka no debía tener noción de su espontaneidad. Esperaba que ella no se la demostrase a otros hombres, pues no todos habían aprendido a controlarse como él. Estaba siendo ridículo, se censuró. Naruto, como su hermano, debía protegerla.

Cuando Ino giró hacia la dama de compañía para decirle que ponga la jarra en la mesa, Gaara aprovechó para observarla como no lo había hecho en la víspera.

Ella usaba una kimono rojo con decorados en forma del atardecer y una seda dorada por obi que le delineaba las curvas a la perfección. El sintió una puntada de deseo al imaginar la caricia del tejido suave en la piel.

En qué habría estado pensando el día anterior al conocer a esa muchacha y no percibir cuan adorable era? Naturalmente, estaba nervioso por la audiencia, pero hombre alguno merecía ser considerado como tal al no reconocer la belleza extraordinaria de Ino Yamanaka. Gracias a Dios Naruto estaría presente en la cena. La última cosa que deseaba era continuar a solas con Ino.

Se esforzó por desviar la mirada. Hacía muchos años, no reaccionaba de esa forma ante una mujer. Se quedaría aliviado cuando terminase la visita.

Observó la chimenea con llamas crepitantes y almohadones esparcidos delante de ella. Después, admiró los tapices que adornaban las paredes y, finalmente, su mirada recayó en la mesa arreglada para la cena. Extrañado, vio que había sólo dos lugares.

Naruto!

Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que la criada Sakura, quien salía, se detuviera y girarse.

— Lady Ino?

— Pues no, Lord Sabaku No — respondió ella sin mirarlo y mientras servía una copa de vino con manos temblorosas.

— Dónde está Naruto? — él preguntó sin rodeos. Ino levantó la mirada por una fracción de segundo y sonrió.

— Ah, mi hermano? El fue llamado para una misión inesperada. Debe volver pronto.

Gaara comenzó a ponerse inquieto. Naruto le había dicho que él e Ino vivían solos, contando sólo con la dama de compañía y los criados. Probablemente, Yamanaka no quería que él estuviese a solas con su bella hermana.

— El sabe que yo vendría en su ausencia?

Finalmente, Ino lo miró con expresión cándida en la mirada.

— Seguro. Naruto estaba enojado por tener que irse, mas no podía huir de su obligación para con el emperador. Por otro lado, no quería ser rudo y anular la cena. Por eso, me pidió que te recibiese y que te hiciese compañía hasta que él llegase. Naruto mencionó que vuelves mañana a Suna y deseaba verte una vez más. Mi hermano es así. Los amigos siempre están en primer lugar. No es verdad, Sakura?

La criada la miró mientras respondía:

— Sin duda, Lord Sabaku No, sir Naruto fue bien claro.

Apenas pronunció las palabras, Sakura dejó el aposento. Con una sonrisa encantadora, Ino dijo:

— Como ves, está todo bien.

Gaara la observó, fascinado por una mecha de cabello que, pasando por sobre el hombro, se enrulaba alrededor de su seno derecho. Intentaba pensar con claridad. Naruto debió haberle dado mucho valor a la amistad de ambos en la juventud y deseaba renovarla. Por lo tanto, confiaba en su integridad moral para quedarse a solas con su hermana.

Quitando la mirada de ese pecho tentador, Gaara decidió corresponder a la confianza de su amigo.

Ino Yamanaka significaba problemas. Era la mujer más adorable y atractiva que jamás hubiera visto.

No había modo de discutir esa cuestión y Gaara necesitaba luchar contra esa extraña atracción. De forma alguna se involucraría con Ino, o con cualquier otra mujer que esperase más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar.

Determinado, Gaara recompuso su sentido común. Cenaría y se iría pronto para el bien de ambos.

Giró hacia ella, sus ojos rehusándose a registrar la visión maravillosa. Con precisión silenciosa, levantó una barrera entre él y esa diosa fascinante. Después de todo, ella no era más que una mujer.

Ino percibió el cambio inmediatamente. En un momento, los ojos castaños la admiraban, en el siguiente, expresaban indiferencia. Confusa, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

Al volver a ver a Gaara, apenas podía contener su alegría. Como en la víspera, el corazón se le había disparado y un escalofrío agradable le recorría la espina dorsal. Y por unos pocos momentos, él se había mostrado diferente del día anterior. Era como si la viese por primer vez y le estuviese gustando ese encuentro. Qué podía haber hecho, o dicho, para provocar ese cambio?

En ese instante, Sakura revolvió trayendo una pesada bandeja. Temblorosa, Ino se aproximó a la mesa.

— Gracias, Sakura.

Cuando la criada salió, ella se dio cuenta que no podía revelarle a Gaara cuan enojada estaba con su indiferencia. Obviamente, ella no le agradaba. Lo mejor sería servir la cena y esforzarse para no pasar por tonta otra vez. Con una voz controlada y amable, dijo:

— Podemos comenzar a cenar, si quieres.

El inicio de la comida pasó de manera nebulosa para Ino. Después de servirle a ambos, ella intentó, en vano, comer. Apenas probó el cerdo asado, las verduras y los varios tipos de tartas. Con los palillos jugaba con la comida.

Pero con el correr de los minutos, comenzó a enojarse consigo misma. Ignoraba los motivos del mal humor de Lord Sabaku No y el silencio la irritaba más y más. Era una Yamanaka de linaje noble y orgullosa. Ningún Hombre debería dejarla tan contrariada.

Lo miró y preguntó:

— Mas vino?

El miró su plato y, entonces, le pasó la copa.

— Gracias , Yamanaka. Es uno de los mejores que he tomado últimamente. Está caliente aquí y el vino es refrescante.

Mientras lo servía, Ino reflexionó sobre el comentario. En su opinión, la sala estaba fría, no caliente. Marzo ya había comenzado, pero sin aumento de la temperatura. Habían mantenido las ventanas abiertas para darle a la sala más luz, pero con eso, el frío había entrado también. Por eso, ella había mandado encender la chimenea.

Sintiendo la mirada de Gaara, lo miró. La expresión de los ojos agua amrina era de evaluación. Se veía siendo observada con una mezcla de apreciación y duda. De repente, sintió el kimono apretarle los senos. Inquieta, se movió en la silla.

Gaara tenía razón, la sala estaba caliente. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y él, al verle ese gesto, respiró profundamente cerró los ojos librándola de su magnetismo.

Tomada por una oleada de ánimo, ella sintió su corazón acelerarse. Gaara no era tan indiferente como aparentaba.

Ino estaba cansada del enigma y la rabia alimentada por sí misma se volvió contra él. Si Sabaku No Gaara quería continuar indiferente, paciencia. Ella habría de mostrarle que eso no la importunaba. Continuaría sirviéndolo como si fuese un huésped cualquiera y se despediría de él con indiferencia. Sin embargo, una percepción incómoda le decía que eso le sería difícil. Bastaba que Gaara la mirase para hacerla sentir un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

Ino tomó un largo trago de vino. Una vez más, Gaara tenía razón. La bebida era refrescante. Más allá de todo, le daba coraje. Bebería lo suficiente para soportar la comida hasta el fin. Se sirvió una copa más y la tomó antes de dignarse a hablar con Gaara otra vez.

— Mi hermano dice que te vas al castillo de Suna mañana.

— Me voy — fue a respuesta lacónica.

Ino tomó un trago más de vino. Comenzaba a relajarse y sentía sus brazos y sus piernas agradablemente livianos. También le importaba menos los modales rudos e indiferentes de Gaara. Es más, casi llegaba a divertirse con la situación.

El también precisaba relajarse y unas copas de vino tal vez lo ayudasen.

Con aire compenetrado, levantó la jarra y ofreció:

— Aceptas mas?

El sólo asintió con la cabeza y le pasó la copa.

— Gracias — agradeció al recibir la bebida.

Ino se recostó en la silla, desistiendo de fingir que comía. Lentamente, tomó un trago de vino.

Gaara dio una mirada de reojo hacia ella y frunció el ceño como si estuviese irritado.

— No estás cenando — reclamó. Ino observó su plato y vio que Gaara, a pesar de su toda concentración, había comido muy poco.

— Por lo que veo, tampoco tienes hambre.

— De hecho, no — respondió él en tono serio. Ella vació la copa y vio que Gaara hacía lo mismo.

Esa vez, fue él, quien, en silencio, se sirvió vino.

Con la mirada fija en un tapiz en la pared detrás de Ino, Gaara continuó bebiendo. El rostro atractivo tenía una expresión dura y ella sintió ganas de acariciarlo. Las facciones revelaban una soledad que ni la autoconfianza demostrada conseguía disimular. Ino percibió que ese hombre fuerte necesitaba a alguien para compartir sus problemas. A pesar de ser obvio que ella no era esa persona, deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

De repente, se encontró hablando. Era como si no pudiese controlar su lengua.

—Usted no habría venido esta noche si hubieras sabido que Naruto estaría ausente?

Sorprendido con su franqueza, él la miró. Antes de responder, tomó un largo trago de vino.

— No, no hubiera venido.

Aunque supiese la respuesta, Ino se sintió un tanto humillada. Habló lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— No soy tan desagradable.

La mueca de Gaara desmintió La respuesta delicada.

— De eso, tengo absoluta certeza, Ino.

Ella rió.

— No estás siendo sincero. Qué tienes en contra mío? — preguntó abriendo los brazos y sintiéndose imprudente por hablar tan abiertamente. — Yo no te agrado? Acaso te hago recordar a alguna mujer despreciable de tu pasado?

La mirada de Gaara la recorrió con deliberación lentitud. Cuando habló, fue con voz ronca.

— Me agradas muchísimo, Ino Yamanaka. Y no me recuerdas a nadie que yo haya conocido.

Ino tuvo su momento de satisfacción antes que él prosiguiese en voz fría:

— Ahí reside mi problema. Tú eres noble y, por lo tanto, no puedes significar nada para mí. No quiere las complicaciones que podrías traerme. Conozco tu tipo. Vosotras, las jóvenes delicadas, persiguen a un hombre con sutilezas hasta atraparlo. Después, muestran las garras y te quitan todo. No lo niegues — dijo al levantar la mano para impedirle hablar. — Cuando tengo a una mujer es por pura necesidad física, nada más.

Rió al ver su expresión de shock, pero apartó la mirada para llenar nuevamente la copa, la cual volvió a vaciar.

Como si no pudiese contener la rabia, Gaara empujó la silla hacia atrás y fue a ponerse de pie delante de la chimenea.

— Ninguna mujer me poseerá — declaró al dar un puñetazo en la pared .

Respiró profundamente y volvió junto a la mesa. Ino, con la mente nublada por el vino, continuó sentada intentando entender las palabras de él.

— Alguien debe haberte tratado muy mal pero no puedes culpar a todas las mujeres de la nobleza a causa de la actitud de una.

El sacudió la cabeza.

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Además, no sé porque te conté eso. Tal vez haya bebido demás. O, quien sabe, quizás necesito que vos comprendas mi actitud. Te encuentro linda, una visión agradable a los ojos, pero no puedo permitirme nada mas allá de considerarte una persona favorecida.

A Ino no le gustó lo que oyó. Era claro que Gaara no era hombre para ella. Deseaba ser apreciada por todas sus cualidades, no sólo por su belleza física. Medio atolondrada, miró de reojo hacia él.

— Veo que tenemos puntos de vista completamente opuestos en este asunto importante. Yo necesito a alguien que me ame, como mi padre amó a mi madre con todo su corazón. Ellos peleaban, claro. Pero papá llevaba a mi madre a la torre donde pasaban horas juntos. Siempre volvían sonrientes y felices. Mamá no era como las mujeres que conoce. Era amiga y compañera de mi papá. Enfrentaban juntos los problemas y se cuidaban mutuamente. Deidara, mi hermano mayor, es casado y encontró el mismo tipo de felicidad con Mei, su mujer, a pesar de los desentendimientos al inicio de su matrimonio. Haces muy bien en mantener distancia de mí. Lo que estás dispuesto a dar no es suficiente.

Las últimas palabras dejaron Gaara contrariado. En los labios de Ino, esa afirmación sonaba ofensiva. Pero ella no tenía intención de retractarse.

Gaara la miró y la vio con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y con los ojos cerrados. Ino dormía. La sorpresa le apartó los últimos pensamientos de su mente.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado en presencia de una mujer bonita, pero nunca una se le había dormido tan rápidamente. Y eso sólo pasaba después de haber hecho el amor.

Gaara miró a su alrededor. Primero acostaría Ino en el tapete en frente de la chimenea y, después se iría. Ya habían conversado lo suficiente y él había dicho cosas jamás mencionadas a otras personas.

La tomó en sus brazos y, antes de arrodillarse delante de la chimenea, arregló los almohadones con el pie. Al bajarse, la sintió moverse en sus brazos. Le observó el rostro y la vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo con expresión enojada.

— Debo creer, Gaara, que olvidaste tus escrúpulos en relación a las muchachas de la nobleza?

Él le sintió el aliento a vino. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Ino se había embriagado ante sus ojos y él ni lo había notado. Debía haberle impedido beber tanto, pero, ocupado en mantener distancia de ella, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Además, él también había abusado del vino y no tenía la mente muy clara.

La luz de las brasas coloreó la cara de Ino cuando ella giró y comenzó a hablar. Al principio, Gaara quedó confuso, pero, después, percibió que ella continuaba la conversación de minutos atrás.

— Quiero mucho a mis tres hermanos. Son hombres fuertes, buenos y justos. Hasta Seiya, que tiene sólo dieciséis años. Yo sólo podría darle mi corazón a alguien como ellos. — Rió un poco. — Pero por razones que no entiendo, sos vos quien me atrae. Quiero pedirte una cosa. Quiero que sepas que no tomaré tu gesto como un interés por mí. Nunca fui besada y no lo desee hasta anoche al conocerte. Me pregunto si vos me besarías sólo una vez antes de irte. No vamos a vernos más y creo que estoy pidiendo muy poco.

Por un buen tiempo, Gaara continuó arrodillado, mirándola. El pedido iba más allá del sentido común. Ya se había admitido a sí mismo que Ino era una mujer linda y deseable? Si la besase, podría dar rienda suelta a la pasión que ella le provocaba.

Entre tanto, al ver la esperanza en los ojos azules, se dio cuenta que no podía negarse a su pedido. Ella parecía tan vulnerable con la barrera de inhibición levantada por el vino. Qué mal habría en darle un único beso? Dudaba que Ino se acordase de él a la mañana siguiente.

Lentamente y con suavidad sorprendente, Gaara juntó sus labios a los de ella. Su boca era suave y caliente y su piel tenía un perfume de rosas. Los senos suaves le rozaron el pecho cuando ella se entregó al abrazo. No había ni un ápice de resistencia en Ino, sólo una actitud femenina generosa. Gaara sintió una puntada de deseo, pero la controló. Cuidadosamente, se apartó.

Ella abrió los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción.

— Jamas lo olvidaré — murmuró.

— Ni yo, Ino Yamanaka — respondió él al apartarle los cabellos de la frente.

Gaara sabía que estaba siendo sincero y no entendía lo que acababa de acontecer allí. Emociones, que hacia mucho él consideraba muertas, había resucitado.

Por esa razón, necesitaba irse sin mirar atrás. No había lugar para flaquezas en su vida.

Tenía que permanecer fuerte y en control de su propio destino. Yuki y otras personas dependían de él.

Se movió para acostar a Ino en el tapete. Ella lo miró con mirada lánguida e murmuró:

— No, Gaara. Continúa abrazándome por un rato mas. Eso me hace sentir bien, y es todo lo que tendré de vos.

— Debo irme — dijo él en tono inesperadamente triste.

— Quédate un poco más conmigo. Nada malo pasará. Sólo deseo tu bien.

Ino levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Gaara se sintió perdido. Jamás había sido tocado con tal suavidad. Era casi como si ella estuviese haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones.

— Bésame otra vez — susurró Ino. Incapaz de rehusarse, él estrechó sus brazos a su alrededor y se inclinó su cabeza para satisfacción de ambos.

Naruto condujo a los otros dos hombres al establo de atrás de su casa para dejar los caballos. Mientras descansasen y fuesen alimentados, ellos cenarían.

Naruto los había invitado no sólo por una cuestión de hospitalidad. Creía que, con la presencia de ellos dos, Ino se comportaría mejor con Gaara, sin causar una mala impresión.

Al entrar en el establo, el vio un garañón castaño y percibió que el invitado ya había llegado. Debía estar allí hacia pocos minutos, pues, en la nota, Naruto había especificado la hora.

Poco después, golpeaba la puerta y pronto fue atendido por Sakura. Al ver su mirada aprensiva, él comenzó a inquietarse. Qué habría hecho Ino? Maldita la hora en que había invitado a los otros dos hombres a cenar.

Intentando mantener la naturalidad, entró.

— Lord Sabaku No ya llegó? — preguntó a la criada.

— Ya llegó, mi Lord. Me Gustaría hablarle a solas por un momento.

Los dos guardias del emperador intercambiaron una mirada y, después, miraron a Naruto con desconfianza. Este, hizo un gesto de impaciencia e intentó blanquear la situación. En voz baja, explicó:

— Ella es muy reservada y no le gusta hablar delante de extraños. Eso me irrita — agregó, no viendo salida a no ser llevar a los dos al segundo piso sin atender a Sakura.

Subió la escalera rápidamente con la esperanza de poner distancia entre él y los otros. Al abrir la puerta de la sala, quedó paralizado.

Reclinados en el tapete, estaban Ino y Gaara besándose. Ellos levantaron las cabezas, miraron a Naruto y no contuvieron una expresión de horror. Si no tuviese la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla, Naruto habría reído. Aunque intentase bloquear la abertura de la puerta, él oyó a los dos hombres ahogar una exclamación.

Ino también los oyó y, sólo entonces, notó los dos guardias detrás de su hermano. Los ojos azules no escondieron la desesperación. Sus cabellos rubios estaban en un gran desorden. Al arrodillarse para levantarse, gimió y puso las manos en la cabeza.

Gaara, a su vez, se mostraba confuso y parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando. Naruto lo vio caer en sí, levantarse y, con los labios casi blancos, girar hacia él

Por qué Ino no lo había oído? Y por qué Gaara había actuado tan livianamente? Cómo los dos guardias del emperador los habían visto, Naruto sólo podía tomar una actitud. Aunque ambos estuviesen vestidos, la reputación de Ino corría peligro. A causa de la hija ilegítima, de Gaara ya era blanco de la maledicencia.

Él le había avisado a Ino, sin embargo ella siempre quería tomar sus propias decisiones. Generalmente, tenía razón, pero, esa vez, su error cobraría un precio muy alto. Desgraciadamente, no podía ayudarla y se dirigió sólo a Gaara:

— Espero que estés preparado para corregir el mal que hiciste esta noche.

— Lo Estoy — declaró Gaara con voz firme.

— No! Yo no me someteré a eso! — gritó Ino. En tono frío, Gaara continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado:

— Yo me casaré con tu hermana.

Antes que Ino pudiese protestar, uno de los guardias dio un paso al frente y dijo:

— Serviré de testigo de esta promesa.

Ella miró a Naruto, pero la expresión dura de su hermano no la consoló. La culpa era toda suya. Si los guardias no estuviesen allí, habría una posibilidad de buscar otra solución. Pero ahora era imposible evitar que la historia se esparciese rápidamente por la corte. Aún así, lo intentó.

— Naruto, ese casamiento no se justifica. Bebimos mucho vino y no hicimos nada más allá de darnos un beso.

Sin dirigirle una única mirada, Gaara le informó a Naruto:

— Sólo puedo demorarme aquí por un día. Tengo responsabilidades esperándome en Suna. Todo deberá ser hecho mañana.

— Así será — concordó Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos me alegra saber que si hay personas que leen el fic. En fin los dejo para que lean disfruten.

CAPITULO CUATRO

La yegua blanca de Ino golpeaba los pies en el suelo e, impacientemente, empujaba las riendas. El aire de su resoplido se condensaba en el aire frío de la mañana.

Durante la noche, el tiempo se había enfriado tanto como el comportamiento de Gaara desde los últimos dos días, cuando había concordado en casarse.

Ino miró al marido, que, al frente de los carruajes, montaba el garañón castaño. Ni una vez, él la había mirado, pero demostraba la impaciencia con su cuerpo tenso.

Los carruajes estaban listos desde el amanecer. Lo que retardaba la partida eran las despedidas de Ino. Ella se dirigió a Naruto, cuyos ojos azules expresaban tristeza. Al abrazarla, él murmuró:

— Lo Siento muchísimo, Ino, pero no había otra salida. Deseando conservar la sensación de cariño y seguridad, Ino se abrazó a él.

— Lo sé, hermano. La culpa fue toda mía y tengo que sufrir las consecuencias.

Naruto la acogió entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo. No había más nada para ser dicho.

Al girar para montar, todavía sin oír una sola palabra de su marido, Ino levantó la cabeza. No dejaría que Gaara percibiera como su frialdad la amargaba. Si él así lo quería, serían dos extraños. Al observarlo, hallaba difícil creer que estuviesen casados. Sólo el gran vacío en su pecho probaba que no estaba teniendo un mal sueño del cual despertaría.

El casamiento había sido realizado en la capilla del emperador. Ino no tenía puesto una ropa especial, ni el novio. Al recibir el aviso de que la ceremonia podía ser realizada, habían ido a Edo donde se encontraron.

Desde entonces, Gaara no le había dirigido más la palabra. El la había dejado al lado de Naruto y había salido de la capilla sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a su casa, ella había sido informada de que debería estar lista con sus pertenencias para partir a la mañana siguiente.

Y allí estaba ella, lista para dejar su hogar y con poca esperanza de un futuro feliz.

Se Imaginaba que Gaara creía que ella le había preparado una trampa. La frialdad de él era prueba de eso. Si al menos pudiese convencerlo de que nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Gaara, entre tanto, no le había ofrecido oportunidad para que le explicase. Porque él no veía que la idea de casarse con un perfecto extraño era tan desagradable para ella como para él?

Tan pronto como pensó en eso, sintió una puntada de duda, El recuerdo del beso de Gaara, aunque confuso, no se le iba de la mente.

Gaara giró hacia atrás para ver si estaban listos para partir. Apenas miró hacia Ino, pero no escondió el desagrado a causa de los carruajes cargados que les impedirían viajar rápidamente.

Ella sabía eso, sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Sería inconcebible dejar sus enseres domésticos atrás. Su marido podía ordenarle que lo siguiese, pero no que abandonase sus pertenencias.

Aoi y los soldados, que habían venido a Edo con Gaara, se desempeñarían como cocheros. Sus caballos irían amarrados a la parte de atrás de los carruajes.

Finalmente partirían.

Ino miró hacia atrás y saludó a Naruto y a los criados que se apostaban en el jardín de la casa que ella, probablemente, no volvería a ver. Sintió una opresión en el corazón y debió luchar contra la sensación de miedo e inseguridad por tener que vivir al lado de un extraño.

Percibió que Sakura, sentada en el primer carruaje, la observaba. Su compañera se preocupaba por ella. Con el mentón erguido, evitó su mirada. Necesitaba luchar para impedir las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar.

Aún siendo tan temprano, muchas personas salían a la calle para verlos pasar. Varias apuntaban al segundo carruaje donde iba la inmensa cama de Ino. Aunque protegida por telas, era fácil distinguirle su forma. Tal pieza era símbolo de posición y dinero. Muchos nobles llevaban sus camas cuando se mudaban de una propiedad a la otra.

Las calle comenzaban a ponerse más transitadas, impidiéndoles avanzar rápidamente. Eso irritaba a Gaara. Sólo cuando alcanzaron el camino que salía de la villa, lograron adquirir más velocidad. El, entonces, se relajó y pronto comenzó a conversar con Aoi que cabalgaba a su lado.

Eso dejó a Ino menos tensa y también ella decidió admirar el panorama.

A pesar del frío, el día estaba claro. Después de unas dos horas y con el sol más alto, la respiración no se condensaba más en el aire. La capa forrada con piel de comenzó a incomodarla y ella dejó deslizarse de los hombros hacia las ancas del caballo.

De vez en cuando, se cruzaban con otros viajantes o con un carro de productos agrícolas. Todos se apartaban a un lado del camino para dejar pasar a los nobles.

Los campos a lo largo del camino estaban cubiertos por brotes de cereales recién plantados y, a lo lejos, se veían nogales, fresnos, y álamos que ya brotaban con el inicio de la primavera. Era como si Dios quisiese transmitir un mensaje con ese alegre renacimiento de la vida. Pero Ino no se conmovía. Su nueva vida no prometía cosechas abundantes.

Se estremeció y reflexionó mejor. No era ella culpable por lo que había pasado? Si no fuese por su insistencia en cenar solas con Gaara, no estaría casada con un hombre que no le tenía simpatía alguna.

Entendía por qué Gaara se mostraba tan resentido. Él había dejado en claro su actitud en relación a las mujeres. Por lo tanto, no era responsable por el desenlace de la situación. A pesar de había reconocido su propia culpa, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer a esa altura de los acontecimientos. Aunque sólo en papeles, estaban realmente casados.

Les restaba sólo intentar atravesar el abismo que los separaba. Gaara era su marido ella no pretendía pasar el resto de su vida lamentando su destino. Siempre había enfrentado todas las situaciones y no era propio de ella aceptar pasivamente las derrotas.

Con el ejemplo del matrimonio feliz de sus padres, Ino no se contentaría con lo que existía entre ella y Gaara. Le cabía a ella resolver el problema. Tal vez si lo intentase, su marido acabaría comprendiendo la necesidad de conformarse.

Eso era lo máximo que podía esperar. Gaara jamás la amaría como su padre había amado a su madre. Con firmeza, ahogó su sensación de soledad.

Tendría que conseguir una tregua. Miró hacia la espalda recta de Gaara y se preguntó como haría eso. No tenía idea cómo, pero lo intentaría. Era una Yamanaka y, por lo tanto, no desistiría a pesar de la adversidad. Determinada a pesar de su gran tristeza, levantó bien sus hombros.

Viendo que Sakura continuaba observándola con aire preocupado, Ino llevó su caballo a un lado del carruaje. Resuelta a enfrentar el futuro con coraje, necesitaba comenzar a actuar ahora. No evitaría mas conversar con su amiga. No dejaría que su mal humor estropease su amistad con Sakura.

Encabezando el grupo donde cabalgaba al lado de Aoi, Gaara giró para comprobar el progreso de los carruajes. Vio a Ino dirigirse al primero de ellos y comenzar a conversar con la dama de compañía. Ella dijo algo que le provocó una risa sonora. Varios pares de ojos masculinos giraron hacia ella. Irritado, él desvió su mirada rápidamente.

Cómo Ino podía estar tan despreocupada cuando los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días lo dejaban lleno de frustración?

No quería creer que ella, deliberadamente, lo hubiese forzado a casarse. Pero las evidencias eran claras. Ino no había arreglado para que cenasen a solas, mostrado placer en su compañía? No lo había convencido de quedarse cuando él supo que Naruto no estaría presente? Incluso esa misma noche, ella lo había indagado sobre su interés por ella. Se Maldecía por no haber prestado más atención a sus sospechas. Pero no olvidaba como su actitud lo había estimulado. Como su propia madre, Ino se esforzaba por conseguir lo que deseaba sin importarle si con eso perjudicaba a los otros.

Gaara había visto a su madre destruir a su padre con sus artimañas. Cuando él era chico, Daik Sabaku No había sido llamado para servir al emperador en. Al volver a su casa, dos años después, él había descubierto que su mujer no sólo le había sido infiel, sino que también había tenido un hijo con otro hombre. Demasiado Enamorado para separarse de ella, Daik la había perdonado. Pero la compasión no había inducido a la mujer a demostrar gratitud y lealtad. Ella consideraba la bondad de su marido como una señal de flaqueza y digna de desdén. Ciego de amor, él aceptaba sus manipulaciones sin objeción alguna. Pero, a través de los años, Gaara había visto cuan profunda era su amargura.

Sin duda, Ino también era adepta a las manipulaciones y había actuado con el único objetivo de conseguirse un marido. Pero por qué lo había escogido a él, Gaara no lo entendía. La única explicación lógica era que ella estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que deseaba. Ante su indiferencia, había encarado el problema como un desafío.

Sin embargo, Él no estaba completamente convencido de esto y sentía una puntada de duda. Ino se había mostrado tan descontenta con la decisión de Naruto como él. Y la tristeza a la hora de partir había parecido sincera...

Pura escenificación, pensó, furioso. De otro modo, por qué estaría conversando con la criada despreocupadamente y hasta riéndose? La última cosa de que precisaba a esa altura de la vida era una esposa. Sus ocupaciones le llevaban todas las horas del día. Más allá de tener que administrar sus propiedades y las de Yuki, temía una venganza por parte de Amori. Y Ino sólo lo atormentaría.

Varias veces, inclusive durante la ceremonia de casamiento, él había revivido el beso. Maldita la hora en que, olvidando su sentido común, la había tomado en sus brazos. Peor aún había hecho renacer emociones que hacia tanto había considerado muertas.

Se Decía a si mismo que todo no pasaba de ser producto de su imaginación. Ningún beso podía ser tan provocativo. Pero cada vez que miraba a Ino, una oleada de calor le invadía el cuerpo.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio la enorme cama en el segundo carruaje. Se Asustó al imaginar a Ino acostada desnuda en ella y con los ojos azules nublados de deseo.

Por Dios, qué le estaría pasando?

Percibió que Aoi le preguntaba algo.

— Cuál es tu opinión, Gaara?

— Opinión?

— Respecto a Amori. Crees que él va a dejarte en paz después de la decisión de Murakami?

— Lo Dudo mucho. Él es demasiado ambicioso como para no continuar intentando quitarme a Yuki. Con lo que gana de sus arrendatarios no consigue mantener el ritmo de vida extravagante que lleva. Controlando a la niña, tendría acceso a su fortuna.

El rostro atractivo de Aoi expresó preocupación.

— Crees que él sería capaz de ir a Sabaku No y llevarse a Yuki en nuestra ausencia? Gaara ahogó su inquietud y sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo creo. A Amori le llevará tiempo viajar hacia el norte. Él no es hombre de dormir en tiendas como nosotros. Va a pretender pasar las noches en hospedajes y monasterios a lo largo del camino. Mas allá de todo, dejé ordenes de matarlo en caso que se aproxime a Sabaku No en nuestra ausencia. Y él no tendría tiempo de reunir un ejercito y sitiar el castillo antes de nuestra vuelta.

Gaara observó los carruajes y vio a Ino riéndose otra vez. Irritado, hizo una mueca y se dirigió a Aoi.

— Yo estaba seguro de llegar a Sabaku No antes que Amori, pero con estos carruajes, estoy comenzando a dudarlo. Ellos van a atrasarnos.

Aoi giró hacia atrás y observó a las dos mujeres, Ino en la yegua blanca y a Sakura en el carruaje. En tono vago, respondió:

— Hasta ahora, estamos yendo a una velocidad razonable y las dos mujeres no presentaron problema alguno. A pesar de estar viajando hace horas, ninguna de las dos reclamó.

— Por ahora.

— Pronto deberemos parar para comer. Con seguridad las mujeres tendrán hambre. Gaara se sintió contrariado. Tenía la sensación de que Aoi percibía su enojo por estar casado y eso le desagradaba. No quería que su nuevo estado alterase su vida más de lo necesario.

— Todavía tenemos muchas leguas por recorrer antes de parar.

Sorprendido y con aire de reprobación, Aoi protestó:

— Vamos, Gaara, hasta yo tengo hambre y las mujeres deben estar exhaustas. Vos mismo dijiste que, a esta velocidad, todo estaría bien. No veo razón para no tratar a tu mujer con un poco de deferencia.

A Gaara no le importaba ella, pero tampoco quería ser cruel.

De hecho, Ino debía estar cansada, pues ya pasaba del mediodía.

— Está bien, vamos a parar. Avisa a los otros y dile a mi mujer que será por unos pocos minutos; por lo tanto, que no pierda tiempo. Tenemos un buen trecho por recorrer antes de acampar esta noche.

Aoi lo encaró con la frente fruncida.

— Ve vos mismo, Gaara. Yo no me presto a esto. Después de todo, no hablaste con ella durante toda la mañana. No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero no ignoro que sir Naruto y los guardias del emperador los encontraron juntos. Naturalmente vos no podes ser absuelto de tu parte de culpa y responsabilizarla a ella por todo. Si quieres continuar siendo desagradable con tu mujer, hazlo con tu propia lengua — agregó apartándose sin esperar una respuesta.

Gaara se vio sin respuesta. Aoi ignoraba sus sospechas respecto a la trampa preparada por Ino. Mas tarde o más temprano, tendría que hablar con ella, sin embargo, no sabía qué decirle. Necesitaba hacerle comprender que el casamiento era sólo en papeles. Él no quería nada entre ambos, ni compañerismo, ni amistad y mucho menos, amor.

Nada bueno resultaba de la aproximación entre un hombre y una mujer, e Ino no era del tipo que podía ser usada y descartada después. Los pocos momentos que la había tenido entre sus brazos le aseguraban eso. No tenía la más mínima intención de gustar de ella, o de cualquier otra mujer. Jamás.

Matsuri había sido una excepción a la regla y se habían conocido desde la infancia. Aún cuando eran niños, ella prefería su compañía a la de Haruk , su hermano de crianza. Siempre le había demostrado devoción fraterna a la cual él correspondía.

Pero no había comparación alguna entre esa amistad y lo que había pasado entre él e Ino. Ella era una mujer en todos los sentidos y estaba dispuesta a usar su mente y su cuerpo como hilos de seda para atrapar a un hombre en su red.

Desde donde estaba, al frente de todos, Gaara vio a Aoi hablar con el cochero del primer carruaje que era llevado a la vera del camino. El otro lo siguió. Allí, el bosque quedaba medio apartado y el césped, recién brotado, tornaba el lugar apacible e invitante.

Irritado, él observó a Aoi ayudar a Sakura a descender y a cargar una cesta grande retirada de la parte de atrás del carruaje. Uno de los guardias extendió un cobertor en el suelo y otro ayudó a Ino a desmontar. Pronto formaron un grupo alrededor de la cesta y, más allá de comer, conversaban amigablemente.

Nadie prestó atención a Gaara. Los cinco hombres se esforzaban sólo por proporcionar comodidad a las dos mujeres.

La tensión de Gaara aumentó. Al ver el grupo continuar comiendo y conversando, él se descontroló. Cómo esa mujer se atrevía a contradecirlo delante de sus propios hombres? Sin pensarlo dos veces, cabalgó en dirección a ellos.

— Es hora de que sigamos adelante. Basta de perder tiempo — ordenó.

Ino levantó la cabeza y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas pero habló en tono calmo.

— Será como dices, mi marido. Sin embargo, ten un poco de paciencia. Necesito un momento para mí .

— Vamos a partir ya! No voy a tolerar más demoras— declaró él y, después, giró hacia Sakura: — Pon todo de vuelta en la cesta y suban al carruaje.

Con aire consternado, Aoi lo encaró, pero no dijo nada. Atento, se puso a ayudar a Sakura. Los otros cuatro hombres tampoco abrieron la boca. Mejor así, pensó Gaara, que no quería discutir las órdenes delante de su mujer.

Ino se levantó, pero no se dirigió al caballo. Sin duda, pretendía desafiarlo, concluyó Gaara. Furioso, vociferó:

— Por tu culpa, atrasé dos días mi vuelta a Suna. Por lo tanto, no voy a tolerar tus caprichos, que sólo servirán para retardar más el viaje.

Sin dejarse acobardar por sus modales groseros, ella se encogió de hombros.

— Si estás con tanta prisa, puedes partir ya con los otros. Yo luego los alcanzaré. Su calma lo enfureció más todavía. Nadie, excepto Aoi, osaba contradecirlo. Ino estaba muy segura de sí misma y de conseguir lo que deseaba. Idéntica a la madre de él.

Apretó los labios. Esa mujer, a pesar de haberlo tomado como marido, no iba a continuar manipulándolo.

— Vos venís conmigo ahora! — gritó.

Antes que Ino se diera cuenta, Gaara la alzó y la sentó en la parte de adelante de la silla de montar. En seguida, partió al galope.

Se sorprendió de que ella no forcejease y que se mantuviese quieta en el caballo con la espalda derecha, que apenas le rozaban el pecho. Por algún tiempo, cabalgaron en silencio.

Lentamente, Gaara comenzó a calmarse y a darse cuenta que había exagerado. Pero le había probado a todos, especialmente a Ino, que no toleraba insolencias. Y había mostrado, al mismo tiempo, cuanto ella lograba provocarlo.

Un gran error. Ino no debía pensar que ejercía poder sobre él, y menos al punto de hacerlo rabiar. Por mas difícil que fuese, tendría que controlarse de ahí en adelante.

Con una voz forzada, ella le interrumpió los pensamientos.

— Por favor, para el caballo. Preciso atender a los llamados de la naturaleza y sin demora.

Gaara sintió una oleada de calor subirle del cuello al rostro. No tenía experiencia de viajar con mujeres y ese detalle no se le había ocurrido. Cabalgaban hacia horas y, al parar para almorzar, Ino no había ido al bosque cuando él mismo lo había hecho mucho antes. Avergonzado, percibió que había confundido su pedido disimulado con arrogancia.

Empujó las riendas rápidamente, parando el garañón con rapidez inesperada. Su espalda recta chocó con el pecho de él, pero el contacto fue rápido, pues Ino ya se bajaba al suelo.

Un impulso extraño lo instigó a sujetarle la mano apoyada en el lomo del animal. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo encaró con tranquilidad en los ojos color zafiro. Su piel le recordaba a la textura de pétalos de rosa blanca y resaltaba el rosado de sus labios. Sólo un leve colorido en la cara reflejaba agitación.

Por Dios, ella era adorable, reconoció Gaara sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

— Puedo, marido? — preguntó Ino al ver que él continuaba sujetándole la mano.

Rápidamente, Gaara cayó en sí. Habría perdido o juicio?, se preguntó, soltándola. No quería sentir nada por ella. Reconocía haber sido grosero, pero prevalecía el hecho de estar casado contra su voluntad y por culpa de ella. Sin embargo, se sintió forzado a pedir disculpas.

— Por favor, perdóname por no haber comprendido tu necesidad.

Ella sólo inclinó la cabeza en un gesto elegante y se apartó rumbo a los árboles. Como estaba sin la capa, el kimono ajustado de seda no escondía la cadencia de sus caderas.

Por alguna razón, eso irritó a Gaara. Él no tenía la mínima intención de dejarse atraer por Ino. No podía olvidar la sospecha de que ella era una mujer astuta y decidida a alcanzar sus objetivos.

Al mismo tiempo, él reconocía haber actuado mal. Aunque no soportaba la desobediencia, no se enojaba con facilidad e intentaba ser justo. Siendo así, debería tratar a esa mujer con un mínimo de consideración. Disimulando su recelo, Ino salió de entre los árboles y se aproximó a Gaara. Aunque continuase firme en su propósito de mantener una relación razonable con su marido, ese emprendimiento comenzaba a parecerle demasiado difícil. Aunque él demostrase ser un hombre irritable, ella no se dejaría intimidar. Gaara precisaba aprender que debía tratarla con consideración y respeto.

Miró hacia el camino y, para su gran alivio, vio el resto del grupo a una corta distancia. Su yegua venía amarrada a uno de los carruajes.

Ino no quería continuar cabalgando delante de Gaara en el garañón. A pesar de que él hubiera actuado de manera ruda, ella no conseguía controlar la reacción provocada por el menor contacto físico entre ambos. Cada vez que le rozaba el pecho con la espalda, un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Prefería que él no la afectase de esa forma. No, seguiría el viaje en su propia yegua.

Fue Aoi y no Gaara quien la ayudó a montar y, por algún tiempo, siguieron en silencio. Tanto mejor, pensó Ino, cuya buena voluntad para con su marido se había agotado. Tal vez ella retomaría su propósito al día siguiente.

Después de algún tiempo, Aoi comentó en tono animado:

— Lady Ino, su compañera me habló de su habilidad como amazona.

— Ah, tengo un poco de talento con los caballos — ella respondió modestamente.

En verdad, tenía sólo dos años cuando su padre la había puesto en una silla de montar . Ninguno de sus hermanos, excepto Seiya, el más joven, había ganado una carrera más que ella. Decían que ningún animal quedaba inmune ante de su habilidad para manejarlo.

— No fue eso lo que oí. Es verdad que una vez, vestida de muchacho, mi lady ganó una carrera en uno de los torneos del emperador?

Ino rió.

— Gané, si, pero hoy veo que fue una acto infantil de mi parte . Yo tenía sólo dieciséis años y Lord Hastings afirmaba que nadie lo vencería. No resistí y entré en el desafío.

Mirando de reojo a su marido, Ino vio su aire de desaprobación. Porque él tenía que ser tan desagradable?

Aoi también percibió la reacción de Gaara, pero no le dio importancia. Animado, sugirió:

— Gaara adora las carreras y yo ya desistí de vencerlo. Por qué no le apuesta una a él?

Ino giró y miró los ojos color agua marina de su marido. El, sin embargo, le sonrió con desdén.

— Aunque linda e inteligente, Ino continua siendo una mujer y no conseguirá vencerme en una carrera. Soy caballero e experto en caballos.

Aoi sonrió.

— Continúo sugiriendo una carrera.

Gaara rió y Ino no apreció su tono sarcástico.

— Vos estás bromeando, Aoi. Apostar una carrera con Ino? Eso es ridículo!

De repente, Ino percibió cuan era importante apostar esa carrera para de borrar el aire de superioridad de Gaara. En tono de desafío, preguntó:

— Cuál es el problema? Tienes miedo de perder con una mujer?

— No tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie. No te olvides de eso. Vamos a apostar una carrera, a no ser que no quieras. Si fue sólo una broma de tu parte, acepto que te rehuses — respondió él.

Ino apretó las riendas. Rehusarse? Su marido la imaginaba cobarde y temerosa de competir con él? Jamás, mientras hubiese un hálito de vida en su cuerpo.

— Acepto, marido, y con placer.

Gaara no disimuló su entusiasmo y ella sintió su propia animación. Apuntando hacia el camino, él explicó:

— Si no me equivoco, existe un puente a unas dos leguas de aquí. El primero en alcanzar el lado opuesto, será declarado vencedor.

Al principio, Ino sólo había provocado a Gaara, pero ahora, se sentía ansiosa por vencerlo. El era muy seguro de si mismo.

— Avisa cuando estés lista — dijo Gaara.

Por un largo momento, Ino lo miró. Podía sentir su excitación similar a la suya. Había sido eso lo que la había atraído a Gaara ese primer día en Edo. Por más que intentase disimularlo, él poseía la llama de la pasión. Sin desviar la mirada, gritó:

— Ya!

Partieron los dos al mismo tiempo, lado a lado. Inclinada sobre el cuello de su yegua, Ino acompañaba el ritmo de sus movimientos. Los cabellos volaban al viento. Por primera vez desde el momento en que Naruto la había sorprendido con Gaara, ella se sentía libre.

Cabalgaban con las riendas flojas y, pronto, ella se dio cuenta que ganaba. Al principio la diferencia era sólo el hocico del animal, después, el de una cabeza. Cuando ya tenía todo el caballo adelante, Ino se convenció de que Lord Sabaku No estaba vencido. Ya debían estar casi llegando al puente. Era la vencedora.

Pero al tomar una curva y avistar el puente, Ino se dio cuenta de que algo mal .

Había sólo las barandas laterales del puente. El resto había desaparecido.

Con sólo segundos para reflexionar, Ino vio que necesitaba tomar una decisión. Y, fuese cual fuese, ella corría peligro. Si frenase el caballo rápidamente, podría provocar una caída fatal y, si no fuese lo suficientemente rápida, ambas se desempeñarían por el margen del río. Por otro lado, no podría saltar sin saber a distancia que enfrentaría. Jamás expondría a su yegua a tal peligro. Reflexionando así, tomó la decisión. Precisaba confiar en la reacción de Minerva a sus señales.

Ino empujó las riendas mientras apretaba las piernas. La yegua paró de manera precaria a pocos pasos del margen del río.

Con un grito de victoria, Gaara pasó al lado de ella saltando sobre el río.

Con el corazón acelerado, Ino vio el caballo y al caballero atravesar el espacio entre el cielo y y la tierra y alcanza la otra margen del río.

La risa profunda de Gaara hizo eco en el aire cuando él giró su caballo y galopó de vuelta. Para su espanto, no paró y volvió a saltar el río.

La rabia le quemaba en el pecho como un hierro candente. Gaara debía saber que el puente no estaba allí. Ella podría haberse herido gravemente y hasta muerto. Ambos desmontaron y él exclamó en tono de triunfo:

— Gané !

— Hombre loco! — gritó ella, empujándolo en el pecho. La sorpresa de Gaara fue genuina.

— Qué pasa, Ino? Estás enojada por haber perdido la carrera?

— Perder la carrera? Casi me matas ! Sabías que no había un puente y quisiste librarte de mí!

Gaara retrocedió como si hubiese sido escupido en el rostro.

— Yo no sabía cosa nada. Cuando pasamos por aquí unos días atrás, el puente estaba en su lugar, aunque temblaba un poco.

La sorpresa de Gaara por su acusación era tan grande que Ino creyó en él. Sintiendo su honra herida, él prosiguió:

— Cómo te atreves a acusarme de haber cometido un fraude? De nosotros dos, fuiste tú quien probó ser menos honrada. No fui yo quien hizo trampa para casarse. No juzgues a los otros por lo que tú eres .

Ino tuvo ganas de protestar, pero cerró los ojos. Como sospechaba, Gaara imaginaba que ella le había preparado una trampa. Respiró profundamente varias veces. No dejaría que él la enervase de esa forma. Con fuerza de voluntad, dominó sus emociones. Por nada en ese mundo permitiría que él la viese comportarse histéricamente.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con determinación. El iba a oírla.

— No actué de manera deshonrada. Fui una tonta, eso sí. Como puedes pensar que yo me quería casar con un hombre que no me agrada? Tú me crees tan despreciable al punto de que ningún hombre puede desearme y querer casarse conmigo?

El la observó por algún tiempo y, después, desvió la mirada.

— No, Ino, no pienso de esa forma. Estoy seguro de que tuviste muchos pretendientes. Pero el dilema es este. Por qué hiciste que cenásemos a solas contra la voluntad de Naruto?

Ino jamás confesaría la atracción que sentía por él esa noche. Gaara usaría esa información contra ella.

— Mi hermano no tenía derecho a darme órdenes. No me Gusta satisfacer la voluntad de los otros.

En eso, Gaara creía.

— Es por eso que aquí estamos. Todo a causa de un capricho. Fue todo lo que pasó, Ino? Tu, simplemente, te enojaste con Naruto? A cierta altura, pensé que vos tal vez... Vos parecías...

Sin saber cómo continuar, se calló. Pero Ino percibió lo que él intentaba decir y enrojeció. Dios de los cielos! , Gaara había notado su atracción por él. Era lo que más temía.

Esforzándose por disimular su contrariedad, ella levantó bien alto su cabeza. Con una voz fría, dijo:

— No hay razón para negar que estaba interesada en ti. Pero tu actitud para conmigo cambió mis sentimientos. Tú eres rudo, arrogante y desdeñas a las mujeres. La poca atracción que sentía por ti desapareció. Puedes quedarte tranquilo. No tengo intención de seducirte.

Aunque debía quedarse satisfecho con esas palabras, Gaara se irritó. Eso era ridículo, pues no quería nada entre él e Ino.

Involuntariamente, se acordó del beso, pero no de la pasión del momento pero si del instinto de protección despertado en él por la caricia de ella.

Frustrado, tomó a Ino en sus brazos. Probaría a ambos que ella no significaba nada para él.

Ino se resistió, pero poco. En el instante en que sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, suspiró de satisfacción. El cuerpo de Gaara reaccionó con vigor. El corazón se le aceleró y una oleada de placer lo inundó, haciéndolo profundizar el beso.

Cuando retiró la boca, él la besó a lo largo del cuello provocándole una exclamación de sorpresa. Gaara sentía su pasión estimulada por la suya. Ambos experimentaban la misma gratificación con las caricias.

La admisión lo asestó como un golpe mortal de lanza. Tenso, se apartó. Los ojos de Ino no escondían el deseo sentido. La tentación de besarla otra vez era grande, pero, con enorme fuerza de voluntad, puso sus manos a los costados.

Algo andaba mal. Sólo Había Querido probar que Ino no significaba nada para él, pero había fallado. Confuso, se apartó unos pasos.

— Creo mejor que vayamos al encuentro de los otros. Con el puente caído, necesitamos hallar una parte baja del río para atravesarlo con los carruajes.

En una agitación obvia, Ino lo miró.

— Gaara, qué está pasando? Perdiste la razón?

El creía que sí, pero no encontró una respuesta y permaneció en silencio. Esa mujer lo dejaba en una situación desventajosa, admitió.

Viendo que él no le respondía, Ino montó y partió al galope. Gaara no se esforzó por alcanzarla. Nada de lo que le dijese la calmaría. Sólo Sabía que eso no podría pasar otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Al dejar la tienda en la mañana del segundo día de viaje, Ino descubrió que estaban a pocos kilómetros de una villa llamada Yoshino. Se continuasen viajando en la misma dirección, pasarían a pocas leguas de Heian Kyo, la propiedad de su hermano Deidara, antes del anochecer.

No había hablado con Gaara desde la tarde del primer día cuando él la había besado. Aunque le costase enfrentar a su marido, tendría que hacerlo, pues quería mucho ver a su hermano y a su familia. Estaban cerca del castillo y dudaba que no surgiría otra oportunidad para visitarlos.

Sin embargo, sería difícil pedirle un favor a Gaara. Ino se ruborizó de vergüenza al acordarse de lo que había pasado el día de la carrera. Su marido la había besado y después la había tratado como si ella le hubiese hecho algo malo. Lo que la llevaba a mantener distancia de Gaara. Sin embargo era consciente que cada vez que su marido la tocaba, ella perdía la noción de la realidad. Con cualquier contacto físico con él, todo lo demás desaparecía. Era como si Gaara ejerciese magia sobre su cuerpo.

Ino no iba a permitir que eso la dominase. Si no podía anular sus reacciones, aprendería a esconderlas.

Con la cabeza erguida, recorrió el campamento. Había cuatro tiendas alrededor de una hoguera. Los carruajes estaban al lado y había siempre un soldado apostado para vigilarlos durante la noche. En verdad, era poco probable que salteadores atacasen a un grupo armado de un noble.

Al preguntarle por su marido a Noland, quien cuidaba de los caballos, ella se enteró que Gaara estaba en la tienda. Esta quedaba del lado opuesto a la suya. Ino sonrió. Gaara no sentía la seguridad que aparentaba, de otro modo no se mantendría tan distante de ella.

Con los hombros erguidos, se aproximó a la tienda y oyó las voces de Gaara y de Aoi. En un tono firme, llamó:

—Sabaku No?

Se hizo silencio por algunos segundos y, entonces, la cortina fue apartada. Con aire enojado, Gaara la miró.

—Ino? En qué puedo ayudarte?

Ella sonrió.

— Tengo un favor que pedirte.

— De qué se trata? — preguntó él, desconfiado.

Ino miró a su alrededor y vio que las otras personas del grupo los observaban con curiosidad. No era un secreto para nadie que los esposos Sabaku No no se hablaban hacia dos días. Volviendo la mirada hacia Gaara, ella preguntó en tono cordial:

— No sería mejor que conversemos dentro de la tienda?

Aunque reticente, él se apartó y dijo:

— Está bien, entro si quieres.

A pesar de no ser una invitación amable, Ino pasó al interior, tomando cuidado de no rozar a Gaara. Atento, Aoi la saludó:

— Buen día, Ino.

— Buen día, sir Aoi. Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

— Estamos sólo acordando la ruta para seguir hoy. Después de atravesar el río antes de anoche, no queremos repetir la proeza, si fuese posible.

Ino notó que Gaara se ruborizaba.

— Ah, muy bien. Eso está relacionado con mi pedido. Mi hermano vive a algunas horas de aquí y me imaginé si no podríamos pasar la noche en el castillo de él. No queda demasiado lejos de nuestro camino.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

— Dónde vive tu hermano?

— En Heian Kyo. No quiero causar trastornos, pero estamos cerca de allá y yo no sé cuando tendré otra oportunidad de verlo — explicó ella, mirándolo bien a los ojos.

Por un largo tiempo, Gaara no dijo nada. Ino miró hacia Aoi, pero este se mantuvo callado también. Finalmente, Gaara respondió:

— Muy bien, pasaremos por el castillo de tu hermano, pero será sólo por una noche. Tengo asuntos urgentes para tratar en Suna y ya me atrasé bastante.

El corazón de Ino casi explotó de alegría. Sin embargo, tuvo cuidado de no demostrar satisfacción exagerada. Sólo inclinó la cabeza al decir:

—Muchas gracias.

Gaara no estaba satisfecho. No quería pasar la noche en Heian Kyo, pero Ino había pedido eso de manera educada y razonable. Aoi también había parecido interesado en la parada y él creyó que sería odioso rehusarse al pedido. Después de la escena en que había levantado a su mujer del suelo y se había alejado al galope con ella en el garañón, Gaara se veía forzado a tratar Ino con justicia. De hecho, precisaba llegar pronto a Suna, pero, de cualquier forma, tendrían que parar a la noche para dormir. Pues que fuese con la familia de ella.

Y, para ser honesto consigo mismo, había otra razón para atender a su pedido. Se sentía culpable por la manera en que la había tratado después de besarla después la carrera. Ino no merecía eso. Había sido su propia falta de control la responsable de todo.

Gaara ya sabía que no podía tocar a Ino si quería mantener su independencia y neutralidad. No tenía intención de desprenderse de ellas a causa de una mujer.

E Ino representaba una amenaza mayor para su autocontrol de lo que cualquier otra mujer había representado en el pasado. Ella hablaba y se comportaba de una manera completamente extraña y sorprendente para él. Aún en ese día en que la había acusado de sentir atracción por él, Ino lo había dejado perplejo. Ella no se había mostrado inhibida ni había negado el hecho. Con la cabeza erguida, había admitido la verdad.

Gaara también hallaba conveniente distraerse un poco con la compañía de otras personas. Eso lo ayudaría a no pensar tanto en los ojos azules y los cabellos rubios de Ino.

Pero cuando habían llegado a Heian Kyo, fueron informados que el barón y su familia estaban en Landview, el castillo de su esposa , a varias horas de distancia.

A pesar de estar irritado con el contratiempo, Gaara no reclamó. Había acordado con visitar a la familia de su esposa y así lo haría. Le pidió a Ino que les indicase el camino a seguir.

Al avista, algunas horas después, la única torre de Landview. el mal humor de Gaara se suavizó gracias al aire de felicidad de Ino. No podía negar que se veía dominado por una agradable sensación de alegría. Inquieto, intentó ahogarla y convencerse de que había atendido el pedido de su mujer por una cuestión de justicia. Poco le importaba lo que le agradaba o no.

En el patio interno, fueron recibidos por Deidara, el barón de Yamanaka. Como había estado ejercitándose, usaba una yukata de entrenamiento y kunai en mano. Al verlos, el rostro se iluminó de alegría y sorpresa. Dejó los objetos en el suelo y corrió en dirección a Ino, bajándola de su caballo y levantándola en el aire.

Una risa alegre y vibrante hizo eco alrededor de Gaara. Al principio, él no comprendió de donde venía. Entonces, adivinó. Era Ino. Por primera vez, él la oía reír con tanta felicidad.

Deidara Yamanaka puso a su hermana en el suelo y, todavía abrazada a él, giró al oír una voz llamándola por su nombre.

Gaara también giró y vio una mujer joven y alta, con los cabellos rubios trenzados, descender los escalones del castillo. Ella traía, de la mano, a un niño de unos dos años. La otra mano, estaba apoyada en el estomago dilatado por el embarazo. Era linda y su expresión afable, una mujer a quien un hombre miraría dos veces.

Ino no contuvo un grito de alegría al correr a su encuentro.

— Mei! No mandaste a avisar nada! Para cuándo esperas el bebé?

La abrazó con efusividad mientras oía la respuesta.

— Dentro de tres meses. Deidara ya debía haberles avisado hace mucho tiempo — agregó Mei, mirando a su marido.

— No tiene importancia, pero creo que deben avisarle a Naruto pronto — aconsejó Ino al tomar a su sobrino en sus brazos . — Y cómo va el pequeño Deidara? — preguntó al besarlo.

El niño rió y retribuyó la caricia con un beso.

Deidara, medio confuso, observó de reojo a Gaara y preguntó:

—Y, Dónde está nuestro hermano? Quién es esta persona con quien vos viniste, Ino?

Como si sólo entonces se acordase de la presencia de su marido,

I

no se inmovilizó por unos instantes. En seguida, se aproximó a él y, con un afecto jamás demostrado, respondió:

— Este es mi marido, Gaara, el barón de Sabaku No.

El silencio que le siguió pareció durar una eternidad.

Deidara no escondió el shock. Como su hermano mayor, él debería haber sido consultado sobre el casamiento. Naturalmente no tomaría la decisión por Ino, pero esperaba que las formalidades fuesen respetadas.

Aunque supiese que Deidara se sentía amargado, ella no supo qué decir. Más allá de todo, la noticia inesperada lo dejaba perplejo. Los tres hermanos ya casi habían perdido la esperanza de verla casada.

Fue Mei quien se recuperó primero. Se aproximó a Ino y la abrazó.

— Felicitaciones, mi querida — dijo y giró hacia Gaara: — El marido de Ino es muy bienvenido aquí, verdad, Deidara?

Este, todavía no reaccionaba completamente de la sorpresa, pero abrazó a su hermana.

— Ino, por qué no mandaste a avisar? Nosotros habríamos asistido a la ceremonia. Tu eres mi única hermana.

Ella se desprendió de su abrazo y giró hacia su marido. Esperaba que Gaara no revelase las circunstancias de su casamiento. No quería enfrentar las recriminaciones de Deidara.

Obviamente, Gaara decidió atender a la súplica de su mirada. Se dirigió a Deidara y le explicó:

— Lamento mucho no haberlo invitado, Yamanaka-sama. Nosotros Decidimos casarnos de repente y su hermano Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros.

Deidara frunció el ceño e Ino percibió que él le reclamaría a Naruto cuando lo encontrase. En esa ocasión, todo sería esclarecido, lo que era lo correcto. Si no se sintiese tan insegura cuanto a la situación matrimonial, ella misma contaría a verdad.

A pesar de estar serio, Deidara no dijo nada más e Ino respiró aliviada. Cuando Naruto fuese interpelado por su hermano mayor, ella ya estaría en Suna, fuera del alcance de su censura.

Con aire de gratitud, sonrió a su marido. No sabía por qué él la había protegido, pero sintió el corazón menos pesado. Tal vez él alimentase un cierto sentido de fidelidad. Mejor sería no contar con eso, pues Gaara era imprevisible. La relación complicada entre ambos podía volverse desastrosa en cualquier momento.

Con eso en mente, giró hacia Mei. Creía que, si entrasen en el castillo, aliviarían un poco la tensión reinante.

— Ya que todo fue esclarecido, me gustaría mucho de tomar un baño caliente.

Mei rió y le tomó el brazo.

— Disculpa por no recordar cuan cansados ustedes deben estar. Vamos a entrar.

— Oh! Qué bueno será dormir en una cama suave y caliente después de estas dos noches durmiendo en tiendas — comentó Ino viendo que Deidara, con un gesto, invitaba a Gaara a acompañarlo.

— Apuesto, Ino, que a tu marido también le va a gustar dormir en una buena cama — Deidara dijo riendo.

Ino se ruborizó y no oyó la respuesta de Gaara. Fingió prestar atención al pequeño Deidara, quien hablaba sin parar. Pero, contrariada como estaba, no entendía más que dos palabras de diez.

Entraron y Mei se dirigió al lado opuesto del salón, donde el fuego crepitaba en una chimenea enorme. Una mujer cuidaba de un lechón que asaba. Esta la oyó con atención y se levantó. Entonces, Mei volvió al lado de Ino.

Dejando a los hombres conversando, las dos fueron al mismo cuarto ocupado por Ino en el pasado. En él había una silla, una mesa y una cama grande y alta.

— Tu baño ya está siendo preparado — dijo su cuñada al sentarse en la silla.

Suspirando, Ino se acomodó en el borde de la cama. Se quitó los adornos del moño, soltando sus cabellos largos.

— Va a ser una delicia sentirme limpia otra vez. Voy a precisar de Sakura, mi dama. Ella está en uno de los carruajes afuera del patio. Quiero que ella me traiga ropa limpia. Gaara no trae escudero, pero uno de los soldados podrá prepararle una muda de ropa. No te preocupes por acomodar a los soldados. Sin duda, ellos dormirán cerca de los carruajes. Pero Gaara va a querer que Aoi duerma en el castillo. Ellos son mas amigos que señor y criado. También será preciso acomodar a Sakura aquí dentro.

— Claro. Me ocuparé de todo. Algo más? — respondió Mei sin ofenderse, pues sabía bien que su cuñada era minuciosa.

Ino sonrió.

— No me acuerdo de nada más. Sin embargo, si algo se me ocurre, te avisaré.

Mei rió, pero se puso seria de repente.

— Ahora, me contaras sobre este casamiento.

Vacilante, Ino bajó la mirada.

— Hay muy poco para contar. Nosotros nos conocimos cuando Gaara fue a la corte.

— Por qué no nos escribiste para avisarnos?

— Como Gaara dijo, no hubo tiempo. Todo aconteció rápidamente.

Con un leve tono de censura, Mei preguntó;

— Por qué no esperaron el tiempo suficiente para mandarnos a avisar? Te queremos tanto, Ino.

Ino se levantó y se puso a caminar por el cuarto. No le gustaba entristecer a las personas y, mucho menos, mentir. Sin embargo, no conseguiría contar las circunstancias de su casamiento. Especialmente a Mei, cuya relación con Deidara era casi perfecta. Pero ellos dos se amaban mientras que ella y Gaara, no. Sonriendo fingió entusiasmo, dijo:

— Fue Naruto. Quien insistió en que nos casásemos antes que Gaara se fuera a Suna. Él tiene asuntos urgentes allá y sólo podía volver dentro de algunos meses.

Eso es todo.

En Parte era verdad y Mei, sabiendo cuan reservada era ella , no insistiría mas.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos criados cargando una tina grande de madera. Con aire de quien estaba satisfecha y no haría más preguntas,

Mei se levantó y dijo:

— Voy a ver cómo está yendo la cena. Es Una pena no haber sabido que ustedes venían, pues yo habría preparado algo especial.

— Tonterías. Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí. Eso ya es algo especial.

— Voy a mandar al soldado de Lord Sabaku No a traer las ropas de él aquí. El también debe querer un baño caliente.

Ino se asustó. Ya iba a decir que eso era imposible, pero se calló a tiempo. Le Había dado a entender a Deidara y a su cuñada que su casamiento era normal. Cómo podría rehusarse a compartir el cuarto con su marido a sólo tres días de su boda?

Pero, qué, en nombre de Dios, le diría Gaara?

Nerviosa, Ino se sentó a la mesa al lado de su marido. En honor al casamiento reciente, Mei había insistido en que ocupasen su lugar y el de Deidara.

Callado, Gaara comía sin dirigirle la mirada. La única evidencia de que notaba su presencia era el hecho haber servido los mejores pedazos de carne en su plato.

El todavía no había ido al cuarto, pues había salido con Deidara para ver algo en la propiedad. Conversando como si fuesen viejos amigos, volvieron cuando la cena ya iba a ser servida. Como tenían los cabellos mojados, debían haber nadado.

Gaara sentía agudamente la presencia de Ino a su lado. Los cabellos rubios estaban sueltos lo que la hacía más encantadora todavía.

De reojo, vio que ella jugaba con la comida. Después, suspiró e, inquieta, se movió. Por qué sería?

Tal vez ella también estaba tensa fingiendo que su casamiento era normal. Se sintió culpable por haberla ayudado a hacerle creer a su hermano que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Aunque acabase de conocerlo, Gaara intuía que Deidara era un hombre honrado, franco y medio loco si se ponía a hablar de arte.

Cuando habían llegado, Ino le había dirigido una mirada suplicante y él no había podido dejar de atender. No entendía por qué ella deseaba esconder la verdad de su hermano y de su cuñada, pero no iba a traicionarla.

Gaara se rehusaba a analizar los motivos que lo llevaban a ser leal a la mujer que le había arruinado la vida por un capricho. Intentaba convencerse que era más fácil fingir que explicar todo a esos extraños.

Deseando desviar su pensamiento de sus problemas con Ino, Gaara giró hacia Deidara, sentado a su otro lado. Este conversaba con su mujer. En un tono autoritario, decía:

— La criatura va a nacer en Heian Kyo. Nuestra estadía de cuatro meses en Landview ya tendría que haber terminado hace mucho tiempo.

— Pero Deidara nació en Heian Kyo y yo quería que nuestro otro hijo naciese aquí en mi castillo. Eso no es pedir demasiado — argumentó Mei en tono irritado.

Sorprendido, Gaara observó a Deidara. El barón de Yamanaka, cuya reputación era de coraje y orgullo, permitiría que su mujer le diese ordenes? Y qué quería decir ella con "mi castillo"? Los bienes de una mujer pasaban a ser del marido después del casamiento.

El percibió, mientras la conversación entre la pareja continuaba, que Deidara comenzaba a ceder. Absurdo! Jamás permitiría que mujer alguna le determinase su conducta. Sin duda, Deidara Yamanaka trataba a Mei con demasiada consideración. Resultado: ella usaba la devoción de él contra su marido. Así Había sido con sus padres. Su madre había usado el amor de marido para manipularlo.

Gaara no aceptaría ese tratamiento por parte de Ino. Ella podía planear usar su belleza y su inteligencia para controlarlo, pero no lo conseguiría. Él no permitiría que se entrometiese en sus asuntos, como Mei hacía con Deidara.

Percibiendo que Gaara mostraba interés en su conversación con su mujer, Deidara giró hacia él con aire sombrío.

Ino vio eso y resolvió distraerlo. Conociendo bien a su hermano y a su cuñada, ella no se impresionaba con sus discusiones. Ambos eran temerarios, pero siempre acababan cediendo. Se Amaban mucho para pelear por tonterías.

Gaara, sin embargo, no sabía eso. No debía haberlo traído a Landview cuando la relación entre ellos era tan tensa. No tenía suficiente intimidad con su marido para explicarle la situación y, si lo hiciese, él no le creería. Sonriendo, intentó distraer a su hermano.

— Deidara, por qué no nos cuentas de tus aventuras en la guerra?

Ella tuvo ganas de reírse de la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano. En el pasado, acostumbraba a demostrar indiferencia cuando él hablaba de sus experiencias de guerra. Su nueva curiosidad debía dejarlo perplejo.

La sugestión hizo Deidara cayera en sí. Ciertos asuntos, entre marido y mujer, sólo debían ser discutidos en privado.

Dirigiéndose a Gaara, él preguntó:

— Serviste en el ejercito del emperador?

— No. Yo tenía catorce años cuando mi padre murió y fui llamado a administrar sus propiedades. Sin embargo, siento que contribuí a los esfuerzos del emperador a través de impuestos y donaciones en oro. Eso, naturalmente, me deja desprotegido contra esos que desean perjudicar mis tierras y mis vasallos.

Sorprendida, Ino lo miró. Ignoraba ese detalle. Pero, en verdad, sabía muy poco respecto de Gaara. Había imaginado que él había estado en guerra como todos los hombres a quien conocía. La excepción era Naruto, pero su hermano servía al emperador allí en País del Fuego como mensajero.

Interesada, miró a su marido. Tal vez Deidara consiguiese que él hablase más sobre sí mismo.

Ella también imaginó lo que Deidara respondería a los comentarios de Gaara. Su hermano era amigo del emperador Murakami y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. En las palabras anteriores de su marido había habido un toque de crítica. Pocos nobles tendrían el coraje de hablar de esa forma delante de un amigo del emperador. Inclinándose hacia adelante, prestó atención.

Deidara miró a Gaara con un poco de sospecha.

— El emperador Murakami gobierna por derecho propio. Dudas de sus responsabilidades para con el reino? Que Sus intereses son más importantes que los del país?

Gaara cruzó las manos delante de su plato y enfrentó la mirada de Deidara.

— Yo también amo a mi emperador y a País del Fuego. Pero creo que él debería preocuparse primero por el país y, después, de las posesiones en el Continente. Nuestro pueblo dio todo para apoyar esta guerra con el fin de instituir a Murakami como emperador total. Ningún Hombre daría más que yo por proteger al emperador y al reino en caso hubiese una invasión en nuestra costa. Entre tanto, continúo pensando que es un esfuerzo demasiado grande asegurar territorio en otro país.

Por algún tiempo, Deidara no dijo nada. Después sacudió a cabeza.

— Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Murakami precisaba mostrar fuerza para hacer que los enemigos entendiesen que no podían presionarlo más.

Mientras los dos continuaban conversando , Ino respiró aliviada.. Aunque no se diesen cuenta, tenían puntos en común como el amor al emperador y a la patria.

Sin darse cuenta, el respeto por su marido comenzó a formarse. Él había sido valiente al expresar su opinión ante Deidara, un seguidor ardoroso del emperador. Más allá de todo, ella concordaba con Gaara.

Los Interrumpió para decir: — Gaara está en lo cierto. El hecho de que Murakami se declare emperador total hasta ahora no lo ayudó en nada. En verdad, sólo causó problemas. Hay problemas en las fronteras con los países vecinos que demandan soluciones urgentes.

Ino ruborizó al ver a Gaara girar hacia ella y mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción. Los ojos castaños le recorrían la cara con admiración. Incapaz de desviar la mirada, ella comenzó a sentir dificultad para respirar.

Como si también estuviese bajo el dominio de las emociones, Gaara extendió la mano y la puso sobre la suya en la mesa. Una sensación agradable la envolvió, llevándola a inclinarse hacia él.

Se oyó una risa corta y Deidara habló en tono divertido:

— Creo, Mei, que debemos mandar a estos recién casados a la cama.

En un gesto brusco, Ino sacó la mano y enderezó su cuerpo. Cómo podía haber permitido que eso pasase? Bastaba con que Gaara la tocase para que ella se olvidase de todo.

Miró a su marido y, por la tensión de los músculos del rostro de él, vio que estaba enojado. Se Irritó. El continuaba culpándola por lo que pasaba entre ambos. No lamentaría tanto de sus reacciones hacia él si Gaara parase de luchar contra ellas. Por qué él no intentaba ser su amigo?

El hecho era que Ino quería mucho más. Lo que sentía por Gaara no tenía nada que ver con amistad y si con los misterios que atraían a un hombre y a una mujer. Momentos atrás, él la había mirado casi con dulzura y sin la acostumbrada actitud defensiva. Aunque breve, había sido la comunicación más intensa que ella hubiese experimentado en su vida.

A pesar del comentario de Deidara, ellos todavía permanecieron por algún tiempo en el salón e Ino fue la primera en retirarse:

Gaara se dirigió al cuarto indicado por Mei. Sería muy bueno dormir en una cama. La falta de sueño lo había perturbado en las dos últimas noches. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era por culpa de la comodidad rústica de la tienda sino por no lograr apartar a Ino de sus pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, vio que no estaba vacío. Ino estaba sentada en una silla delante de la chimenea encendida.

Al oírlo entrar, ella se levantó y giró. Usaba una larga camisola blanca y tenía los cabellos rubios sueltos alrededor de los hombros. Gaara quedó paralizado ante esa visión, pero pronto se controló.

— Disculpa. Por lo visto, entré en el cuarto equivocado — dijo al girar para abrir la puerta.

Ino levantó la mano.

— No, espere. No es un error. Mei creyó natural acomodarnos en el mismo cuarto porque somos marido y mujer.

Gaara fue invadido por una oleada de calor.

— Lo Entiendo. Bien, voy a dormir allá afuera junto a los carruajes — dijo al retroceder para la puerta.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y se aproximó, la luminosidad de la chimenea le delineaba la silueta realzando sus curvas. El sintió el calor aumentar.

— No hay necesidad, Gaara. Como marido y mujer tenemos derecho a ocupar el mismo cuarto — argumentó con voz suave.

— No — respondió él, sintiendo la resistencia debilitarse.

— Por qué, Gaara? No podemos intentar el inicio de una relación?

Con Ino tan cerca, él halló difícil recordarse porque necesitaba mantener la distancia. Pensó en el modo como lo había mirado durante la conversación en la cena y en cómo había defendido su punto de vista, aunque este fuese diferente del de Deidara. Nunca tan poco lo había estimulado tanto. Ajeno a todo lo demás, Gaara la tomó en sus brazos. Sin resistirse, ella ofreció sus labios. Estrechándola, él podía sentir su erección crecer. Cuando el beso se profundizó, Ino gimió y lo enlazó por el cuello. Por cuenta propia, las lenguas iniciaron una danza frenética.

Con las manos en su espalda, Gaara la empujó mas contra su cuerpo y ella, ondulándose con sensualidad, suspiró.

Se apartó un poco, tomó la mano de él y murmuró, girando hacia la cama:

— Ven conmigo, Gaara.

Dominado por el deseo creciente, él lo siguió. Pero, al mirarla, le extrañó que Ino lo buscase tan abiertamente. Gaara cayó en sí.

Por qué ella lo deseaba? Él no le había dado motivo para eso. No existían razones para que Ino alimentase emociones románticas respecto a él. Por lo tanto, tal demostración de deseo no pasaba de ser una artimaña.

Con su belleza y sus encantos, ella quería atraparlo, quitarle la libertad de pensar y decidir por sí mismo.

Exactamente como su madre había hecho con su padre.

Paró, forzándola a hacer lo mismo.

— Gaara? — murmuró ella, sintiéndolo retraerse.

— No digas nada, bruja. Tu plan casi dio funcionó — la acusó él al soltarle mano.

Brillando, los ojos azules lo miraron,

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— No quiero ningún lazo uniéndonos. No dejaré que me controles.

— No pretendo controlarlo, sólo ser tu mujer. Necesitamos intentar empezar una relación. Es nuestra única esperanza de un futuro razonable.

Aún convencido de tener la razón, Gaara casi creyó en la sinceridad de Ino, pues su voz temblaba de emoción.

— No. No existe esperanza para nosotros. Vi bien como tu cuñada domina a su marido. No voy a transformarme en una dócil mascota.

Luchando contra la tentación de mirar atrás, salió del cuarto. Ino acababa de mostrar cuanto poder podía ejercer sobre él. Por unos minutos, Gaara había perdido la noción de sí mismo y de lo que quería. Peor todavía. Apenas podía creer que había rechazado su invitación a hacer el amor.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Ino crispó las manos en las riendas al observar otra vez la espalda de Gaara. Desvió la mirada, forzándose a admirar la belleza del bosque a lo largo del camino. Pinos y cedros enriquecían el aire con su fragancia estimulante. Bajo los árboles, florecían violetas y margaritas. En otras circunstancias, ella estaría disfrutando ese viaje a través da País del Fuego, pero la actitud resentida de Gaara le impedía hacerlo.

Por Dios, el hombre estaba llevando a la locura! Apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde la noche en que se había ofrecido a él en Landview. Su cara ardía al acordarse de que Gaara había huido del cuarto como si huyese de la peste.

Habían partido a la mañana siguiente y, aunque Gaara hubiese sido amable con Deidara y Mei, a ella sólo le había dirigido las palabras necesarias.

Ino estaba convencida de que Mei se había dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba entre ambos, pues la había mirado con aire pensativo varias veces.

Sin querer, volvió su mirada hacia Gaara. Por qué él dificultaba todo? Cuanto más intentaba conocerlo, mas esquivo él se mostraba. Gaara no se daba cuenta que, por el interés de ambos, sería mejor que se entendiesen? Ella sólo intentaba atravesar las barreras que los separaban.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, admitía que deseaba a su marido. Nada de lo que él hiciese cambiaría ese hecho. Volvió a ruborizarse al recordar su reacción al ser besada. Gaara debía percibir su debilidad , pues, por más que quisiese, ella no lograba esconderla. Cada vez que su marido la tocaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba con deseo.

Sería eso lo que exasperaba a Gaara? Sentiría rechazo por su deseo desinhibido? Confundida, se mordió el labio.

Las mujeres de la corte afirmaban que a los hombres les gustaban que las mujeres mostraran ganas de ir a la cama.

Tal vez Gaara fuese diferente. Por lo menos se comportaba de manera extraña. Esperaría que ella se mostrase insensible al contacto físico? Imposible fingir indiferencia cuando su cuerpo se incendiaba al menor toque de él, reflexionó Ino.

Y qué derecho tenía él a querer tal cosa? Ella misma había sentido la evidencia de su excitación cuando él la había sujetado contra su cuerpo.

Inquieta, Ino se movió en la silla de montar. Necesitaba sacarse tales ideas de la mente. Pensar en ese asunto no la ayudaría en nada.

Por alguna razón, Gaara intentaba negar la atracción que sentía por ella. Admitía eso, pero era muy difícil aceptar el hecho de que no sólo se negaba al amor sino también a la relación sexual.

Enojada consigo misma por permitir que el comportamiento de Gaara la perturbase nuevamente, resolvió buscar compañía.

Disminuyó el paso de Minerva hasta ser alcanzada por el carruaje donde Sakura viajaba. Consciente de que Gaara se enojaba con cualquier atraso, estudió la situación.

Viendo a Sakura apartarse hacia el centro del banco, se resolvió. Inclinada, y con las manos firmes, agarró el borde de madera. El cochero, horrorizado, tuvo intención de parar, pero Ino lo advirtió:

— Continua. A Lord Sabaku No no le gustan las paradas innecesarias. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y no corro peligro.

Con un movimiento ágil, pasó del caballo al carruaje. En seguida, llamó a uno de los hombres que cabalgaba para que tomara las riendas de Minerva y la atara al vehículo.

Acostumbrada a la conducta de Ino, Sakura no se mostró sorprendida o enojada. Sabía que su patrona jamás se expondría a peligros inútiles. Satisfecha, interrumpió la costura que venía haciendo.

— Me cansé de mi propia compañía — dijo Ino sonriendo.

— Y yo estoy contenta con la tuya. Con este traqueteo continuo, no consigo dar dos puntos derechos.

— Para qué esforzarte entonces?

— Para distraerme. No aguanto más viajar. Será que pararemos dentro de poco? — Sakura preguntó mirando en dirección a Gaara y Aoi.

— No tengo idea. Mi marido no me comenta sus planes.

En ese instante, Gaara miró por sobre su hombro y no escondió su enojo y su sorpresa al ver a Ino en el carruaje. Le dijo algo a Aoi, quien venía en dirección al vehículo. Mientras se aproximaba, él dirigía miradas significativas a Sakura.

Ino observó a su compañera. Le notó la cara colorada y la mirada baja. Estaría pasando algo entre esos dos?, se preguntó. Ella no sabía si le gustaba la idea. Sakura estaba con ella hacía varios años y la idea de privarse de su compañía la inquietaba.

Se censuró. No tenía que preocuparse con eso. Si llegase la hora de que Sakura la dejara, ella se despediría cariñosamente. Hasta entonces, observaría el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

— Lady Ino, su marido manda a decirle que pare el carruaje la próxima vez que quiera viajar en él — dijo Aoi, contrariado.

Ino apretó los labios, pero sonrió.

— Lo sé. No consigo agradar a Lord Sabaku No. Para no entrar en conflicto con él, intenté evitar un atraso en nuestro viaje. Pero, no importa lo que yo haga, el siempre se enoja. Por favor, dígale que haré lo que quiera. Ah, y si quiere darme nuevas instrucciones, que tenga coraje de venir a hablar conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Ino, Aoi rió.

— Ya hice eso, lady Ino. Sólo acepté venir a hablarle ahora porque no soportaba más la compañía de su marido.

La queja de Aoi era señal de que Gaara no se estaba comportando normalmente, pensó Ino. Eso le daba cierto alivio, pues ya comenzaba a imaginar si no se habría casado con un hombre sólo capaz de sentir rabia.

No, se corrigió Ino. El también sentía pasión, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

Los defectos de su marido nada tenían que ver con Aoi. No sería correcto involucrarlo en ese conflicto matrimonial.

— Pensándolo mejor, prefiero hablar yo misma con Gaara. No encuentro correcto mandar mensajes a través de otra persona.

Aoi se rió otra vez.

— En ese caso, lady Ino, puedo cabalgar por algún tiempo aquí junto do carruaje?

Su compañía es más agradable que la de cierto barón.

— Claro — respondió Ino.

Mientras hablaba, ella notó la mirada de admiración de Aoi al perfil de Sakura. Esta, a su vez, se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Al levantar un poco os ojos, dejó ver la inseguridad y la ansiedad que la dominaban.

Ino quedó pensativa. Podía ver que su compañera retribuía el interés de Aoi. Esperaba que este no se atreviese a tratar Sakura livianamente. Aunque fuese más joven, Ino se sentía responsable por la criada. Si Aoi pretendía seducirla, debía ser con intención de casamiento. A pesar de que todo no pasaba de ser una sospecha suya, lo mejor era mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sería interesante observarlos. Aoi era un hombre atractivo, con cabellos rubios y ojos azules, además de su porte imponente. Pero esas cualidades no bastaban. Era preciso que también mostrase ser bueno, amoroso y honrado .se dio cuenta que su obligación era descubrir si él era, o no, el marido ideal para Sakura.

Por ser allegado a Aoi, Gaara era la persona indicada para darle informaciones a ese respecto. Iría a buscarlo, pero no le diría por qué indagaba sobre el vasallo. A causa de su pésima opinión sobre las mujeres, su marido, sin duda, intentaría interferir en el romance incipiente, creyendo estar protegiendo a Aoi. Tendría que ser cuidadosa para no despertar las sospechas de Gaara.

La oportunidad de Ino de hablar con su marido surgió algunas horas después, a la tarde, cuando pararon para acampar.

Ella y Sakura se preparaban para asar varias liebres cazadas por Gaara. Aoi y los otros hombres se ocupaban de encender la hoguera y armar las barracas. Mientras tanto, Gaara alimentaba y daba agua a los animales.

El sólo se aproximó a la hoguera cuando la comida estuvo lista. Como siempre, se sirvió y se apartó del grupo, yendo a sentarse en un tronco de un árbol a cierta distancia.

Cuando Aoi comenzó a conversar con una sonriente Sakura, Ino fue a sentarse al lado de su marido.

Distraído con sus propios pensamientos, él no la vio se aproximarse y sólo notó su presencia cuando ella se acomodó en el tronco. No consiguió disimular el susto y, por algún tiempo, se mantuvo en silencio.

Por un instante, Ino quedó confundida. Qué había hecho para asustar al indomable Gaara? Pero era muy bueno verlo inquieto, pues él se esforzaba al máximo por fingir indiferencia.

Sintiéndose confiada, Ino continuó saboreando la deliciosa carne. Sakura la había saborizado con cebollas y hierbas silvestres.

Finalmente, Gaara habló, esforzándose por parecer natural:

— Ino, puedo serte útil en algo?

Ella giró y sonrió.

— Tienes algún favor específico en mente?

— No, no tengo.

— Yo me refiero a tu presencia a mi lado. Debes querer algo de mí. Prefiero que lo digas pronto.

Unas ganas incontrolables de provocarlo la dominaron. Se Irritaba con el hecho de que Gaara quisiera librarse de ella rápidamente. Finalmente, era su marido y la ignoraba todo el tiempo. Llegaba al punto de mandar a su vasallo a hablarle cuando se enojaba con su comportamiento.

Notando su agitación creciente, resolvió decir pronto lo que tenía en mente y apartarse.

— Marido —comenzó y lo vio hacer una mueca, Ino tuvo que reprimir el comentario que le vino a la mente. Gaara lo quisiera o no debía aceptarlo: ellos eran marido y mujer. No permitiría que él la exasperase. Decidida, volvió a comenzar:

— Marido, soy consciente de que te preocupas por mi seguridad.

Por un instante, él se mostró perplejo, pero, después, se recompuso.

— Tienes razón. No quiero que te pases del caballo al carruaje en movimiento. Pídele al cochero que pare y que te ayude.

Los ojos color agua marina la miraban con la expresión de censura de un padre indignado con el comportamiento de su hija. Pero lo que más la irritaba era el hecho que continuase hallándolo atractivo. Contra su voluntad, admiraba sus facciones y sentía ganas de acariciarlo. Su piel sería suave o áspera en la palma de su mano? Qué haría si él la tomase entre sus brazos en un acceso de pasión?

Lo disfrutaría, claro. Pero ahí estaba el problema para el cual no tenía solución. Gaara había probado estar decidido a resistir la atracción que sentía por ella.

Apartó esa idea de su mente y se concentró en lo que tenía que decir. Precisaba mostrarle a Gaara que quería ser tratada con respeto. Lo miró directo a los ojos y, sonriendo, habló en tono calmo:

— Mi querido marido, te aseguro que aprecio tu preocupación por mí, aún mas por ser esta la primera vez en que la demuestras. En otras circunstancias, yo me sentiría agradecida por tus cuidados. Sin embargo, en este asunto de cabalgar, harías bien en entender mi caso. Mi padre me puso en una silla de montar cuando yo sólo tenía dos años. Desde entonces, nunca dejé de andar a caballo. No es por presunción que afirmo ganarle carreras a muchos hombres, inclusive a mis hermanos, eximios jinetes. Pero más allá de todo, creo que, después de arriesgar tu caballo al saltar el río, tú no tienes autoridad para darme lecciones sobre el tema seguridad.

Mientras hablaba, la expresión de Gaara se volvió sombría. Con un gesto brusco, se levantó y se puso de pie delante de ella.

— Naturalmente, Ino, a vos no te gusta correr riesgos. Fue así como me forzaste a ir a la cena en ausencia de Naruto para que él nos atrapase juntos. Por qué ibas a cambiar tu modo de actuar?

Resentida, Ino no contuvo una exclamación. Se levantó y lo enfrentó.

— Ya discutimos ese punto, Gaara, y yo te dije que no te había preparado una trampa. Mi palabra debería ser suficiente. Además yo no te aceptaría ni como premio de una apuesta.

Una carcajada se hizo oír. Ino giró y vio que el resto del grupo los observaba con una curiosidad desinhibida. Había sido Aoi quien había reído.

Irritado, Gaara gritó:

— Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer? Puedo buscarles algo para que estén ocupados.

Mientras todos desviaban la mirada, Gaara tomó el brazo de Ino y la llevó entre los árboles.

— Creo en ti, Ino. Tú dejaste bien clara tu insatisfacción respecto a nuestra unión. Pero dudo que seas capaz de decidir lo que es mejor para ti misma.

En una actitud de desafío, ella puso las manos en las caderas.

— Tú no me conoces. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no indica como es mi carácter o mi habilidad para juzgar.

— Por eso, debo guiarme por lo que veo con mis propios ojos — respondió él con tono de desdén.

Ino comenzaba a enojarse, pero por nada de este mundo lo demostraría. Tuvo que luchar contra sus lágrimas.

Ajeno a su tentativa de mantenerse calma, él prosiguió, rabioso:

— Ustedes las mujeres no piensan en nada más allá de la satisfacción de su propia voluntad. Mi madre era como tú. Llevó a mi padre a la ruina manipulándolo como un muñeco. Bastaba con una caída de ojos y un balanceo de caderas para que él fuera corriendo a ella como un garañón. Aún cuando ella quedó embarazada de otro hombre, de quien se negó a revelar el nombre, y dio a luz a Aoi mientras mi padre estaba de viaje, él no tuvo el coraje de dejarla. Y mi madre se mostró agradecida por su bondad? De ningún modo. Ella nunca le perdonó su debilidad, sólo la usó para satisfacer sus caprichos.

Ino estaba perpleja. La información era mucha. Entonces Gaara y Aoi eran hermanos? Necesitaba reflexionar primero sobre las revelaciones acerca de la madre de su marido. Finalmente, entendía la extraña actitud de Gaara en relación a las mujeres. Extendió la mano para tocarlo, pero él se apartó.

— No necesito tus gestos de simpatía.

— Gaara, por favor, sólo quiero comprenderte. No tenía idea...

— Si yo tuviese un gramo de sentido común no te habría contado todo esto. No sé como consigues provocarme de esta forma. Pero no permitiré que continúes controlándome. Salí de una situación como esta años atrás cuando mi madre murió. Pero ni ella me provocaba como tú. No voy a someterme a eso sólo porque una joven malcriada no evalúa las consecuencias de sus palabras y de sus actos.

Con mirada furioso la encaró.

— De aquí en adelante, reflexionarás acerca como tu comportamiento puede afectar a otras personas. No es un pedido, es una orden.

Gaara se pasaba de la cuenta, pensó Ino.

— Cómo te atreves a tanto? Eres insoportable! No acataré tus ordenes!

Con las fosas nasales temblando y luchando por recuperar el control, él continuó mirándola.

Aunque dominada por la rabia, Ino vio la necesidad de calmarse. Precisaba pensar en algo más importante además del hecho de que Gaara le daba una orden que no podría cumplir. Y él lo sabía.

Lo que más la perturbaba era el hecho de que él le hubiera revelado algo sobre sí mismo. Su marido debía temer que ella usase la historia de su pasado contra él.

Ino respiró profundamente varias veces. Tenía de actuar con cautela para asegurarse una cierta civilidad entre ambos en el futuro. Gaara necesitaba comprender que ella no traicionaría su confianza en beneficio propio. Volvió a extenderle la mano para tocarlo, pero él la rechazó.

— Gaara, lo que acabas de contarme...

— No des mucha importancia a lo que dije. Eso ya no significa nada para mí — dijo él interrumpiéndola.

Se volvía claro que Gaara no quería que ella continuase hablando sobre el asunto e intentara ganarse su confianza.

Ino podía ver la amargura en los ojos color agua marina, y su corazón se condolió. Se acordó de cuando lo había visto por primera vez, comparándolo con un lobo.

Se volvió consciente de las sombras del bosque y de los ruidos de los animales que buscaban abrigo durante la noche. En el aire había un toque de inquietud, la misma que ella sentía en Gaara. Con los cabellos despeinados por la brisa y la mirada distante, la imagen se volvió más vívida. Gaara era un animal solitario que recorría el bosque en busca de sustento, descanso y, tal vez, la calidez ofrecida por otra criatura.

Sería posible fuese ella esa criatura?

Ino apartó la idea y se sintió triste.

Como si no tuviese control sobre su lengua y sabiendo que podría provocar una nueva oleada de rabia en Gaara, habló:

— No sé qué decir. Te Conozco tan poco. No puedo imaginar cómo deben haber sido tu infancia y tu juventud. Pero las venciste. Me conmueve ver el amor con que tratas a Aoi, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias del nacimiento de él.

Gaara no escondió su sorpresa porque Ino se refiriese a ese punto. Levantó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

— No puedo culpar a mi hermano por los pecados de nuestra madre. Aoi tiene tanta responsabilidad por su nacimiento como cualquier otra criatura.

— Aún así, me siento honrada de llamarte marido. No son muchos los hombres capaces de aceptar tal hecho con bondad.

Pensativo y confundido, él la miró por un largo tiempo. Sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso, Ino prosiguió, pues hacia mucho que pensaba en la hija de Gaara de quien se había convertido en la madre al casarse con él.

— Te debes pensar de la misma forma en relación a tu hija. De otro modo, por qué te tomarías el trabajo de reconocerla?

Aún mientras hablaba, la expresión de Gaara se volvió distante y desconfiada.

Frustrada, Ino tuvo ganas de golpear el pie en el suelo otra vez. Pero no ganaría nada con eso. Tal vez Gaara no quisiese que ella hablase de su hija.

— Lo que tú piensas de mí, bueno o malo, no tiene importancia — declaró él en tono seco.

— Por qué debe ser así? Necesitamos conocernos para encarar nuestro matrimonio de manera correcta.

Gaara crispó las manos y se rehusó a mirarla.

— No lo necesitamos — afirmó para luego darse vuelta y desaparecer en el bosque.

Al verlo sumirse entre los árboles, Ino no se controló ni golpeó el pie en el suelo . No era igual a la madre de él y jamás intentaría dominar a un hombre para conseguir sus propios objetivos en la vida. Eso le repugnaba.

Si Gaara lo entendiese así, podrían establecer una vida conyugal medianamente normal. Lo quisiera o no, estaban casados y necesitaban aceptar el hecho. Aún una unión sin amor podía gozar de tranquilidad y hasta de amistad.

Ino no esperaba amor, sino sólo que Gaara la viese como una persona diferente de su madre. Sabiendo cual era la raíz del problema, se sintió más determinada a luchar por una situación amigable. El antagonismo que los dominaba era insoportable.

Gaara no miró hacia atrás mientras se metía en el bosque. Precisaba mantener distancia de esa bruja que lo llamaba marido.

Qué estaría pasándole? Perdía el sentido común cada vez que miraba esos ojos azules. Ella poseía el poder de hacerlo decir cosas jamás mencionadas a nadie. Conseguía traspasar las barreras que él mantenía entre si y las demás personas.

Ni el mismo Aoi sabía cuán grande había sido la naturaleza dominante de la madre de ambos. Por qué Ino aparecía y le desordenaba su vida tan bien organizada? El se enorgullecía de lo que había logrado. Su padre le había llevado las propiedades a la ruina para satisfacer los caprichos de su madre, sin embargo él las había administrado con eficiencia, recuperándolas. Y lo había hecho siendo un amo justo, que no explotaba a sus arrendatarios.

Más allá de todo, era hábil en las artes marciales y confiaba en su propia habilidad para defender lo que era suyo.

En Cuanto a las mujeres, Gaara no las odiaba, sólo tenía consciencia de la verdad. A aquellas que uno llevaba a la cama se mostraban mas enamoradas después de recibir un regalo o una moneda de plata. Aunque se esforzase por proporcionarles placer, jamás se había ligado a nadie que pudiera hacerle perder su autonomía. Ni alguien tan bella y excitante como Ino lo llevaría a perder su libertad.

Por un momento de locura, se había preguntado si ella no sería diferente. Ino no lo había considerado débil por sentir afecto por su hermano bastardo.

Pero en seguida, sin embargo, ella le había preguntado por Yuki. El interés demostrado por la criatura sólo podía ser una actuación. Ninguna dama de la nobleza sentía simpatía por los hijos ilegítimos de su marido.

Ino sólo intentaba dominarlo con palabras cordiales. Si conquistase su amor, lo usaría para obtener lo que deseaba. Si no era por eso, por qué otro motivo ella quería conocerlo mejor?

Ino era igual a las otras, interesada sólo en su propio bienestar. Bella e inteligente, precisaba ser enfrentada con determinación, no importaba cuan difícil eso fuese.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE

Ino no sabía qué esperar, pero Sabaku No la sorprendió. Sin duda, era la vivienda de un hombre que deseaba conservar y proteger su propiedad.

El castillo y los patios estaban rodeados por una muralla alta y larga con una zanja a su alrededor. Delante del puente levadizo, había una torre de unos diez metros de altura.

Cuando se aproximaban, un hombre se asomó y los observó con desconfianza .Tan pronto como Gaara lo llamó, él lo reconoció y giró, ordenando que el puente fuese bajado.

En un gesto nervioso, Ino apretó las riendas. Aunque estuviese contenta por terminar el viaje, le preocupaba la recepción que la aguardaba. Naturalmente, nadie esperaba que Gaara volviese casado.

Tampoco sabía nada respecto a Yuki, y el momento de conocerla se aproximaba. Cómo reaccionaría la niña al casamiento de su padre? Generalmente, a las criaturas no les gustaban sus madrastras.

Ella no dudaba de su habilidad maternal, pues siempre había tenido una cierto don para tratar a las criaturas. Pero Yuki podía seguir el ejemplo de su padre y tratarla con indiferencia. Cualquier persona podía ver que a Gaara no le gustaba su nueva mujer.

Levantó bien la cabeza. Esa mañana, se había vestido con esmero. Usaba un kimono blanco con detalles de nieve y un obi verde, ambas de seda finísima. Sakura le había peinado los cabellos y los había sujetado con adornos de oro. Por consideración a las personas a quienes sería presentada, quería presentar una buena apariencia.

Al atravesar el puente levadizo, Ino notó que el agua del foso estaba limpia y no exhalaba mal olor.

Los habitantes del castillo corrieron a saludarlos cuando entraron al patio. Gaara y Aoi cabalgaban adelante, seguidos por Ino. Pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención a ella. Todos sonreían y hablaban, satisfechos por ver a su señor retornar sano y salvo.

Ino sintió cierto ánimo. Obviamente las personas querían a Gaara y no le temían. Era una buena señal. Ella. También, precisaría conquistar la confianza y el respeto de todos ellos.

Entonces, los carruajes con sus pertenencias surgieron en el patio, provocando silencio. Con curiosidad, las personas miraron a Gaara y, después, a ella.

Lentamente, Gaara desmontó y entregó las riendas del garañón a un muchacho. Fue evidente para Ino que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, menos presentarla.

Al lado de Gaara, Aoi sonreía, divirtiéndose con la contrariedad de su hermano.

Cuanto más Gaara se mantenía callado, más grande era silencio en el patio.

Finalmente, Aoi no se contuvo:

— Mi buena gente, vuestro señor trae buenas nuevas. Como parece no poder encontrar las palabras, yo hablaré en su lugar. Mi hermano, Sabaku No Gaara, se casó.

Un murmullo subió en el aire. Ino no había imaginado que la sorpresa sería tan grande. Nadie esperaba eso. Se Hizo silencio nuevamente mientras esperaban que Gaara hablase. El, sin embargo, continuaba mudo y avergonzado.

Ino se irritó. Qué pensaba su marido? Quería que todos supiesen cuan infeliz estaba con su matrimonio? Ella no aceptaría el estigma de ser una esposa indeseada. Y, ya que no podía contar con el auxilio de Gaara, resolvió actuar por cuenta propia.

Desmontó y fue a apostarse al lado de él . Sonriente y con voz firme, dijo:

— Marido, no quieres presentarme a tu gente? Veo que la recepción calurosa te dejó mudo para contarles sobre nosotros.

Detectando la determinación de Ino, Gaara cayó en sí y la miró. No tenía intención de humillarla. Era su esposa y merecía el respeto de todos. El tampoco quería que desconfiasen de que había caído en una trampa, por lo tanto debía disimular. Sonriendo, le tomó la mano.

— Muy bien. Yo sólo estaba buscando las palabras justas. Quiero presentarles a mi esposa, Ino de Sabaku No. Espero que la reciban con el mismo afecto demostrado hacia mí.

Hubo aclamaciones de entusiasmo.

Ino, sorprendida, miró a su marido. Él no la miraba con esa expresión desde la primera noche. La dulzura en los ojos agua marina la emocionó, y ella, sin querer, le apretó la mano. Pero, entonces, notó las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca y se decepcionó.

Cuan tonta había sido. Ya conocía a Gaara lo suficiente para saber que él no demostraría afecto sin segundas intenciones.

Aún así, admitió que debería mostrarse agradecida porque él había preservado su dignidad. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia él , murmuró:

— muchas gracias, marido.

Gaara se sorprendió con la suavidad de su mirada. Sintió el calor de su mano y por un momento...

No. Sólo el contacto físico lo llevaba a pensar en el modo en que Ino reaccionaba con él. Al sujetarle la mano, tuvo que luchar contra las imágenes de esa misma mano acariciándole el cuerpo.

La Observó y notó que ella parecía tan joven e insegura. Ese era un aspecto nuevo de la autosuficiente Ino, y era algo que lo atraía mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, le apretó la mano, pero la soltó en seguida. Imaginar que Ino era vulnerable significaba caer en otra trampa. A pesar de su apariencia frágil, ella era muy capaz de cuidar de sus propios intereses. Determinado, se apartó.

— Vamos a entrar. Mi mujer está cansada después de nuestro largo viaje y debe reposar antes de ser presentada a cada uno de ustedes. Espero que no se ofendan y entiendan que quiero mantenerla de buen humor — agregó con un guiño malicioso, lo que provocó la risa generalizada.

Ino se ruborizó y miró de reojo a Gaara. No sabía por qué a su marido le gustaba hacer esa broma, especialmente de tono lujurioso. Una vez más, admitió que lo conocía muy poco.

Al observar los rostros risueños a su alrededor, se preguntó qué pensarían si supiesen la verdad. Ese hombre tan viril que era su marido, no quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Su gente se habrían mostrado decepcionadas. Para el alivio de Ino, las personas comenzaron a dispersarse.

El salón era inmenso, con techo alto, y comprendía casi el primero de los tres pisos del castillo. Unas pocas personas los siguieron, pero volvieron pronto a sus quehaceres. Mientras Gaara conducía a Ino por el salón, una joven bonita, rubia y de ojos azules se aproximó. Ella traía una criatura pequeña de la mano. Nerviosa, la muchacha se paró delante de los dos.

— Ella quería salir al patio, mi Lord, pero yo no dejé, por miedo a que se aproximase a los caballos — explicó, sonriendo de manera insinuante.

Al mirar a Ino, no escondió su resentimiento. Con seguridad, había oído hablar del casamiento de Gaara y no estaba satisfecha. Sin importarle, Ino desvió la mirada de la muchacha. No esperaba que todos la recibiesen con los brazos abiertos.

Gaara, a su voz, no pareció notar la expresión de la criada.

— Hiciste bien, Hyla. Ella se acerca mucho a los caballos — dijo Gaara , en seguida, se aclaró la garganta y agregó dirigiéndose a Ino: — Mi hija Yuki.

Ino quedó perpleja. Como una campesina, la niña usaba una prenda indefinida de lanilla gris . Manchas de suciedad le obscurecían las facciones, y los cabellos castaños estaban completamente enmarañados. Hasta Tenían pedazos de paja.

— Qué es esto? — preguntó Ino al retirar un palito de paja .

— Ella estaba durmiendo en el piso, mi Lord — respondió a criada con aire serio.

— En el piso? — exclamó Ino, sorprendida con la idea de que la hija de un noble fuese tratada con tanta negligencia.

Esperó que Gaara reprendiese a Hyla, pero él no lo hizo. Por el contrario, su marido hallaba ese hecho muy natural.

A Ino no le gustó lo que veía, pero se tragó las palabras de censura. Como recién llegada, no le cabía criticar lo que pasaba en el castillo hasta entonces. En el futuro, sin embargo, sería diferente. Como lady de Sabaku No, no toleraría que la criatura fuese tratada de esa forma.

Se arrodilló y extendió los brazos hacia la niña.

— Buenos días, Yuki — saludó con voz suave.

La criatura la miró con ojos muy abiertos. Ino percibió que era extremamente tímida. Le acarició los cabellos y agregó:

— Soy Ino. Yuki miró de reojo a Gaara y, viéndolo asentir con la cabeza, murmuró mirando hacia el piso:

— Ino.

— Bien, voy a dejarte con lady Ino. He estado lejos por mucho tiempo y preciso ver cómo anda todo — dijo Gaara, acariciando el rostro de su hija.

Ino se levantó y se puso delante de él. Con una voz firme pero baja, para no asustar a la niña, preguntó:

— Sólo saludas así a tu hija , Gaara?

El se puso tenso por la censura implícita en sus palabras.

— Busca el regalo para ella, yo ahora no tengo tiempo para buscarlo en el equipaje. Debo atender mis asuntos.

Obviamente, él no tenía ni idea de cuan extraño era su comportamiento, pensó Ino, pues la miraba con aire de espanto. Ahora entendía por qué Yuki era tan tímida. Gaara necesitaba aprender a actuar como padre.

Pero en ese su primer día en Sabaku No y en presencia de una criada, no sería oportuno mencionar nada. Además, debía usar tacto. Gaara debía descubrir por sí mismo cómo tratar a su hija.

Todo lo que le dijo a su marido fue:

— Qué bondadoso de tu parte. Estoy segura de que Yuki quedará agradecida con tu regalo. — En seguida, tomó la mano de la criatura. — Vamos, mi querida. Necesitamos aprovechar para conocernos bien mientras tu padre cuida de sus asuntos. Cuando él vuelva, te dará un abrazo y un beso.

Gaara abrió los ojos. Jamás había pensado en abrazar a la niña.

Ino cambió de tema.

— Espero que las criadas sepan donde me voy a instalar.

— Claro. Voy a decirles a donde llevar tu equipaje.

— No es preciso. Puedo cuidarme de mí misma. Sólo indícame la dirección en que queda el cuarto y no te importunaré mas.

Ino comenzaba a notar cómo sería útil allí. A pesar de ser tan seguro de sí mismo, su marido necesitaba de su ayuda en algo muy importante. Gaara no tenía ni idea de cómo criar a su hija y ella pretendía enseñarle.

…

Exhausto, Gaara se apeó y entregó su caballo a un muchacho del establo.

Desde su llegada, el día anterior, no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar cuanto necesitaba descansar. Por la noche, había sido llamado para juzgar una disputa en el alojamiento de los soldados y había vuelto al castillo muy tarde. Yuki ya dormía y él no pudo verla.

Por la mañana, muy temprano, el consejo de la villa había mandado a pedir su presencia en una reunión urgente. Pero, ahora, él pretendía ver a su hija y darle el presente traído del viaje. Animado, apresuró el paso con la intención de ir a su cuarto y tomar el peine y el espejo de plata pulida que había comprado para ella.

Cuando se aproximaba a las escaleras del castillo, oyó un ruido venido del lado este. Curioso, miró hacia allá.

Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Un grupo de siervos y soldados estaban reunidos. Encima de ellos, se balanceaba una inmensa cama de madera oscura. Pero lo peor era el hecho de que ella estaba colgaba de cuerdas que salían de un agujero en la pared del último piso.

Nadie logró apuntar al responsable de ese desastre.

Ino.

Como si el pensar en ella tuviese el poder de conjurar su presencia, su mujer emergió del agujero para dar órdenes.

— Tengan cuidado. No quiero ni un rayón en la madera.

Que grande atrevimiento! Hacer retirar los postigos de las ventanas sin pedirle permisión!

En un clímax de furia, rumbeó en dirección a los aposentos de su mujer, aposentos que habían sido de su madre. Al entrar, vio los hombres sujetando las cuerdas, Ino todavía estaba asomada por el agujero de la pared y Aoi estaba al lado de Sakura en un rincón. A la derecha, había una pila de piedras. Además de retirar los postigos de las ventanas, la bruja había hecho quitar buena parte del material de la pared. La rabia casi lo cegó.

— Ino! — gritó, enfurecido.

Ella se llevó un susto, pero giró con aire exasperado.

— Si, marido? No ves que estamos ocupados? Te prestaré atención cuando pueda.

— Quiero tu atención ya! Quién dio la orden para demoler mi castillo?

Ella no se intimidó y lo miró con aire enojado.

— No demolí nada. La cama era muy grande para subirla por la escalera. Aún retirando los postigos de las ventanas, ella no pasaría por el agujero. — Se encogió de hombros como si cualquier tonto pudiese ver eso. — Fue preciso remover una parte de la pared. Eso será reparado tan pronto como la cama esté aquí arriba. En Cuanto al permiso, no lo recibí de nadie , pues no se lo pedí a nadie — agregó, empinando la nariz con aire arrogante.

Gaara giró hacia Aoi quien, divertido, observaba la escena.

— Y vos, idiota, porque no impediste esta locura?

— Impedirla? Aunque lo intentase, él no conseguiría — declaró Ino, aproximándose a su marido con las manos en las caderas. — Esa cama es mía. Fue mi abuela materna quien me la dio. Mi abuela la trajo al País del Fuego cuando. Imagínate, mi querido, que yo no dormiría en ninguna otra cama.

Aunque loco de rabia, Gaara no encontró respuesta. Una cama como esa no era simplemente un bien, sino un símbolo de posición social y una herencia de familia. Ino, de hecho, tenía derecho a querer dormir en ella.

Pero quitar un pedazo de pared? Por Dios, ella lo volvería loco!

Los dos se miraron con aire de desafío. Los ojos azules echaban chispas y el pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada por la irritación. A pesar de su furia, Gaara pensó en cuan bella ella era cuando estaba rabiosa. Sintió la tentación de tomarla en sus brazos y transformar la rabia en pasión.

Estaría perdiendo el juicio?, se preguntó. Ino estaba allí hacia sólo un dia y ya le destrozaba la vida. Maldiciendo, salió del cuarto.

Ya había descendido la mitad de la escalera cuando Aoi lo llamó:

— Gaara?

El giró y vio a su hermano con expresión perpleja.

— Qué quieres?

— Gaara, necesitas entender que ella tiene todo el derecho a hacer esto. La pared puede ser reparada por los mismos pedreros que instalaron las ventanas para tu padre. No va a ser mucho trabajo.

— No fui consultado. Esa mujer no puede hacer lo que se le ocurra con mi castillo — respondió Gaara en tono seco.

— Ella es tu esposa.

— No por elección mía, como vos bien sabes. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Aoi pasó al lado de Gaara. Después, paró y habló por sobre su hombro:

— Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena . Si yo tuviese una mujer como esa y una cama tan buena para acostarme con ella, no estaría llorando por mi destino.

Confundido, Gaara se quedó parado, viendo a su hermano apartarse.

Se acordó de las noches de insomnio, durante el viaje, en que imaginaba a Ino desnuda y apasionada en la cama cubierta por telas en el carruaje. Sería por eso que se había enojado con tanta facilidad? Sería la cama el símbolo de su deseo inconfesable por Ino?

Y qué quería decir Aoi cuando afirmaba que estaría contento si tuviese una mujer como Ino? Sería él otra víctima de su fascinación?

Por un instante, quedó resentido con su hermano. Aunque no lo quisiese, Ino era su mujer.

Apretó la cabeza entre sus manos como si pudiese arrancarla de sus pensamientos. No la dejaría llevarlo a dudar de la fidelidad de su hermano. Aoi jamás lo traicionaría, ni en pensamiento ni en acción. Tenía absoluta certeza de eso.

Dos semanas más tarde, Gaara entró en el salón y casi retrocedió. Varias mujeres, con baldes de agua, lavaban las piedras del piso.

Resistió las ganas de retirarse. Ese era su salón y él no estaba dispuesto a ser mantenido fuera de él. Esa vez, Ino había ido demasiado lejos.

En el otro extremo del aposento, cerca de chimenea, había una mesa de caballetes. Una mujer, de silueta delgada, se inclinaba y barría con una escoba.

Ino.

Gaara sintió una cierta aprobación. Pocas mujeres de la nobleza se aceptarían hacer trabajos físicos.

Parado, como si hubiese echado raíces en ese lugar, no consiguió desviar su mirada de las caderas que se mecían de un lado al otro. Sintió una puntada de deseo y se imaginó acariciando esa curva ondulante, levantando su kimono para contemplar la piel sedosa de sus nalgas.

Como si presintiese la presencia de él, Ino enderezó su cuerpo y giró. Lo estudió con mirada incierta. Usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, pero una mecha de sus cabellos rubios le caía en la frente. Con un gesto impaciente, la apartó.

— Gaara!

El se pasó la lengua por los labios y la mano por el rostro.

Gracias a Dios, Ino no podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó. Tal vez fuese el hecho de no tener sexo con una mujer por algún tiempo.

Por unos momentos se olvidó de lo que buscaba. Los cobertores, se acordó con esfuerzo.

En esos pocos días, Ino había revolucionado el castillo. Había comenzado con sus aposentos en el tercer piso, limpiándolos y decorándolos con sus pertenencias.

Desde el día en que había visto la cama siendo izada por cuerdas, Gaara no se había atrevido a acercarse a su mujer. Temía la tentación ofrecida por ella.

Controlándose, dijo:

— Ino, puedo hablarte un momento?

— Claro — respondió ella y se dirigió a una mujer a su lado. — Jean, lleva vino y queso a mi sala. — En seguida, le explicó a Gaara: — Podemos conversar con más libertad en mis aposentos.

Gaara vaciló, pero resolvió seguirla. Una vez arriba, él se dio cuenta de que, antes que confrontarla sobre el tema de la cama, no había entrado en los aposentos de su madre desde su muerte. Se Preparó para recuerdos desagradables.

Sin embargo, no contuvo la sorpresa al entrar en la sala. Estaba completamente cambiado. Colores vivos, como verde, rojo y azul, de los tapices en las paredes combinaban con los del tapete, los de las cortinas y los de los almohadones.

Ino fue hasta la puerta del cuarto, la abrió, miró adentro y volvió a cerrarla. Gaara se imaginó si los tonos pasteles preferidos por su madre también habían sido substituidos allí. Contra su voluntad, admitió que el cambio era bueno.

Ino le señaló una silla delante de la chimenea y se acomodó en el asiento cerca de la ventana.

Un poco contrariado en ese ambiente elegante, Gaara se sentó. Precisaba hablar con su mujer.

— Ino, quiero preguntarte algo. Había hombres descargando un carro con cobertores allá en el depósito. Puedes decirme de que se trata?

— Ah, los cobertores? Fue una oportunidad perfecta. Los usados por las personas aquí del castillo están en un estado lamentable y no sirven más. El vendedor me contó que los nuevos fueron hechos a mano de 1000 hilos.

— Está bien, Ino, pero no puedo permitir... En ese instante, se oyó un golpe en la puerta, seguida por la entrada de Jean con una bandeja.

— Un momento, marido. Ponlo en la mesa, Jean — instruyó Ino al levantarse.

La criada obedeció y preguntó, señalando una puerta:

— Quiere que yo vea a Yuki?

Obviamente, la niña estaba durmiendo allí, concluyó Gaara.

— No es preciso. Recién la miré — respondió Ino al servir una copa de vino.

Gaara no entendía el motivo de tal preocupación por la criatura. Antes de la llegada de Ino, nadie se tomaba ese trabajo. Las criadas vestían y alimentaban a Yuki pero no la cuidaban las veinticuatro horas del día.

Él se acordó del regalo para su hija y sintió culpa. Todavía no se lo había entregado. Pero la niña estaba siempre con Ino, cuya compañía él evitaba. Hoy le daría el presente. No podía permitir que su mujer controlase sus acciones.

— Yuki juega y duerme con la misma disposición — comentó Ino, inconsciente de los pensamientos de Gaara.: — Puedes irte Jean.

Después de la salida de la criada, Ino ofreció una copa de vino a su marido.

— No tienes sed?

—Tengo hambre, pues no almorcé — respondió él al tomar un largo trago de la bebida.

Ino cortó queso y lo colocó sobre una feta de pan. Mientras comía, Gaara se mantuvo callado y ella esperó pacientemente.

— En cuanto a los cobertores... — dijo él al terminar.

— Vamos, mi amor! — exclamó Ino, asustándolo.

Le llevó un instante darse cuenta que su mujer no le hablaba a él sino a su hija, quien estaba en la puerta abierta entre la sala y el cuarto.

Gaara la observó y notó que estaba limpia, con un kimono blanco y un obi rosa

— Yuki tiene ropa nueva? — preguntó.

Ino tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la besó.

— Mientras limpiaba este lugar, encontré varios arcones con ropa. Las telas son de buena calidad y no deben ser desperdiciadas. Las mejores prendas están siendo reformadas para Yuki, las otras se las di a las criadas. Ellas fueron hechas para una persona mucho más baja que yo y no me sirven.

Sabiendo que las ropas habían pertenecido a su madre, Gaara preguntó:

— Tu no pensaste en pedirme permiso para hacer eso? Sorprendida, Ino lo miró, pero, al hablar, no disimuló la ironía.

— No, no lo pensé. No acostumbro a pedir permiso para hacer lo que considero razonable. Las telas acabarían pudriéndose. Por qué no usarlas si tu hija no tenía ropa decente? — Miró a Yuki y le preguntó: — Puedes decirle hola a tu padre?

— Hola — murmuró la niña para, en seguida, esconder su rostro en el pecho de Ino.

Por un momento, Gaara deseó hacer lo mismo, pero pronto recobró el sentido común.

— Por favor, Ino, quiero un momento de tu atención — dijo al levantarse.

Ella y la criatura formaban un bello cuadro. Por qué su mujer tenía que parecer lo que no era? El conocía la verdad muy bien. A Ino sólo le importaba hacer su voluntad. Irritado, declaró:

— No quiero comprar los cobertores y no voy a hacerlo. Vos deberías haberme consultado primero.

Antes de responder, Ino puso a Yuki en el piso y dijo:

— Querida, ve abajo y busca a Jean para que te de una copa de leche y unos bollos. Ten cuidado con la escalera.

La llevó hasta la puerta y, sólo después de cerrarla después de la salida de la niña, se dirigió a Gaara.

— Aún si yo hubiese querido consultarte sobre este asunto, no podría haberlo hecho. No te veo nunca. Tu no tomas tus comidas en mi presencia y, mucho menos, te muestras disponible para conversar.

Reconociendo la verdad, él empalideció.

— Soy un hombre ocupado y paso mucho afuera. Mis asuntos no se resuelven solos.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

— Soy capaz de manejar el castillo. Eso no me lo puedes negar. Es mi derecho.

— Pero hacer compras no lo es.

Ella habló lentamente como si lo tomase por idiota.

— Lo es, si uso mi propio dinero.

Frustrado porque ella no lo escuchaba, remató:

— Qué derecho tienes de relegar mi autoridad, de dar órdenes en mi castillo para satisfacer tus caprichos? Tú estás cambiando todo, limpiando, decorando y derrumbando ventanas como si tuvieses ese derecho. Hasta conquistaste el amor de mi hija.

La voluntad de mantener la calma abandonó a Ino. Sabía del pasado doloroso de Gaara, un pasado que le impedía amar a una mujer. Eso, sin embargo, no le daba el derecho de sentenciarla a una existencia de inutilidad. Gaara no podía pensar que ella pasaría el resto de su vida sentada sin hacer nada. Levantó bien los hombros y lo enfrentó.

— Marido . No planeo encerrarme en la torre como una doncella de fábula. Puedes no quererme, pero yo puedo ser útil aquí y lo seré. Este castillo está en un estado deplorable. No culpo a tus criadas. No había una mujer en el castillo y , por lo tanto, no tienen autoridad para determinar nada. Pero yo la tengo. En Cuanto a Yuki, no tienes derecho a usar la palabra padre. La pobre niña andaba por ahí librada a su destino como si fuese una criada más. Tú no piensas en su futuro. Qué hombre se fijará en ella si no es criada con propiedad? Ella es tu heredera y vos la tratas como si fuese una mascota.

— Cómo te atreves ? — la cuestionó él.

— Pues me atrevo a esto y a mucho más. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir con una verdadera mujer y te atreves compararme con tu madre. No voy a someter a eso.

Furiosa, lo miró por un instante mas. Era hora que Gaara enfrentara la verdad. En seguida, salió de la sala dejándolo solo.

Para sorpresa de Ino, Gaara estaba sentado a la mesa cuando ella descendió a cenar esa noche. El conversaba con Jean, la encargada de los criados.

Desde su llegada a Sabaku No, esta era la primera vez que su marido aparecía para una comida. Todos, excepto ella, parecían aceptar ese hecho con naturalidad. Eso significaba que él no observaba ciertas reglas.

Y quién podría llamarle la atención? Aoi sería el único, pero este no prestaba mucha atención a las normas del día a día.

Tal vez la conversación de esa tarde estuviese surtiendo efecto, pensó Ino. Pero pronto cambió de idea.

Probablemente, la presencia de su marido en la mesa esa noche no pasase de ser una mera coincidencia.

Mientras se aproximaba, lo oyó preguntar a Jean:

— Por qué no sirves ya la comida?

Fue Ino quien respondió.

— Porque mandé a que esperasen mi llegada. Tan pronto como ella dio la señal, las criadas comenzaron a traer las bandejas con carne, y sopa de pescado. La mesa principal fue servida en primer lugar y, después, las otras.

En la primera noche en que había descendido para cenar, Ino había quedado consternada al encontrar a todos comiendo. En tono paciente, pero firme, había avisado a Jean que eso no podía repetirse. Las reglas de buenos modales serían observadas mientras ella fuese la señora del castillo.

Aunque no le hablase, Gaara le sirvió el mejor de los pedazos de carne. Él se había tomado el trabajo de darse un baño y vestirse bien. Usaba un kimono de seda verde oscuro.

Ino apenas comenzaba a comer cuando un soldado entró por la puerta de madera y, apresuradamente, se aproximó a la mesa.

— Mi señor, había un hombre afuera del portal pidiendo permiso para entrar.

— De quién se trata? — preguntó Gaara.

— Es un mensajero de Lord Haruk Amori.

Ino percibió la tensión inmediata de su marido.

— Dígale que tiene diez segundos para apartarse del castillo. De otro modo, será muerto.

— Muy bien, mi Lord.

El soldado se inclinó y fue a cumplir la orden.

— Quién, en nombre de Dios, es Haruk Amori? — preguntó Ino, preocupada.

— El Tío de Yuki — Gaara respondió sin mirarla.

— Y vos despachaste al mensajero sin siquiera oír lo que venía a decir? — preguntó, incrédula.

El, entonces, la miró. Los ojos agua marina brillaban con odio y, aunque supiese que esa mirada no estaba dirigida a ella, Ino se estremeció.

— Ino, he tolerado tu interferencia en muchos temas, hasta en la crianza de mi hija, pero, en este asunto, tú no podrás emitir tu opinión. Es asunto mío. Y No seré cuestionado respecto a mí accionar con Haruk Amori. Y te estaré agradecido si no mencionas este nombre otra vez en este castillo.

Se levantó y dejó el salón.

Ino quedó atónita. Cada vez que pensaba estar iniciando una buena relación con su marido, él demostraba lo contrario.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un mar de rostros observándola. Cuando intentaba mirar a alguien, la persona bajaba los ojos.

Lentamente, también se levantó y se retiró. Gaara no sólo había sido injusto sino que además la había humillado delante de los habitantes del castillo.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando entró al salón, Gaara vio que los criados ya se preparaban para dormir allí.

Se aproximó a Jean quien, como jefa de los criados ocupaba un lugar cerca de chimenea. Al verla preparar la improvisada cama, notó que el cobertor estaba agujereado. Ino tenía razón.

— Lady Ino ya se retiró a su cuarto?

— A dónde mas iría ella, mi Lord? — preguntó la criada en tono de desaprobación.

Gaara iba a censurarla, pero cambió de idea. Jean lo conocía desde que era un niño y lo había cuidado más que su propia madre. Ella jamás le había dirigido una palabra áspera. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Ino.

Aunque ella estuviese en Suna hacia poco tiempo, los habitantes del castillo ya le tenían afecto. La Respetaban porque Ino trabajaba al lado de ellos. Además, ella se interesaba por ellos e intentaba transformar el castillo en un lugar confortable para todos.

— Creo que me comporté mal esta noche. Lo Lamento mucho.

— Es verdad, mi Lord. Pero no soy yo quien debe decir eso sino su esposa. Ella ignora lo que existe entre usted y Amori. Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, pero ya nos acostumbramos a la situación. Como sus vasallos, no nos compete cuestionarlo respecto a ese tema. Pero lady Ino es su esposa, aunque mi Lord no la trate como tal. No es correcto que ella duerma sola en esa cama inmensa — agregó como si no recordase con quien hablaba.

Gaara apenas contuvo el shock. Jean había ido demasiado lejos.

— Nunca más emitas tu opinión respecto a asuntos que no te competen. Jean se inclinó en una breve reverencia.

— Perdón, mi Lord. Yo no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Pero sé que lady Ino es una mujer bondadosa y adorable. Muchos hombres se considerarían felices de tenerla como esposa. Ella es muy diferente de quien fue la señora aquí en el pasado.

Ambos sabían que Jean se refería a su madre. Sin embargo, ella no prosiguió. No ignoraba cuanto sufrimiento esa mujer egoísta había infligido a todos.

Aún contra su voluntad, el rostro de Ino surgió en la mente de Gaara. Los ojos azules podían brillar de rabia en un momento y con dulzura al siguiente.

En lo profundo de su corazón, deseaba alguien para compartir su vida. Pero los fantasmas del pasado no se lo permitían.

Afligido, Gaara salió del castillo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO OCHO

Con el pasar de las semanas, Gaara comenzó a reconocer el valor de Ino para cuidar de Yuki. Aunque ella no supiese de la herencia de la niña, la estaba educando para ser una noble.

Yuki estaba completamente diferente. Los cabellos castaños siempre exhibían adornos cuyos colores combinaban con los de sus kimonos hechos por el costurero su madrastra. Ella no dormía mas en el piso ni vagaba por el castillo comiendo pan y queso. Como una dama en miniatura, se sentaba a la mesa para hacer sus comidas con los adultos.

Paciente y bondadosa, Ino había establecido un orden en la vida de la niña. Lejos de resentirse por eso, Yuki la adoraba y la seguía a todos lados.

A pesar de estar satisfecho con la situación, Gaara se sentía consternado. Había resuelto establecer una relación más allegada con su hija, pero temía hacer eso bajo la mirada parcial de su mujer.

Gaara ya se desanimaba respecto a encontrar una oportunidad para poner en práctica sus intenciones cuando, una tarde, encontró a Yuki en el patio. Sentada en el suelo, ella jugaba con una piedra, pero levantó los ojos al percibir su aproximación.

— Buenas tardes, mi Lord — saludó con seriedad.

El casi rió alto al ver que la niña imitaba el tono de Ino.

— Hola, Yuki — respondió sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor en busca de su esposa.

Había varias personas en el patio, pero ni una señal de Ino.

— Estás sola, Yuki?

— Ino está haciendo queso. El olor es muy feo — dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

Esa vez, Gaara rió, pues concordaba con la niña. Le Gustaba el queso, pero no soportaba el olor fuerte de la cuajada en el ambiente frío del almacén del castillo.

Observó a su hija, quien soportó el examen sin pestañear. Era como si ella también lo evaluase. Hasta entonces, la había considerado un bebé, sin embargo ella se había transformado en una persona con sus propios pensamientos y actitudes.

Él se dio cuenta de que no conocía a la criatura a quien llamaba hija, pero eso podía cambiar. Comenzaría haciendo algo planeado hacía varios días.

— Te acuerdas, Yuki, que, cuando llegué a casa con lady Ino, te dije que te había traído un presente? — preguntó agachándose a su lado.

— Lo recuerdo, si.

— Qué tal si nos ocupamos de eso ahora?

En un impulso, extendió sus brazos y Yuki, sonriente, se acomodó en ellos.

De pie, Gaara la apretó contra su pecho como había visto a Ino hacer. Suspirando, Yuki se abrazó a él . Ya era un comienzo promisorio.

Sin esperarlo, Gaara fue dominado por una oleada de afecto y cariño. Allí había una persona a quien podría amar sin restricciones y ser retribuido. Qué tonto había sido de no darse cuenta de eso antes!.

Se dirigió al campo donde practicaban artes marciales y llamó a Choi, su escudero.

Este, un muchachito fuerte de doce años, dejó el kunai en el suelo y se aproximó corriendo.

— Quiero que subas a mis aposentos y tomes una bolsita negra que está arriba de una de las arcas. Después, llévala a la huerta — explicó Gaara.

— Si, mi Lord — respondió Choi y se apartó.

Cuando recomenzaron a andar, Yuki no contuvo su curiosidad.

— Qué vamos a hacer en el huerto?

— Vas a ver. Es una sorpresa.

Gaara recordaba uno de los pocos momentos felices de su infancia. Cuanto tenía unos seis años, su padre lo sorprendió con una cuerda intentando hacer una hamaca. Para su alegría, su padre se ofreció para ayudarlo. Durante una hora, los dos estuvieron juntos sin interrupciones de parte de su madre. El todavía guardaba en su memoria la sonrisa relajada de su padre.

— Yuki, sabes qué es una hamaca?

— Si. Vi una en la villa.

— Quieres ayudarme a hacer una allá en la huerta? Será para cuando juegues.

Entusiasmada, ella golpeó las palmas.

— Ah , papá, que bueno ! Quiero si!

Primero, Gaara pasó por el establo, donde consiguió un pedazo de cuerda gruesa y una tabla. Después fue hacia la huerta. Allí, seleccionó un árbol fuerte que tenía una rama casi paralela al suelo, a unos tres metros de altura. Perfecta para la hamaca.

Ya ponía a Yuki en el suelo cuando oyó la voz de Ino llamándola. La idea de que su mujer lo atrapase jugando con su hija lo dejó medio dubitativo. Vacilante, respondió:

— Ella está aquí.

Gaara se preguntó si la sensación de incomodidad tenía algo que ver con el hecho que Ino lo hubiese criticado como padre.

Cuando ella surgió entre los árboles, Yuki fue corriendo a su encuentro.

— Papá va a hacerme una hamaca!

— Si?

Para alivio de Gaara, no había ninguna señal de condescendencia en su voz, sólo curiosidad.

— Encontré a Choi en el camino. El me dijo que estaba trayendo esto para ti — dijo ella al mostrarle una bolsita de terciopelo negro.

Gaara la tomó y se la entregó a Yuki, quien, ansiosa, la abrió. Al sacar el espejo y el peine, ella no contuvo un grito de alegría. Abrazó a su padre por las piernas!

— Ahora, puedo quedar tan bonita como Ino.

— Ya lo eres, mi amor — afirmó Gaara.

La niña se apartó para jugar con los nuevos tesoros.

Gaara giró y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ino. Ellos brillaban como una ventana iluminada en una noche oscura.

Su expresión lo hizo acordarse de la conversación con Jean. La criada estaba convencida de que Ino era lo que aparentaba ser. Tal vez debiese darle una chance a su esposa para probar sus buenas intenciones. Eso no sería un paso comprometedor.

Antes que nada, sin embargo, precisaba pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de la noche en que había llegado el mensajero de Haruk Amori. Él no debía haberla censurado delante de los habitantes del castillo.

— Ino, estoy queriendo decirte algo hace algún tiempo. Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma en el salón durante la cena. Tú eres mi esposa y la señora del castillo. Debo tratarte con más respeto.

Mientras él hablaba, Ino se fue mostrando más y más sorprendida. Eso lo dejó avergonzado. Ella lo creía incapaz de reconocer una falta? Reprimió un comentario y terminó lo que tenía que decir:

—Vos no sabes nada sobre Amori y, por lo tanto, debes ser disculpada por el error cometido. Sólo te pido que no menciones ese nombre nuevamente, o cualquier cosa relacionada con él.

Ella sonrió y miró al suelo.

— Qué podría hacer yo sino aceptar tus sinceras disculpas?

Gaara pensó detectar ironía en su tono, pero, cuando ella lo miró, vio su expresión de felicidad.

De repente, la contrariedad de Gaara desapareció y él se dejó envolver por el brillo de su mirada. Aunque temiese su reacción al pedido de disculpas, Ino no lo utilizara contra él. En un impulso, preguntó:

— Te gustaría ayudarme a hacer la hamaca?

— Con mucho placer — respondió ella sonriendo.

Ino observó a Gaara hacer un nudo firme en una de las puntas de la cuerda.

El día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Primero, él se había disculpado, aunque también exigiese cierta conducta respecto a la cuestión del tío de Yuki. Después, se había involucrado en una actividad que nada tenía que ver con trabajo o seguridad.

Esa era la primera señal de que él tal vez estuviese dispuesto a abrir su corazón. La idea era estimulante.

Gaara le sacó la capa que Ino usaba por el frío. El kimono abierto en el escote revelaba la columna fuerte de su cuello. Al subir al árbol, flexionó sus hombros musculosos. Aunque quisiese, ella no conseguiría moverse. Estaba extasiada mirando los muslos fuertes cubiertos por esa yukata oscura.

Cuando Gaara arrojó la cuerda hacia bajo, a Ino le tomó un instante para recordar lo que hacían allí. Intentó controlar sus pensamientos y sujetó la punta de la cuerda mientras él la amarraba a otra rama.

Era Increíble la manera en que Gaara la atraía, reflexionó ella. Pero había sido así desde el principio. Cómo lo deseaba físicamente!

Aferrándose a la cuerda, Gaara se deslizó por ella. Al pisar el suelo sonrió, satisfecho.

— Si aguanta mi peso no habrá problema con el de Yuki.

Ino no consiguió comentar nada. La manera amigable de su marido la emocionaba.

Si la vida de él hubiese sido diferente, Gaara sería siempre así?, se preguntó. Sintió una puntada de tristeza. Pronto, sin embargo, ella la ahogó. Todo lo que había influenciado a Gaara lo había transformado en un hombre que la irritaba y, al mismo tiempo, la atraía.

Esos sentimientos, sin embargo, precisaban permanecer escondidos. Cualquier señal de su atracción por él lo apartaría. Ella debía controlar las reacciones no sólo por una cuestión de orgullo sino también para alimentar ese inicio de amistad.

Viéndolo colocar el asiento, habló con naturalidad:

— Tal vez yo deba probarla primero. Yuki puso el peine y el espejo de lado y , de pie, gritó, entusiasmada:

— Yo, yo! Puedo hamacarme primero?

— Qué crees, Gaara? Debemos confiar nuestro pequeño tesoro a tu hamaca? — provocó Ino.

La respuesta de él fue inesperadamente baja y emocionada.

— Ella es nuestro pequeño tesoro, Ino?

Al mirarlo, ella contuvo la respiración. La expresión de Gaara era de ansiedad e inseguridad. Se mantuvo inmóvil al verlo aproximarse a un paso de distancia. Sintió su corazón dispararse. Cualquier movimiento equivocado de su parte, disolvería esa oleada de intimidad que envolvía a los tres. Con voz suave, respondió:

— Si, Gaara. si tu lo deseas, ella puede ser nuestro tesoro. Tuyo y mío.

Las palabras sonaron como una invitación, pero Ino no supo qué hacer a continuación. Volvió a la realidad al sentir un tirón en la mano.

— Puedo hamacarme ahora?

Gaara se recuperó primero y, tomando a Yuki, la acomodó en la hamaca.

— Agárrate bien — recomendó al comenzar a hamacarla.

Los tres se quedaron allí por algún tiempo. Actuaban como una verdadera familia, pensó Ino, abismada. Pero sabía que Gaara no había cambiado de idea en relación al casamiento. El sólo veía la importancia de ser un buen padre y se esforzaba para aceptar la cooperación de Ino a causa del amor que la criatura sentía por ella.

Cuando volvían al castillo algún tiempo después, Ino descubrió estar acertada en su conjetura.

Con Yuki corriendo adelante, caminaban callados. Fue Gaara quien rompió el silencio.

— Ino, tengo algo que decirte. Quiero agradecerte el cariño y el cuidado con que tratas a Yuki. Ella floreció desde tu llegada a Suna.

Ino sintió una fuerte alegría con el elogio, pero , modesta, dijo:

— No hice nada especial, Gaara. La niña precisaba sólo de un poco de atención.

— Aún así estoy agradecido por tus esfuerzos. Muchas mujeres no aceptarían tan rápidamente a la hija ilegítima de su marido — explicó él con dificultad.

— Vamos, Gaara, Yuki es tan responsable por las circunstancias de su nacimiento como Aoi. Qué culpa tiene ella si sus padres no estaban casados? — preguntó sin pensar, queriendo sólo mostrar que la situación no la molestaba.

Gaara se ofendió.

— Por favor, Ino, acuérdate de que ignoras ciertos hechos. Yo debería haberme casado con Matsuri si ella me hubiese aceptado. Ella estaba decidida a rechazarme — le contó él en tono apesadumbrado.

Ino empalideció no sólo a causa da reprimenda inmerecida como también por el amor que Gaara demostraba en relación a la madre de Yuki. Este debió haber sido muy fuerte al punto de llevarlo a vencer su aversión por el matrimonio. Ino pensaba que el rechazo de su marido respecto al matrimonio había sido una constante en su vida. Pero Veía que estaba equivocada, por lo menos en relación a Matsuri. El descubrimiento fue como una puñalada en el pecho. Sin embargo, no deseaba que Gaara se diese cuenta de sus celos.

— No fue mi intención inmiscuirme en tu relación con la madre de la niña. Sólo intenté mostrar que no la culpo por su condición de bastarda y que ella necesita la supervisión y la atención de alguien. Tú podrías haber sido esa persona. Yo simplemente me esforcé por hacerlo.

Gaara se ruborizó.

— Desgraciadamente, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a una criatura. Creí que podría dejar a Yuki bajo la supervisión de las mujeres del castillo. Muchas tienen hijos y los crían bien.

— No fue mi intención criticarte, Gaara. Sólo quise explicar mi modo de actuar. No hay damas aquí en el castillo y las criadas no saben cómo educar a la hija de un barón. Algún día, Yuki tendrá que administrar su propio castillo y yo quiero prepararla para enfrentar tal responsabilidad. Aún como hija ilegítima de un barón, la niña podrá hacer un buen casamiento.

— Preparada como vos lo fuiste? — preguntó él.

— Exactamente. Mi madre se tomó en serio esa obligación. Consigo hacer que los criados obedezcan con entusiasmo y puedo supervisar cualquier trabajo. Sé hacer velas, cocinar, coser y preparar conservas para el invierno. Soy eficiente en organizar provisiones, secar hierbas, recibir invitados importantes y mantener la contabilidad con letra legible. Soy lo que me enseñaron a ser.

Miró a Gaara, deseando que él entendiese que no era su intención robarle su lugar, sólo ocupar el suyo. Quería desempeñar el trabajo para el cual había sido preparada.

Gaara la observó por un largo tiempo y , después, respondió:

—comienzo a darme cuenta por qué somos antagonistas. Tal vez yo debería dejarte en paz. Preciso pensar en esto — agregó y se apartó.

Imaginando lo que su marido quería decir con ese comentario enigmático, Ino lo acompañó con la mirada.

Esa noche, Gaara observó a Ino cuidar de sus quehaceres del salón. La cena había sido deliciosa y había sido servida a la perfección.

Sentado al lado de Aoi y saboreando una cerveza, él se sentía bien y tranquilo. Volvió su mirada hacia su esposa, que le enseñaba a una criada a limpiar el piso alrededor de la mesa.

Al suspirar profundamente, Gaara levantó la cabeza y vio que Aoi lo estudiaba. Creyó que le había leído los pensamientos.

—Ino es una buena mujer — comentó su hermano.

Sin querer, Gaara se acordó de ese momento de sospecha respecto a su hermano el día que Ino había quitado los postigos de las ventanas. Pero descartó la idea otra vez. Intentando mantener la naturalidad, preguntó:

— Qué te lleva a afirmar eso, hermano?

Con aire condescendiente, Aoi sacudió la cabeza.

— Tú eres el único que no ve la verdad, Gaara. Tu mujer trabaja de la mañana a la noche para darnos una vida confortable a todos en el castillo. No me acuerdo haber visto a alguien haciendo eso antes sin reclamarlo después.

— Pues estamos siendo mimados — respondió Gaara luchando contra la sensación de bienestar.

Temía perderse por Ino y no sólo porque ella tornaba su vida más confortable.

Volvió a observarla. Riendo, ella le dijo algo a un niño, quien sonrió con aire de devoción. Levantando el brazo, Ino llamó a otro y Gaara no consiguió desviar la mirada de la curva de su pecho.

Día y noche, pensaba en Ino. A donde estaría, con quien hablaría y qué diría?, se preguntaba.

Aunque nunca hubiesen hecho el amor, él ya se había convertido en un esclavo de su seducción. Agitado, se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

Casi contra su voluntad, Gaara se encontró contándole a su hermano la confusión de sus sentimientos.

Percibiendo que Gaara buscaba algún tipo de solución, Aoi dejó de lado su sarcasmo habitual.

— Esto es absurdo, Gaara. De muchas maneras, Ino es perfecta. Cuida de Yuki como si fuese su propia hija, trabaja a la par de los criados, se ganó su afecto y su respecto, nos trata con bondad y cariño a todos nosotros.

— No a todos — reprochó Gaara.

— A todos, si — insistió Aoi en tono impaciente. — A ti más que a nadie. No te diste cuenta que, a pesar de tu mal humor y tu temperamento explosivo, ella te trata con amabilidad infinita? Quiero decir, hasta que tú logras irritarla más de la cuenta.

Gaara reflexionó por unos instantes. Parte de lo que su hermano decía era verdad, pero ciertas cosas podían ser discutidas. Ino tenía ciertas características que debían ser mencionadas.

— Por otro lado, ella es temeraria y exigente. A propósito, desafía mis órdenes sólo quiere hacer su voluntad — comentó Gaara. Aoi rió.

— Mi querido hermano, lady Ino no puede contrariar tu voluntad si ella la ignora. Simplemente, ella actúa como mejor le parece. El problema, Gaara, es que ustedes son muy parecidos. Reflexiona sobre eso. Crees que está desobedeciendo tu mujer cuando no te consulta sobre un asunto de tu competencia?

— No es lo mismo. Yo Soy el amo del castillo y la responsabilidad por todos es mía.

Aoi se levantó y se encogió de hombros.

— Dependiendo del caso, ella siente de la misma forma — dijo él y se fue.

Gaara se acordó de lo que Ino le había dicho, a la tarde, sobre su preparación para ser responsable de las tareas dentro del castillo. Su primer impulso había sido permitir que ella continuase ejecutándolas. Pero la idea de darle entera libertad lo atemorizaba. Hasta dónde Ino llegaría con las riendas sueltas?

Volvió su mirada hacia su esposa del otro lado del salón. Era esperable que ella intentase ganar más terreno? Ella no buscaría entrometerse en el resto de su vida como su madre había hecho?

Ino ahora le enseñaba a una criada a limpiar una de las mesas. Cuando sacudió la cabeza, tomó el trapo en su mano y se inclinó para terminar la tarea, la tela del kimono le moldeó la curva de las caderas. Gaara sintió una puntada de deseo y se movió en la silla. Pero no consiguió desviar los ojos. Ni evitar una erección.

Por Dios, era bellísima, se dijo a sí mismo. No podía negarlo. Cualquier hombre reconocería su belleza. Pero Ino no pertenecía a nadie más que a él. Aún así, ignoraba casi todo respecto a ella. Entonces, algo se le ocurrió.

No era extraño que Aoi supiese tantas cosas sobre su mujer? Tan pronto como pensó en eso, Gaara se sintió avergonzado. Se Negaba a desconfiar de su hermano.

Ino sentía la mirada de Gaara como si él la tocase físicamente. Desde las horas pasadas con Yuki, había un nuevo brillo en los ojos de él.

Tenía ganas de gritar de frustración. Qué quería su marido de ella? La expresión de los ojos agua marina era bien clara. Pero si Gaara la deseaba, por qué no lo decía? Como su marido, él tenía derecho de poseerla cuando quisiese.

Lo que amargaba a Ino era el hecho que, más allá de no satisfacer su deseo por ella, Gaara todavía amaba a Matsuri. Qué cualidades tendría ella que Ino no poseía? Sería más bonita, gentil y amorosa? Quién podría decir que la conjunción de esas cualidades provocaría el amor de un hombre como Gaara?

Sin duda, estaba celosa, admitió Ino. Tenía celos de una mujer fallecida hacia casi tres años. Intentaba convencerse de que debería estar contenta con el hecho que Gaara hubiese amado a Matsuri. Si él ya había sido capaz de amar, por qué no llegaría a quererla un poco a ella?

A causa de las circunstancias del casamiento, Gaara no llegaría a amarla. El jamás la perdonaría por lo que había pasado. Era demasiado orgulloso y sentía la necesidad de tener libertad de acción. Ella sólo esperaba que su marido la aceptase y la respetase.

Mucho después de dejar el salón e ir a su cuarto a dormir, esa idea continuó perturbando a Ino. La cama inmensa estaba lista, el cortinado recogido para recibir el calor de la chimenea. Sakura la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, vistiéndola con una camisola suave de gasa. Después, la criada se fue a dormir.

Sola, Ino continuó pensando en Gaara.

Cómo demostrarle que precisaban vivir en armonía?

Finalmente, se dio cuenta que no podía esperar más. Durante el día, casi nunca surgían oportunidades para hablar con su marido sobre asuntos particulares. Cómo esperar que él la comprendiese si no tenía el chance de explicarle como se sentía? O de cuán importante era vivir en paz?

Determinada a actuar antes que cambiar de idea, Ino se puso una robe sobre la camisola. No tuvo problema en localizar el cuarto de Gaara, pues era el único aposento del castillo en el cual no había entrado.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y ella se admiró al ver el orden reinante. Había dos arcones cerrados contra una de las paredes y , sobre uno de ellos, se encontraban un peine y una capa doblada. No había decoración alguna, excepto un blasón sobre la cama. El cortinado estaba limpio, pero el dorado se había decolorado a un amarillo opaco. En el piso, no había tapete.

Ino quedó impresionada con la simplicidad del cuarto y tuvo ganas de decorarlo. Como barón de Sabaku No, Gaara merecía una cierta comodidad. Pero, allí, ella no cambiaría nada sin consultarlo.

Pero esa noche tenían algo mas importante de que conversar.

Al dar unos pasos por el cuarto, oyó el ruido de alguien moviéndose en la cama. Vaciló por un instante, pero después enderezó los hombros y dijo:

— Gaara, soy yo, Ino.

Después de un segundo, una cabeza apareció entre las cortinas. No era Gaara.

Una cabellera rubia enmarcaba un rostro bonito con expresión perpleja. Era la misma criada que la había mirado con resentimiento el día de su llegada al castillo. Tal reacción quedaba explicada en ese momento.

Una explosión roja obscureció la visión de Ino mientras una rabia lacerante le recorría las venas. Cómo se atrevía su marido a tanto cuando ni siquiera había tocado a su legítima esposa?

Sin vacilar, se aproximó a la cama y abrió las cortinas. No se sorprendió al ver a la mujerzuela desnuda. Lo que la dejó atónita fue el hecho de que Gaara no estuviera allí.

La decepción por no poder descargar su rabia en él la dejó más furiosa todavía. Tendría que esperar para enfrentarlo. Primero, lidiaría con su amante.

— Levántate — ordenó.

La muchacha se encogió por un instante. Entonces, como si se diese cuenta que estaba luchando por demostrar quién era la preferida de Gaara, levantó la cabeza y echó los cabellos hacia atrás, exponiendo sus pechos.

— Estoy esperando a mi Lord.

Ino arrancó una de las cortinas y la tiró sobre ella.

— Levántate, te dije!

La muchacha no se movió.

— Mi lady no tiene derecho a hablarme así. Mi Lord me quiere en su cama.

Al concientizar la verdad de las palabras, Ino sintió un dolor profunda, pero no cedió.

— Con mi autoridad de señora de este castillo, yo te ordeno que salgas ya de esta cama. Si mi marido quiere divertirse con vos, te llevará al establo. Sal de aquí y nunca más te aventures a entrar en este lugar que es mío exclusivamente.

Envuelta en la cortina, la muchacha se levantó. Pero todavía hizo una última tentativa.

— No se equivoque, lady Ino. Todos saben que la señora no comparte la cama de mi Lord. Es una desgracia que no acepte ni permita que él tenga otra mujer.

Ino casi se rió. Entonces todos creían que era ella quien rechazaba a Gaara? Si al menos la verdad fuese conocida.

En ese momento, ella oyó la voz de su marido venida desde la puerta. Giró lista para descargar su rabia, pero la expresión furiosa de él y lo que dijo mantuvieron callada.

— Hyla! Sal de mis aposentos y jamás te atrevas a volver!

Mirándolo, la criada dejó caer la cortina exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo.

— Mi Lord...

El tomó la cortina y se la tiró a ella. Después, apuntó a Ino.

— Esta señora es mi mujer, es la baronesa de Sabaku No. Si vos hablar con ella otra vez como acabas de hacer, yo te mandaré a azotar.

Amedrentada, Hyla salió corriendo.

Ino perdió el habla. Un momento atrás, estaba lista para pelear con su marido por mantener una amante en su propio hogar. Al siguiente, quedaba perpleja al oírlo referirse a ella con tanta deferencia.

Con los ojos todavía brillando de rabia, Gaara se aproximó a Ino. A pesar de haberla defendido, no se mostraba satisfecho con su presencia allí.

— A qué debo la honra de tu visita, esposa?

Recordándose que Gaara había enfatizado el hecho de que ella era la baronesa del castillo, Ino levantó bien los hombros.

— Vine a buscarte para conversar y, sin querer, encontré a tu amante en la cama. Existe alguna razón por la cual no puedo venir a tu cuarto cuando quiero? Tengo más derecho que esa mujer. Vos me expusiste al ridículo mandándola a esperarte aquí.

Gaara habló lentamente y con cuidado:

— No mandé a Hyla ni a ninguna otra mujer a esperarme aquí. No hago eso desde tu llegada a Sabaku No.

Ino le creyó. Su marido no le mentiría a ese respecto, pues se degradaría si lo hiciese.

Ella fue dominada por una oleada de felicidad. Gaara no había estado en la cama con otra mujer. Ya era algo.

Resuelta a hablar claramente, se aproximó a él.

— Gaara, todos piensan que yo no te acepto en mi cama. Qué dirían si supiesen que eres tu quien me rechaza? Porque actúas así? Estamos casados ante la ley de Dios y de los hombres. Si necesitas una mujer, por qué no me posees?

Ella estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Cómo deseaba a ese hombre!

Gaara la miró con expresión de angustia. El deseo, reprimido hacia tanto tiempo, se tornaba palpable entre ellos.

Entonces, como si no tuviese mas fuerzas para resistir la tentación, él la tomó en sus brazos. Era como si lo inevitable fuese aceptado.

Ino se entregó completamente. Cuando las lenguas se encontraron, ella gimió bajito.

Ansiosa por acariciarle la piel, ella le desató el obi del kimono de Gaara. Con las manos sobre las suyas, él se bajó la prenda hasta sus caderas. Ino le tocó el pecho y él suspiró, deleitado.

Entonces, Gaara la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y moldeó su cuerpo contra el de él. En un completo abandono, Ino inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió su cuello siendo cubierto por besos. Mientras tanto, le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros.

Cómo había ansiado ese momento! , por ejercer el derecho de tocar a su marido, a quien deseaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

A través de la nebulosa de la pasión, Ino se dio cuenta que alguien entraba en el cuarto. Naturalmente, Gaara despacharía a la persona y le dejaría en claro que nadie debía entrar a su aposento cuando su esposa estuviese allí. Pero sintió su tensión.

Ino se apartó un paso. Al mirar el rostro de su marido, no vislumbró emoción alguna. Giró para ver quien había entrado y se encontró con Choi, el escudero de Gaara.

Perplejo con lo que veía, el muchacho balbuceó:

— Perdón, Lord Sabaku No. Yo no sabía. Vine a traerle su espada y ya volvía a salir.

— No, Choi, quédate . Lady Ino ya se iba — dijo Gaara en una voz indiferente.

Las palabras la golpearon con fuerza brutal. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, se veía sumariamente dispensada. Como si no significase nada, su marido la dejaba de lado con extrema facilidad. Con una mezcla de rabia y desilusión, Ino levantó la cabeza. Por nada en este mundo, revelaría cuanto ese desprecio la amargaba.

— Si , yo estaba saliendo. Muchas gracias, marido, por una lección bien dada.

Al dejar el aposento, ella se acordó del motivo de su ida allí. Ellos no habían conversado como ella quería.

La esperanza de lograr la paz entre ellos parecía ridícula ante ese último rechazo de Gaara.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, disculpen por la demora pero he estado súper ocupada. Espero que les guste y por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews.

CAPITULO NUEVE

Una vez más, Gaara desvió su atención de las palabras del campesino.

Respecto a Ino, él no tenía más control de sus pensamientos y emociones.

Los acontecimientos de la víspera, los momentos alegres pasados con Yuki, la noche, la irrupción de la pasión en su cuarto, lo habían dejado más confundido todavía. Sacudió la cabeza. Sólo la interrupción de Choi le había impedido poseerla.

La atracción creciente por su mujer y las ganas de reconocer su bondad, su honestidad y el altruismo le daban una pequeña esperanza. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía atemorizado. Si se atreviese a amar Ino, estaría dando un paso sin retorno.

Aunque luchase por mantener su libertad, se preguntaba si no estaría equivocado. No podría llegaría a ser feliz en caso que no rechazase a esposa?

No estaba listo para confiar en una mujer. No podía vivir con el temor de que ella lo dominase.

Volvió en sí al percibir que no oía más a su arrendatario. Por Dios, ese era el momento de ocuparse de los problemas de su pueblo y él se mantenía ajeno y distraído.

— Entonces, mi Lord, tengo permiso para llevar mis carneros a pastar con los dos otros?

Gaara sabía que si no era un punto sin importancia para un hombre. Aún en las clases más bajas, existía una cierta jerarquía. Las familias más importantes escogían los mejores pastos para sus rebaños.

— Puedes. Pero, antes, voy a hablar con Marshal y ver si él no tiene una objeción justificable.

El hombre sonrió, satisfecho, y se inclinó.

— Muchas gracias, mi Lord.

Gaara miró al administrador, un hombre de cuarenta años. Este informó en tono respetuoso:

— Por hoy es todo, Lord Sabaku No.

Gaara suspiró aliviado. Desgraciadamente, no había prestado la atención debida a las cuestiones presentadas. Sin duda, los arrendatarios volverían con ellas en otra ocasión.

La cocina estaba caliente e Ino, al mirar a su alrededor, se pasó la mano por la frente.

Varias criadas se ocupaban de diversas tareas. La chimenea producía un gran calor, pero el horno de piedra tenía de permanecer bien caliente. Una gran olla de sopa hervía, colgado en de una cadena sobre las llamas. Aunque hubiese mucha gente atareada allí, reinaba un cierto orden en las actividades.

Ino estaba en la cocina hacia más de una hora. Le habían pedido medir y mezclar las especies para las tortas. El olor a canela, clavo y jengibre la envolvía. Desde chica, ella adoraba ayudar en la confección de dulces.

Con un gesto infantil, ella pasó el dedo índice por la mezcla y se lo chupó. Eva, la cocinera, se rió y apuntó al dedo.

— Lady Ino, tenga cuidado de probar tanto o va a terminar tan gorda como yo — aconsejó ella riendo.

— No hay peligro. Soy delgada desde pequeña.

Otra criada agregó:

— No oí queja alguna de su marido. Además, Choi nos contó una historia muy interesante hoy a la mañana.

Ino ruborizó. Obviamente, el escudero no había guardado el secreto de la escena presenciada en la víspera. Los habitantes del castillo sabían de la tensión existente entre ella y su marido y, para ellos, la historia de Choi era señal de que la relación de la pareja mejoraba.

Ella deseaba que no comentasen el hecho tan abiertamente, pero sabía que no lo hacían por malos. Tampoco ignoraba que no la tratarían con tal familiaridad en el salón. Pero, allí, era el dominio de Eva.

Sólo una de las criadas, Hyla, mantenía una expresión sombría. Sentada en un rincón, pelaba peras y apenas disimulaba su resentimiento.

Si la verdad no fuese tan dolorosa, Ino se reiría. Hyla no precisaba temer que Gaara la tuviese rechazado por amor a su esposa.

Al sentir a alguien rozarle la falda, bajó su mirada y vio a Yuki.

— Buenos días, mi querida — saludó sonriendo.

— No quieres ir a jugar conmigo, Ino?

— Ahora no puedo, Yuki. Tal vez mas tarde — respondió con firmeza, pues aunque ya quisiese mucho a la criatura, no podía hacer siempre su voluntad.

La niña puso una carita triste, mas no insistió.

En ese momento, hubo un silencio repentino en la cocina e Ino levantó la mirada.

En la puerta, estaba Gaara, más atractivo que nunca con el sol golpeándole en los cabellos y los hombros. Como si no tuviese certeza de ser bienvenido, él entró, medio vacilante.

Ino interrumpió su tarea. Los comentarios hechos hacia poco la dejaban contrariada. Eso sin hablar de la escena de la noche anterior. Hallaba difícil continuar intentando establecer buenas relaciones con su marido. La cocinera corrió al lado de Gaara y se inclinó.

— En qué puedo servirlo, mi Lord?

— Quiero que des provisiones para que tres hombres se alimenten durante dos días.

Ino halló extraño el pedido. Por qué Gaara había venido hacerlo en vez de mandar al administrador?

Mientras él hablaba, miraba a su alrededor. Al mirarla, desvió pronto la mirada. Un segundo después, se aproximó. En tono afable, la saludó:

— Buenos días, lady Ino.

— Buenos días, mi marido — respondió ella al mismo tiempo en que agregaba nuez moscada en una olla.

— No necesitas hacer este trabajo. Eva tiene auxiliares suficientes.

Como si estuviese siendo criticada, ella se puso tensa y levantó a cabeza.

— Ya lo sé, pero lo hago porque me gusta.

— Entiendo. Estoy seguro de que tu ayuda aquí es muy apreciada.

Ino se relajó. Por alguna razón, Gaara estaba más avergonzado que ella y se esforzaba por ser cordial. Sería esa su modo de disculparse por la actitud de la víspera? Sonriendo, lo miró.

Inesperadamente, Gaara extendió la mano y pasó el dedo debajo de su boca. El contacto le provocó un escalofrío.

— Tenías canela en el mentón — dijo él al llevarse el dedo a la boca.

Una sensación extraña inundó el cuerpo de Ino.

De repente, el sonido de una tapa, seguido por un llanto convulsivo, invadió la cocina. Ino miró en dirección al barullo y vio a Yuki con la cara roja delante de una Hyla furiosa. Le Llevó un instante darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— Eso te enseñará a no tomar nada sin pedir primero — la retó la criada.

Ino fue invadida por rabia, pero, antes de que pudiera actuar, Gaara ya agarraba a la muchacha por el brazo y la sacaba al patio. Ella y las otras criadas se aproximaron.

Mientras Hyla gritaba e intentaba ponerse de pie, él apuntó su dedo y con una voz furiosa, ordenó:

— Vete de Suna y nunca te atrevas a volver!

Una exclamación ahogada subió en el aire. Una mujer, sola en el mundo y sin protección, no sobreviviría.

— No, mi Lord! Mándeme a azotar, pero no me expulse de aquí — suplicó Hyla.

Gaara miró a las personas a su alrededor y dio una segunda orden:

— Nadie deberá dar abrigo o ayudar a esta joven. Ella se atrevió a golpear a mi hija. Quien la ayude, recibirá el mismo castigo. Yuki es mi hija y tiene mi protección. Jamás se olviden de eso.

El volvió a la cocina y tomó a la criatura en sus brazos, llevándola al salón. Esperaba que todos se diesen cuenta cuanto quería a la niña.

Como las otras, Ino estaba atónita.

Todavía lamentándose, Hyla preguntó:

— Por el amor de Dios, nadie me va a ayudar?

No queriendo desafiar la ira de su Lord, las criadas desviaron la mirada y volvieron a la cocina.

Aunque no simpatizase con la muchacha, Ino envolvió tarta, panes y un queso en un pedazo de tela. Se los Entregó a Hyla mientras decía:

— Lleva esto y no intentes volver. El Lord de Sabaku No hizo bien en expulsarte de aquí. Pídele perdón a a Dios por descargar tus frustraciones en una criatura indefensa.

Sin agradecer, Hyla tomó el alimento y se fue.

Ino la apartó de su mente. No necesitaba preocuparse por ella. Era como un gato, siempre caía de pie. Pero que fuese a caer lejos de allí.

Pensó en Gaara. Las personas habían visto cuanto quería a Yuki. Finalmente, él mostraba su costado afectivo.

Se acordó de que su marido había entrado en la cocina como si la estuviese buscando. Sintió una leve esperanza. Gaara comenzaba a aceptarla? Aunque fuese alentador, no era sólo eso lo que ella ansiaba.

Intentó no pensar en la atracción física, pero, sin querer, se acordó de él pasando el dedo en su mentón y llevándolo a su boca. Suspiró y apretó las manos en la cintura.

No ganaba nada con recordar esa tontería. Precisaba centralizar su pensamiento en asuntos menos inflamables. No debía esperar nada más allá de la amistad de su marido, de otro modo, se expondría a decepciones y amarguras. La noche anterior era una prueba de eso.

La noche del día siguiente, Gaara volvió exhausto al castillo. Había pasado el día cabalgando por sus tierras, pero, a pesar del esfuerzo, no había conseguido apartar a Ino de su pensamiento.

Sabía que su mujer le había dado alimentos a Hyla, a pesar de su prohibición. Y sería inútil censurarla. Sin embargo, eso mostraba como Ino era de temeraria. Se preguntaba si sería sensato confiar en ella.

Entre tanto, admiraba su bondad al ayudar a una muchacha a quien había tenido razón para despreciar. Se Daba cuenta que el castigo impuesto a Hyla había sido demasiado severo. Él había actuado instintivamente con la intención de defender a su hija.

Había sido precisa la venida de Ino y sus cuidados hacia Yuki para que él percibiera la importancia de involucrarse como padre en la crianza de su hija.

Ino.

Ella había cambiado tantas cosas en su vida en esas pocas semanas. Y hacía eso sin esfuerzo alguno. Sólo actuando con normalidad, ella lo llevaba a ver todo con mayor claridad.

Ahí estaba el problema de Gaara. Encaraba la vida con mas objetividad, o comenzaba enamorarse de una mujer linda y tramposa? Le Gustaría mucho confiar en ella, pero no se atrevía.

Su padre se habría sentido de la misma forma al principio de su relación con su madre? Habría quedado tan fascinado al punto de no ver cómo su esposa era realmente?

Suspirando, Gaara abrió la puerta del cuarto. Si al menos tuviese respuestas para sus preguntas... Si pudiese ver a Ino sin la belleza y la sensualidad tiñendo sus ideas... Imposible. Jamás se había sentido tan atraído por otra mujer. Imágenes de ella llenaban sus noches de pasión.

Gaara se paró en la entrada del cuarto. Con agua humeante e invitante, la tina estaba delante de la chimenea.

Se desvistió rápidamente y pronto se hallaba inmerso en el agua caliente que le relajaba los músculos tensos. En pocos instantes, ya sentía los párpados pesados. Los Cerró. Esa noche, no descendería al salón para cenar.

Estaba cansado de luchar contra sus sentimientos por Ino y ya ni estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Gaara se despertó con un barullo en la puerta abriéndose. A juzgar por la temperatura templada del agua, se había dormido durante algún tiempo.

— Choi, terminaste de limpiar mi silla de montar? — preguntó, pensando que se trataba de su escudero.

— Soy yo — respondió la voz de Ino venida directamente detrás de él.

Asustado, se sentó, pero ella puso las manos en sus hombros.

— No te levantes, Gaara, y déjame cuidar de tu baño.

— No preciso ayuda — respondió él en tono seco.

Se sentía vulnerable con la presencia de Ino allí, en ese momento. Pero no la dejaría notarlo. Tenía que probar que era capaz de resistir la tentación presentada por su mujer. Eso era importante si quería vivir con ella en armonía relativa. Sería su propio amo.

Ino sonrió, hundió las manos en el agua y se puso a lavarle los hombros. Por Dios, cómo era Gaara de guapo!. La piel blanca brillaba a la luz da chimenea.

Desde el día en que había despedido a Hyla a, él parecía diferente. Cuando la miraba, no escondía su ansiedad. Había algo en él que iba más allá de su deseo físico. Había sido la percepción de esa carencia lo que había estimulado Ino a mandar a preparar ese baño para él. Creía muy importante dispensarle los cuidados habituales de una esposa.

Esforzándose para hablar con naturalidad, ella dijo: — Inclina la cabeza para adelante para yo pueda lavarte los cabellos.

Su marido obedeció y ella sintió su esperanza crecer. Tomando una jarra do piso, le mojó la cabeza y, después, la enjabonó. Se Maravilló con la sensación provocada por la cabellera suave. Ni aún en los momentos fugaces de pasión, ella lo había tocado tan íntimamente. Ese hombre viril era su marido. Por la ley de Dios, tenía a derecho a conocer todos los detalles de su cuerpo. Gaara, sin embargo, no quería una relación íntima con ella. Y si quisiese gozar de tranquilidad, ella tendría que respetar su voluntad. Debía contentarse con ese momento.

Entonces, él se recostó en la bañera, dando un permiso silencioso para que ella continuase. Ino se estremeció. El hecho de tener a Gaara desnudo y pasivo en sus manos era más embriagador que el vino. Deseaba sentir su pasión más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Sin pensarlo, dejó de frotar y comenzó a lavarlo con la mano enjabonada. Gaara se inmovilizó, como si esperase algo deseado que no podía obtener. Con movimientos lentos y sensuales, Ino le recorrió los hombros y el pecho. Lo Oyó suspirar, pero no de satisfacción sino de desaliento.

Con el corazón acelerado y sin evaluar la sensatez de su actitud, ella lo besó a un lado del cuello. Invadida por una sensación deliciosa, cerró los ojos.

Gaara se estremeció y dejó escapar su nombre en un murmullo de desesperación:

— Ino.

— Gaara — susurró ella y lo besó nuevamente. Actuaba sin reflexionar y por impulso.

Al sentirle los labios otra vez en el cuello, él se dio cuenta que estaba perdido. Llevaba tanto tiempo reprimido, y el deseo lo dominó completamente. Giró para mirarla y, bien lentamente, se levantó, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo y un miembro erecto que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que ansiaba.

Extasiada, Ino admiró su belleza viril. El pene erecto se erguía triunfante y demandante.

Con una voz ronca, marcada por la excitación, Gaara volvió a murmurar su nombre:

— Ino?

— Si — respondió ella al tomarle la mano.

El salió de la tina y, sin poder contenerse más, la tomó en sus brazos. Ese momento se había iniciado cuando la había visto por primera vez. Era tan inevitable y poderoso como las fases de la luna.

Impetuoso, la cargó hasta a cama, donde la acostó. Ansioso, intentó desvestirla y acabó rasgándole las ropas, que se amontonaron en el piso.

Quería sentirla desnuda debajo de él. Donde la tocaba, su piel parecía incendiarse.

Inclinó la cabeza y le besó los pechos. Ino fue dominada por una necesidad desesperante. A cada toque de él, su deseo crecía.

Incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más, Gaara la levantó un poco. Sabía que precisaba ser cuidadoso, pues era la primera vez para Ino. No quería dañarla. Controlándose, respiró profundamente varias veces. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el latido erótico de su sangre. El esfuerzo lo dejó con la frente mojada de sudor.

Ino gemía de pasión. Precisaba sentir a Gaara dentro de sí. Sabía que sólo la unión de los dos cuerpos la salvaría de esa agonía.

Con un gemido de desesperación, levantó las caderas y abrió sus piernas para recibirlo en su cuerpo. Hubo sólo un momento de dolor, tan distante como las estrellas. Pronto la excitación volvía a invadirla. Moviéndose y sintiendo la tensión crecer, se olvidó de todo hasta ser dominada por un placer indescriptible.

Al sentirla estremecerse, Gaara no resistió y, en un último impulso, se entregó a la satisfacción plena. Abrazada a él, Ino susurró, feliz:

— Ahora, eres mío.

Por un momento, Gaara permaneció inmóvil, apena oyéndolo a través de las convulsiones de placer que todavía lo dominaban. Pero, entonces, las palabras resonaron en su mente, apartando la nebulosa de la pasión.

Ahora, eres mío.

Se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de ella en la cama. Sin notar su amargura y confusión, la miró como si fuese una extraña. Sacudiendo la cabeza, gimió de frustración. Aún temiendo ser poseído y subyugado por ella, Gaara no podía controlar el deseo provocado por la visión de su cuerpo todavía marcado por la pasión.

En verdadera agonía, giró y se apartó.

— Gaara, qué pasa? — preguntó ella, alarmada, al sentarse.

En silencio, él se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

— Gaara, respóndeme. Me debes eso al menos — insistió ella, desesperada.

— No te debo nada. Y no te engañes, esposa, yo no pertenezco a nadie excepto a mí mismo.

Acabando de vestirse, él dejó el cuarto.

Con los brazos alrededor de las piernas dobladas, Ino comenzó a llorar. Demasiado Rápidamente, ellos habían descendido del apogeo del placer a la profundidad de la aflicción. Desesperanzada, ella sollozaba y temblaba.

Qué había dicho? Nada más que una declaración de felicidad por ser, finalmente, poseída por él. Eso, sólo, había traído de vuelta el miedo de Gaara de ser controlado y manipulado por ella. Dios de los Cielos, cuál sería su destino?

Ella se había, finalmente, convertido en la mujer de Gaara, pero había sido rechazada al segundo siguiente. Mientras él se rehusase a perder el miedo a ser dominado por una mujer, nada cambiaría. Gaara necesitaba comprender que abrir su corazón al amor no significaba servidumbre.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DIEZ

En los días siguientes, Ino evitó la compañía de Gaara. No fue difícil, pues él estaba más esquivo que nunca.

Cierta mañana, percibió que estaba dejando que su marido ejerciera demasiado sobre ella. No había hecho nada malo. Gaara precisaba verla como realmente era y no como se la imaginaba. Eso, sin embargo, dependía de él.

Ino resolvió cabalgar. No lo había hecho en los últimos días y Minerva apreciaría el ejercicio.

La yegua, por lo menos, no la recibiría con expresión de tristeza, como Sakura venía haciendo. La criada se daba cuenta de la situación problemática entre su patrona y su marido. Había encontrado la ropa rasgada, escondida por Ino en lo fundo de un arcón, pero no había logrado arrancarle explicación alguna.

Aunque valorizase la compañía de Sakura, Ino se rehusaba a conversar sobre sus problemas matrimoniales. Sólo ella y Gaara podrían solucionarlos, por lo tanto no ganaría nada discutiéndolos con una tercera persona.

También sería deprimente admitir ante alguien como las relaciones entre ambos estaban estropeadas. No le gustaría explicar la irritación de Gaara por el hecho de haber hecho el amor. En la opinión de él, eso podría quitarle autoridad en el castillo.

Para Ino, la experiencia había sido un despertar glorioso. Gaara, sin embargo, la había considerado como una estratagema para capturarlo.

En el establo, ella mandó a ensillar a Minerva y , mientras esperaba, notó que había olvidado los guantes. Apresurada, volvió a sus aposentos para buscarlos.

La escena, con la cual se encontró al abrir la puerta de la sala, la inmovilizó de sorpresa. En el centro del aposento, Sakura y Aoi se besaban apasionadamente. Se Separaron al oír su exclamación. La criada, ruborizando hasta la raíz de los cabellos, bajó la cabeza mientras Aoi no escondía su pudor. Aún así, él alcanzó a retirar el brazo de la cintura de Sakura.

La evidencia del afecto de él enterneció a Ino. Lo miró y sonrió. Allí estaba un hombre que sabía compartir sus sentimientos. Sería tan bueno si su marido también lo hiciese.

Aliviado por no provocarle una mirada de desaprobación, Aoi también sonrió. En seguida, se dirigió a Sakura en un tono dulce e íntimo:

— Te veo a la noche cuando vuelva al castillo.

— Está bien — murmuró ella. En La puerta, Aoi se paró.

— Que tenga un buen día, lady Ino. Y muchas gracias.

— Buen día para vos también.

Después de la salida de él, Sakura, quien todavía estaba muy enrojecida,

Balbuceó:

— Esto nunca pasó antes. El entró aquí para preguntarme... No puedo recordar o qué. Y no estoy segura...

— No precisas explicarme, Sakura. Aoi es un hombre muy simpático y yo puedo entender por qué sucumbiste las atenciones de él. También me gusta Aoi. No de la misma forma en que te gusta a ti — agregó sonriendo.

Estaba siendo sincera. Al saber que él era hermano de Gaara, había pasado a observarlo con más atención. Probando tener un carácter firme y honrado, él cortejaba Sakura abiertamente y sin subterfugios.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se estampó en el rostro de la criada.

— Tienes razón. Aoi es muy simpático.

Viendo la alegría de Sakura, Ino sintió una puntada de tristeza. Como le gustaría exhibir su afecto por Gaara.

Sakura prosiguió:

— No voy a dejarte, ahora que no tienes nadie a tu lado. Continuaré siendo tu dama de compañía.

— No, tú debes seguir tu propio camino. No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidar de mis problemas. Intenta alcanzar la felicidad al lado de Aoi.

Sakura no se mostró convencida.

— Ino, tu no necesitas continuar viviendo aquí. Deidara o Naruto te recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Con ellos, tú volverías a ser feliz.

Ino quedó perpleja con la idea sin saber por qué. Ella no estaba tan sola en el mundo. Cualquiera de sus hermanos la trataría bien.

No, ella no podría hacer eso. Su propósito era establecer una relación conyugal costase lo que costase. El plan era vivir con Gaara, no importaba cuan exasperante, desagradable o abominable él fuese. En las pocas veces en que había vislumbrado el lado solitario y sufrido de su marido, había decidido que lo mejor era quedarse.

— No. Suna es mi hogar ahora. Debo continuar aquí. Con una sonrisa convincente, tomó sus guantes y salió nuevamente en dirección al establo.

Pocos minutos después y con la intención de olvidarse de sus problemas, ya cabalgaba, dejando el castillo atrás. Pero, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, la preocupación por la falta de confianza de Gaara continuaba atormentándola.

Había sido sincera con Sakura. Por más difícil que fuese vivir en Suna, la idea de dejar el castillo era inconcebible. No ver nunca más a Gaara sonreír, o sentir sus caricias... Sacudió la cabeza. No. A pesar de las dificultades enfrentadas, mientras viviese allí tendría la esperanza de construir una vida con su marido.

Instigando a Minerva, aceleró el galope. Quería apartar de su mente la tristeza provocada por la mirada frío que Gaara le había dirigido después de que hubieran hecho el amor. Sintió su cara arder al recordar como se había entregado a él y a las delicias de sus caricias. Al ser tocada por su marido, se había transformado en una criatura atormentada por la carencia de afecto y por el hambre de su deseo. Por más que intentase, los recuerdos tristes no la abandonaban.

Por unos momentos breves, mientras Gaara la poseía, había sentido cuanto él precisaba de ella. Pero esa propia necesidad era lo que lo apartaba, seguramente. Con el ejemplo de sus padres, él no conseguía confiar en mujer alguna. Desgraciadamente, sólo él podría destruir esa barrera.

En la situación actual, cuanto más deseaba a Ino, mas intentaba mantenerla apartada.

Ino dio riendas suelta a Minerva, dejándola recorrer la pradera. La brisa caliente de junio hacía flotar el velo y la falda de la túnica de terciopelo rojo. Pero ni la libertad de cabalgar al viento disipaba su melancolía.

Al alcanzar la cima de una colina, avistó un caballero en el borde del bosque delante suyo. Sin saber si debía continuar, o volverse, disminuyó el paso de su caballo. Había rechazado la compañía de un muchacho del establo y ahora, lamentaba estar sola. No era temerosa, pero no conocía a nadie en la región y no quería se exponerse a riesgos.

Acababa de girar a Minerva en dirección opuesta cuando oyó un grito:

— Lady Sabaku No!

Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a un hombre aproximarse mientras decía:

— Por favor, lady Sabaku No, espere. No voy a hacerle ningún mal.

Como no se sentía inquieta, Ino decidió esperarlo. Por primera vez en varios días, sonrió. Convivir con Gaara la había convencido de que podía lidiar con la mayoría de los hombres.

El caballero paró su caballo al lado de Minerva. Ino notó sus facciones bien definidas, sus cabellos castaño claros y los ojos azules. Tenía la impresión de ya haberlo visto, pero no recordaba donde.

— Nosotros nos conocemos? — preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

— Si, mi querida señora. Pero, cuando fuimos presentados, la señora era Ino Yamanaka. Fue en una de mis idas a Edo hace unos cuatro años. La señora debía tener unos dieciséis años y acababa de llegar a la corte.

— Ahora me acuerdo. El señor estaba con una muchacha. No era su hermana?

— Si, hermana de crianza. Era Matsuri. Soy sir Haruk Amori.

Entonces, este era el tío de Yuki, el hombre cuyo nombre Gaara le había prohibido pronunciar. Y su hermana, Matsuri, era la madre de la niña. Concentrándose, consiguió tener un vago recuerdo de la muchacha. Era pequeña, con cabellos y ojos castaños como su hija.

Lo observó por unos instantes y se acordó como Gaara se había puesto furioso cuando ese hombre había enviado un mensajero al castillo. Sin rodeos, preguntó:

— Qué tiene mi marido en contra suyo?

Haruk sacudió al cabeza y bajó la mirada.

— No lo sé. El quería tanto a Matsuri... — La voz se elevó con un dejo de rabia. — Tengo derecho a ver Yuki. Ella es como si fuese de mi propia sangre y ella es todo lo que me queda de mi familia. Sabaku No no puede mantenerla apartada de mí.

— Y por qué él hace eso?

— Lo Ignoro. Sólo sé que me prohibió llevarme la criatura para criarla como es debido.

En ese punto, por lo menos, Ino podría aliviar su preocupación.

— No se aflija. Tengo a Yuki bajo mis cuidados y Gaara ya se conscientizó de la necesidad de ser un buen padre.

Haruk apretó los labios por un momento, pero después sonrió con tristeza.

— Quedo aliviado al saber que la criatura está en su compañía, lady Ino. Le estoy muy agradecido por su interés. Pero yo llevo una vida solitaria desde la muerte de Matsuri. Yuki es todo lo que me queda en el mundo y yo ni siquiera la conozco. Me Gustaría poder tenerla entre mis brazos por lo menos una vez. Sería un gran consuelo por la pérdida de mi hermana. Por esa razón, fui a hablar con el emperador. Esperaba que él entendiese mi necesidad de tener a mi sobrina conmigo. Pero Murakami no me dio oído. Su Majestad sólo atendió el pedido de Sabaku No. Y éste no me deja ni siquiera ver a la niña.

Ino se sentía confundida. Por qué Gaara se negaba a que Haruk Amori tuviese acceso a la hija de su querida hermana? La melancolía del hombre la perturbaba.

Al acordarse de como su marido le había confesado sus sentimientos por Matsuri, se imaginó si por la intensidad de ese amor él no estaría determinado a mantener su hija sólo para sí.

Una idea tomó forma en su mente. Tal vez consiguiese convencer a Gaara de que dejara que Haruk viera a Yuki. Eso le enseñaría a ser menos egoísta.

— Yo podría hablar con mi marido respecto de su caso.

Con los ojos brillando, Haruk se inclinó hacia ella.

— Si hiciese eso, mi querida señora, yo le estaría muy agradecido. Una tregua entre nosotros sería perfecto.

— No se entusiasme mucho. Tengo poca influencia sobre mi marido y él no acostumbra atender mis pedidos — advirtió Ino.

— Hallo difícil de creer que una mujer tan adorable no tenga ascendencia sobre su marido. Si fuese yo, movería cielo y tierra para satisfacerla.

Ino se encogió de hombros. Ese tipo de galantería le era familiar y ella no la tomaba en serio. Estaba más preocupada de convencer a Haruk que no tuviera mucha esperanza.

— Dije la verdad y no por falsa modestia, Lord Amori.

— No importa. Estoy mas optimista ahora. Esta es la primera buena señal que tengo.

— Bien, yo le avisaré — dijo ella, lista para irse, sin embargo algo se le ocurrió: — Por qué cabalgaba por aquí? Encuentro extraño nos hayamos encontrado.

Haruk bajó la mirada.

— Tengo una confesión que hacer. Cabalgo con frecuencia por las tierras de Sabaku No con la esperanza de ver Yuki. Fue pura suerte que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado.

— Está bien. Si yo tengo alguna novedad, mandaré a avisarle.

— Permaneceré esperando con ansiedad.

— Ya me demoré bastante en mi paseo y debo volver al castillo. No quiero llegar tarde al almuerzo.

Haruk no intentó detenerla.

— Una vez más, muchas gracias. Vaya con Dios.

— Que Pase bien, Lord Amori— se despidió ella al tomar el camino a Sabaku No.

Por unos instantes, Ino sintió una pequeña esperanza de tener éxito. Veía a Gaara abrazándola agradecido porque ella había restaurado la paz entre las dos familias. Pero, en su interior, dudaba que eso fuese a acontecer. Lo más probable era que su marido ni siquiera la escuchara. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado con ella y cualquier señal de deslealtad aumentaría la desconfianza de él.

Ino levantó la cabeza. No se dejaría acobardar. Más allá de todo, no estaría arriesgando la relación entre ellos, pues no existía ninguna.

Ino estaba resuelta a abordar el asunto con su marido en la primera oportunidad. Como esta no se presentó con el paso de varios días, ella comenzó a impacientarse. Cuando Gaara no quería verla, era un maestro en el arte de eludirla.

Finalmente, Ino percibió que, si no hablase con él pronto, enloquecería de frustración. Una noche, le pidió a Sakura que permaneciera en el salón a la espera de Gaara y que le avisara tan pronto como él llegase. Cuando la criada apareció, diciendo que su marido ya estaba en el castillo, y en sus aposentos, ella se armó de coraje y fue a buscarlo.

Entró sin golpear, pues sabía que, si lo hiciese, Gaara no la recibiría. Lo Encontró sentado delante de la chimenea, con las piernas estiradas y una copa de vino en la mano. Al verla, se enderezó y preguntó:

— Qué quieres aquí? Ino no se intimidó.

— Preciso intercambiar unas palabras con vos, marido. Gaara puso la copa en el piso y reclamó:

— Por qué no esperaste hasta mañana temprano? Tú no eres bienvenida aquí.

Aunque amargada, ella no retrocedió. No esperaba otra recepción por parte de Gaara. Con aire de desafío, lo miró.

— En vano, vengo intentando hablarte hace cuatro días. Tu vives muy ocupado. O será que, como siempre, evitas mi compañía?

Gaara bajó la mirada. No podía negar la acusación. De hecho venía eludiendo a su mujer desde la noche en que había hecho el amor. Estaba muy confundido en cuanto a sus propios sentimientos. No podía juzgar a todas las mujeres por su madre, sabía eso. Pero era imposible apartar su miedo. Por más que reconociese las buenas cualidades de Ino, su temeridad y determinación lo amedrentaban.

Ansioso por librarse de ella, ordenó:

— Dime pronto qué quieres y déjame en paz.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero mantuvo distancia entre ambos.

— Preciso hablar sobre un asunto que te es desagradable.

— Entonces, por qué viniste?

— Porque es necesario. No te tengo miedo y no me voy a acobardar sólo porque te enojes. Acostumbro a actuar de acuerdo con mi consciencia.

Gaara la observó por un largo momento. Después, se levantó y apuntó a la silla.

— Siéntate y expón tu caso

.

Ella obedeció. Respiró profundamente y comenzó:

— Quiero que me oigas primero antes de decir algo. Sé que no te gusta oír la opinión de otras personas, pero , esta vez, intenta escucharme.

Gaara no escondió su irritación.

— Habla sin rodeos .

Ino levantó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

— Unos cuatro días atrás, salí para cabalgar y encontré a un hombre.

— Un hombre?! — interrumpió él, frunciendo la frente.

— Si, alguien que tú conoces. El mencionó un problema que tiene contigo y yo me ofrecí para interceder.

La sospecha se estampó en el rostro de Gaara.

— Espero, Ino, que no estés hablando de quien pienso. Como te advertí, sería un gran error mencionar el nombre de él en mi presencia, o aún en mi castillo.

Ella se levantó y lo enfrentó.

— Por qué, Gaara, odias tanto a Lord Amori?

El golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que se lastimó los dedos.

— Te avisé, mujer. Por qué invades un territorio donde no eres deseada? Por qué te entrometes en un asunto que está fuera de tu alcance y del cual no entiendes nada?

— Entonces, por favor, ayúdame a entender por qué detestas a un hombre tan solitario y triste como Lord Amori. El sólo deseo ver a Yuki y tú, por egoísmo, se lo niegas.

Antes de percibir lo que pasaba, Ino se vio agarrada por los hombros y de pie. Gaara la empujó bien cerca de él y, con una voz rabiosa, dijo:

— Amori no es lo que parece ser. Si tienes una pizca de lealtad para conmigo, vas a escucharme. No permitiré que ese hombre vea a Yuki. Si esta vez vos me desafías, Ino, lo pagarás muy caro. Esto es una amenaza.

Aunque con el corazón disparado, Ino lo encaró.

— Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo.

Por qué él reaccionaba de esa forma antes que le diera la oportunidad de comprender sus razones?

Gaara la miró sin disimular las emociones que lo sacudían. Entonces, como si hubiese vencido una batalla íntima, le soltó los hombros. Después, se apartó unos pasos y, de espalda, habló:

— Ino, yo te suplico. Para tu bien, el mío, y especialmente, el de Yuki, olvídate de tu propósito. No te estoy pidiendo una promesa. Porque sé que no eres leal a mí. Pero yo te lo imploro, no te entrometas en este asunto. Matsuri se revolvería en su tumba si supiese cuáles son tus intenciones.

Ino quedó atónita. Quería tanto entender, pero su marido no la ayudaba.

— Sólo deseo hacer lo que es correcto, Gaara. Si al menos vos me explicases por qué tiene que ser así...

El sacudió la cabeza.

— No puedo — murmuró. Sintiéndose derrotada, Ino se lamentó:

— Tú no me dejas formar parte de tu vida, ni me haces sentir como a una esposa verdadera. No compartes nada conmigo y no me ayudas a comprender los hechos. Si me tratases como parte de tu mundo, yo vería las cosas desde tu punto de vista. Pero tú no cedes.

Sintiéndose traicionado, Gaara no conseguía mirarla, enfrentar su belleza y su seducción. No prestó atención a sus palabras y no las registró. Desde el principio, sabía que Ino representaba problemas para él y que, con el tiempo, ella mostraría su verdadero carácter. Ahora, tenía la prueba de no estar equivocado, pero no sentía satisfacción. Aliarse a su peor enemigo, era lo máximo de la traición.

Decepcionado, él habló con crueldad:

— Vos creías que, porque hemos hecho el amor, yo quedaría preso de ti y que satisfacía todos tus caprichos? Y por qué defiendes a Amori? Podría haber escogido un capricho más personal y egoísta. Eso, yo lo entendería. En qué te beneficiaría ayudar a ese hombre? Por qué me engañas de esta forma si no es que quieres amargarme a propósito?

— Engañare? Sólo hice eso la noche de la cena al decirte que a Naruto no le importaba que estuviésemos a solas. Aquí, jamás te mentí. Vine a buscarte con la más honesta de las intenciones. Sólo quise ayudar a un hombre triste y solitario, jamás a amargarte.

Mientras la oía, Gaara sintió el corazón pesado. Por qué Ino no alimentaba lealtad para con su marido?. Le Gustaría tanto amar a alguien, confiar en esa persona...

La mujer no sabía por qué él odiaba a Amori, pero eso no la absolvía. Su fidelidad debía ser para con su marido y para con Yuki, a quien ella había aceptado como hija. Y no dudaba del amor que Ino demostraba por la criatura, por más que desconfiase de ella.

Eso lo dejaba mas confundido.

Ino debía creer que era razonable que Haruk viese a Yuki. En ese caso, lo consideraba un hombre mezquino, capaz de alimentar odio sin una buena razón.

No podía contarle la verdad a Ino, pues le había prometido a Matsuri mantener el secreto de Yuki. Pero su mujer tenía el deber de no entrometerse en ese asunto, como él le había pedido.

Desde la noche en que habían hecho el amor, Gaara oscilaba entre emociones conflictivas. Por un lado, temía las consecuencias de sus sentimientos crecientes por Ino. Por el otro, sentía la compulsión de estar con ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos, compartir su vida con esa mujer.

Poco después de dejarla esa noche, él se dio cuenta de que Ino no Había pretendido declarar su dominio sobre él. En esas circunstancias, era natural que ella experimentase una sensación de posesión.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Para Ino, la entrega total era parte del matrimonio. Para él, era un tormento. El miedo a perder el control como en esa noche lo hizo entrar en pánico.

Gaara no se sentía con el coraje necesario para darse vuelta y mirarla. La idea de pertenecer a otra persona lo dejaba tan atemorizado como un muchachito en su primera batalla.

Eso y la conversación de momentos atrás probaban que sería un suicidio emocional ceder a los sentimientos por su mujer.

Se mantuvo de espalda y sólo giró cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Estaba solo. No era eso lo que deseaba?

Ino durmió mal. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, pero ella se rehusaba a llorar. De nada le serviría. Necesitaba reflexionar.

Buena o no, esa era su vida y Gaara, su marido. Tenía que descubrir una manera de cambiar la situación.

No conseguía comprender por qué su marido odiaba tanto al tío de Yuki. Si al menos él le mostrase algo que indicase estar siendo racional...

En Cuanto a ella, Gaara actuaba ciegamente, comparándola con su madre. Nada de lo que ella hiciese o dijese lo convencería de lo contrario.

Por qué Estaría él siendo tan obstinado en relación a Haruk Amori?

El comentario que Gaara había hecho sobre Matsuri le había dejado una duda. Por qué ella desearía mantener a su hermano lejos de Yuki?

Ino necesitaba descubrirlo.

Si lo intentase, tal vez consiguiese solucionar sus propios problemas. Si Gaara tenía, de hecho, un fuerte motivo, quien sabe ella no encontraría un terreno común para lidiar con él?

Sólo entonces podrían vencer lo que los mantenía apartados, la incapacidad de Gaara de creer en sí mismo y en sus sentimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ONCE

Cuando el día comenzó a rayar, Gaara desistió de intentar dormir. Se levantó y, después de vestirse, descendió al establo.

Después de una buena cabalgata, se dirigió al campo de ejercicios marciales. La intensa actividad física no lo ayudó a quitar de su mente los acontecimientos de la víspera. La paz de espíritu no volvía.

Dio la orden a Choi de traer un caballo. Era el momento de comenzar a enseñar al muchacho a manejar la lanza. No podía permitir que los problemas personales le impidiesen cumplir sus obligaciones.

Aunque Gaara percibiese el entusiasmo del escudero, no se animó como lo habría hecho en otra ocasión. No podía pensar en nada además de la conversación exaltada con su mujer.

Habría sido justo con Ino? Finalmente, ella no había hecho nada mas allá de mencionar un asunto prohibido.

El hecho que Ino hubiese conversado con Amori había sido una casualidad, pues ella no lo había buscado. Aún así, Gaara hervía de rabia.

Lo más importante era que ella comprendiese la necesidad imperativa de no persistir en el propósito de reconciliarlo con Haruk. Esperaba haberla convencido de eso.

Pero no sería culpa de él el hecho que Ino no hubiese escuchado la primer advertencia? Se acordó de sus acusaciones. Estaría impidiéndole entrar en su vida?

Aunque le fuese difícil mencionar a su madre y su relación con Matsuri, él había conversado sobre ambas con Ino. Además, nunca había hecho eso con otra persona. Aún con Matsuri, su amiga de la infancia, él jamas se había quejado de su madre. Ella, a su vez, no lo cuestionaba. Los dos tenían sus secretos.

El ya le había contado a Ino algo sobre Matsuri. Pero no podría agregar mucho más sin revelar el secreto de Yuki.

Habría Ino hablado la verdad al decir que no le mentía desde la noche de la cena en ausencia de Naruto? Tenía la impresión de que si. Ya habían discutido muchas veces, pero ella nunca se había acobardado y había expresado lo que tenía en su mente, a pesar de despertar su rabia. Aún sabiendo cuanto esa cuestión sobre Amori lo enfurecería, Ino lo había buscado y le había expuesto su punto de vista.

Nervioso, Gaara se pasó la mano por los cabellos. Si al menos hubiese una salida para ese dilema...

Oyó la voz de Choi llamándolo y sacudió la cabeza. Debía prestar más atención al muchacho. Se acordaba de su propio entusiasmo cuando había empuñado la lanza por primera vez.

Si Choi fuese como él, al final del día disimularía el dolor en los brazos.

Prosiguió instruyéndolo para dar en el blanco hasta que el muchachito apenas podía sujetar la lanza. Al día siguiente, él no conseguiría ni siquiera levantar las manos. Pero debía ser así. En la batalla, un soldado tenía que ser capaz de empuñar la lanza por horas. Este era sólo el comienzo para Choi.

Gaara se imaginó si podría establecer un comienzo semejante con su esposa. La estabilidad de su matrimonio sólo sería alcanzada a través del sufrimiento? Había sido testigo de un solo matrimonio, el de su padre y de su madre.

Lo que Gaara no ignoraba era el hecho de haber sido muy rudo con Ino. Ganaría algo si la buscase y hablase con más calma, aunque no entrase en detalles? Ella se mostraría más dispuesta a obedecerlo?

El concepto era nuevo para él. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de enfrentar a Ino lo dejaba ansioso. Ella rechazaría su tentativa de reconciliación?

Otras veces, ella había aceptado de buena gana sus pedidos de disculpa. No había hecho comentarios mordaces ni lo había condenado. Bien diferente de la manera en que su madre trataba a su padre. Su madre usaba cualquier situación para aumentar el dominio sobre su marido.

No. Ino no le había dado motivos para pensar que usaría contra él cualquier gesto de simpatía. Por el contrario, su mujer actuaba con el propósito de conseguir un poco de armonía entre ambos.

No sería fácil vencer los viejos hábitos y confiar en ella. Tampoco podía forzarla a ser leal. Pero precisaba intentarlo, no sólo por su propio bien sino por el de Yuki también. Necesitaba convencerla de que actuaba únicamente con el objetivo de lograr la felicidad de su hija, aunque no pudiese explicar por qué.

Después de dispensar a Choi de sus ejercicios, Gaara se dirigió al castillo, dispuesto a enfrentar la situación. Nada ganaría eludiéndola.

Al encontrar a la jefa de los criados, le preguntó por su mujer. Jean le respondió que Ino estaba en sus aposentos.

Ya en la escalera hacia el tercer piso , Gaara miró su kimono inmundo y resolvió ir primero a tomar baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras lo hacía, se censuró por el nerviosismo que sentía. Finalmente, iba sólo a hablar con su mujer. Pero el corazón continuaba a martillándole en el pecho. Esa era la primera vez que intentaría apaciguar a una mujer y eso era alarmante.

Al llegar a los aposentos de Ino, Gaara se paró, indeciso. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Ino y su hermano, Aoi, se tocaban íntimamente al lado de la ventana. La luz de la tarde iluminaba los mínimos detalles. Aoi, la espalda de ella, había una mano en los hombros expuestos por el kimono rasgado. Ino no intentaba escapar, pero retorcía impetuosamente hacia él.

Atónito, Gaara se acordó de las manos de Ino ayudándolo a rasgarle las ropas para quedar desnuda debajo de él. En una fracción de segundo, la visión desapareció, pero la agonía de lo que presenciaba permaneció. Confiaba ciegamente en Aoi. E Ino? Su lascivia dolía más que un golpe de lanza.

Todo eso, Gaara lo observó en un pestañear de ojos. Inmediatamente, Aoi giró y dijo:

— Gaara, ven aquí. Debes ayudarme. Perplejo por la falta de remordimiento de su hermano, Gaara no entendió pronto el pedido. Continuaba paralizado en la puerta.

Ino, al oír a Aoi, giró. Sus ojos color zafiro brillaban. La perfidia de esa mujer!

Gaara continuaba inmóvil, pero oyó una voz detrás de él :

— Con permiso, Lord Sabaku No.

Giró y vio a Sakura trayendo una bandeja con queso, carne y pan.

La visión de esos elementos tan comunes lo sacó de su inmovilidad. Con la velocidad de un relámpago, Gaara atravesó la sala y apartó a Aoi de al lado de Ino. Sorprendido, oyó la voz de la criada.

— Lady Ino, qué pasó?

Furioso, Gaara la encaró mientras empujaba a Ino en contra de él.

— No es obvio? Y con mi propio hermano! — agregó, mirando a Aoi.

En vano, Ino intentó soltarse. Aoi dejó escapar una exclamación de irritación y sorpresa.

— Has perdiste la razón, hermano?. Tu acusación es tan ridícula que no me tomaré el trabajo de responderte.

Con un el dedo, Gaara apuntó a la túnica rasgada de su mujer.

— Pues explica que significa esto.

Estaba tan furioso que no oyó la exclamación de Ino.

Ella consiguió soltarse y cachetearle el rostro.

— Cómo te atreves a tanto? — preguntó al apartarse de él.

A Gaara le extrañó esa demostración de virtud ofendida. Había visto con sus propios ojos la prueba de su desfachatez. Crispando las manos, se aproximó a ella, pero Aoi se interpuso entre ambos.

— Cuidado, hermano. No se expongas más al ridículo. Entonces, como si Gaara no mereciese su atención, giró hacia Sakura.

— Tu patrona fue mordida en la espalda por una araña. No te asustes, porque no era venenosa, estoy seguro de eso. Yo la atrapé y la maté. Pero examine la herida. Tal vez precise de un curativo.

Al darse cuenta de cómo había actuado, Gaara volvió a permanecer pegado al piso.

Una araña.

Miró a Ino. Ella bajó la cabeza mientras empujaba su kimono rasgado sobre sus hombros.

Dios del Cielo! , qué había hecho?, se preguntó Gaara al pasarse las manos temblorosas por el rostro. Afligido, miró a su hermano.

— Aoi, yo...

— Sólo por amor a ti te perdono por lo que pensaste respecto a mí, Gaara. Yo jamás me metería en la cama de tu mujer. Pensé que nos conocíamos mejor. Durante todos esos años de convivencia, jamás te di motivo para dudar de mi lealtad. A causa de eso, me esforzaré al máximo por olvidar esta escena desagradable. — Miró a Ino, quien, pálida, mantenía callada. — Tu esposa tendrá más dificultad en perdonarte, Gaara, pues siempre te trató con bondad — agregó antes de dejar el aposento.

Sakura fue hasta Ino y expuso nuevamente su hombro para examinar la picadura. En ese instante, Gaara perdió la inmovilidad. En dos pasos, alcanzó a las dos y apartó a la criada a un lado.

— Puedes dejar, yo me ocuparé de eso — dijo en voz baja. Sakura lo miró con vacilación y se quedó esperando una orden de Ino.

— Dile que nos deje a solas — pidió Gaara. Mirando al piso, Ino murmuró:

— Por favor, Sakura, sal.

Tan pronto la criada cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Ino se apartó unos pasos de su marido y lo encaró con la cabeza erguida. Los ojos azules no escondían su amargura.

— Perdón, Ino. Vi a Aoi y pensé. Que... Perdí el control.

— Lo que tú pensaste quedó muy claro. Cómo tuviste el coraje, Gaara? Yo jamás te di razón para imaginarte que...

— No, no me diste. Quien se equivocó fui yo. Pero, qué hacía Aoi aquí con vos? — preguntó en tono angustiado.

Exasperada, Ino no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones después de los acontecimientos de momentos atrás y de la víspera. Gaara vivía encerrado en sí mismo y esperaba que ella le fuese leal. Eso se volvía difícil porque él no tenía un mínimo de confianza en ella. Pero resolvió hablar:

— No siento con la obligación de explicarte esto. Pero, por el bien de tu hermano, voy a hacerlo. Aoi viene a aquí a encontrarse con Sakura. Si vieses algo mas allá que tus problemas, habrías notado que los dos están enamorados.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaba oyendo la verdad. De hecho, todas las veces que veía a Aoi al lado de Ino, Sakura también estaba presente. Dio un golpe en la palma de la mano.

— Por Dios, qué idiota fui! No tengo disculpa, Ino. Después de lo que hice, esto deja de tener importancia. Pero quiero que sepas que vine aquí para tener una conversación amigable y no para discutir más. Algo me viene pasando desde que nos conocimos. Me Parece que perdí el sentido común.

— De hecho, lo perdiste. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola.

Gaara le reconocía el derecho de despacharlo, pero él no quería irse. Precisaba intentar corregir el error cometido. Había sido injusto con Ino.

Hacía semanas, él no conseguía concentrar su pensamiento en algo que no fuera ella. Jamás había tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte por una mujer. Y había llegado al punto de querer pelear con su hermano por haberla tocado. Dos meses atrás, no hubiera creído eso. Hubiera dicho que ninguna mujer valía un conflicto con su hermano. Pero, al verlo tocándola, había sido dominado por un sentimiento terrible de posesión.

Al lado de la ventana, ella se mantenía inmóvil. Dio unos pasos en su dirección. En otras ocasiones, Ino lo había disculpado rápidamente, pero, esta vez, lo sabía, sería diferente. Le daba la razón. Él había cometido el imperdonable error de acusarla de coquetear con Aoi.

El kimono rasgado de Ino se había deslizado de su hombro y Gaara vio la mancha roja con las marcas de la mordedura.

El remordimiento lo hizo tocarla. Con cuidado, apartó más la túnica y besó la herida.

— Por favor, Ino, perdóname.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el beso y, muy lentamente, giró para mirarlo. Sin disimular su confusión y amargura, dijo:

— Gaara, por qué me tratas así? Qué te hice yo para merecer tu odio? Lo Lamento si fuiste forzado a aceptar un casamiento indeseable. Pero voy a tener que pagar por ese error por el resto de mi vida?

Gaara sintió su corazón oprimirse al darse cuenta de cuánto la había amargado. Apesadumbrado, puso un dedo en sus labios.

— No, Ino, vos no hiciste nada. El casamiento no fue sólo culpa tuya. Nadie me obligó a quedarme e cenar en ausencia de Naruto. La decisión fue mía. En Cuanto a odiarte, no es verdad. Mis sentimientos por ti son muy variados, pero el odio no es uno de ellos.

Ino lo miró. Los ojos no expresaban mas amargura, sólo tristeza.

— Ah, Gaara, admitir eso ya es algo. Aún así, me temo que no exista un futuro para nosotros.

Las palabras calaron en lo profundo de su ser y él se aproximó mas. La había ofendido al punto de no poder enderezar la situación? Precisaba más tiempo para probarle que valía la pena una nueva tentativa.

— Para qué hablar del futuro ahora? — preguntó, sintiéndose solitario y amedrentado con la perspectiva de perderla.

Para ser un hombre tan autoritario y poderoso, Gaara se mostraba inesperadamente triste y cansado. Al mirarlo, Ino no tuvo más fuerzas para censurarlo.

Los ojos agua marina, tan llenos de remordimiento y soledad, imploraban su comprensión. Era como si él, abriéndose un poco, expusiese el gran vacío en su interior. Y era ese lugar el que Ino ansiaba llenar. Necesitaba ser cautelosa. Podría confiar en los sentimientos de ese hombre herido, inflexible y guapo?

A pesar de las advertencias de su mente, su corazón se inflamó de esperanza. Gaara no había hecho declaración alguna de amor, pero eso la dejaba satisfecha, Era mejor ser honesto. Ambos no habían dado nombre a sus sentimientos. Tal vez con el tiempo el amor surgiese entre ellos.

En Caso que eso no pasase, deberían contentarse con el respeto, compañerismo y, ciertamente, atracción física.

Como siempre, Ino sentía deseo por su marido. Eso la dejaba inquieta. Desde la noche en que habían hecho el amor, él no había vuelto a tocarla. Aunque intentase olvidar la experiencia, no lo conseguía. Ansiaba sentir los brazos de Gaara alrededor de su cuerpo, por alcanzar el éxtasis otra vez.

Miró las manos de él crispadas a lo largo de su cuerpo y pensó en el placer provocado por ellas. Una oleada de calor se esparció en su cuerpo.

Gaara notó su reacción, pero continuó inmóvil. No estaba seguro si cualquier gesto suyo sería bien recibido.

Percibiendo que le cabía a ella dar el primer paso, Ino lo tocó en el rostro y murmuró:

— Gaara.

A pesar de entender la actitud como una invitación, él quiso tener certeza de que Ino lo quería. Después del terrible error cometido con ella y Aoi, era necesario que la percepción de ese momento fuese verdadera.

Pero la expresión ardiente de los ojos azules lo excitaron y él se sintió envuelto por su necesidad reprimida hasta entonces. Tenía que actuar cuidadosamente para no apartarla.

— Reconozco haber sido injusto hoy y muchas veces antes. Pero tu mirada me lleva a pensar que tú quieres que estemos juntos otra vez. Es verdad? Me deseas, Ino?

Todavía inmóvil, esperó por la respuesta. Aceptaría cualquiera. Por nada de ese mundo, quería amargarla otra vez.

Ino sabía, sin sombra de duda, que la respuesta era afirmativa y se alegró porque él fuera tan respetuoso al hacerle la pregunta. Bajito, respondió:

— Si, marido, te deseo.

La intención de Gaara era ser lo más delicado posible, pero Ino se mostraba muy bien predispuesta. Apenas se vio en los brazos de él, encontró su boca, la que exploró ávidamente.

Él no contuvo una exclamación. La Apretó contra su pecho y la besó profundamente mostrándole la fuerza de la pasión que sentía. Receptiva, ella se abandonó a las caricias mientras lo enlazaba por lo cuello. Gimió y se inclinó- hacia atrás cuando él bajó la cabeza en busca de sus pechos.

Con los dientes, Gaara apartó la parte superior del kimono y tomó uno de los pezones en la boca. En Agonía, Ino gritó su nombre y él se rió.

Sensaciones deliciosas irradiaban de sus pechos a todo su cuerpo e Ino intentaba un contacto mayor entre ambos. Pero el resto del kimono se lo impedía y ella gimió de frustración.

— Ay, Gaara, tómame. No esperes más. Te quiero dentro de mí.

La súplica no fue ignorada. Gaara quería hacer amor durante horas, acariciar cada curva de ese cuerpo, pero la pasión inmediata precisaba ser atendida. Era como si los celos y la rabia de minutos atrás abriesen un camino a sus emociones más íntimas. El pene erecto resentía el confinamiento dentro de su ropa. Arqueó el cuerpo al sentir las manos acariciándolo en la entrepierna.

Esta era su mujer y ella lo deseaba.

Y allí en la sala, donde cualquiera podría entrar, ellos se acostaron en el piso, intentando desvestirse. Incapaz de quitarse el kimono con Ino tan cerca, Gaara quiso levantarse. Ella, sin embargo, se lo impidió.

— No, Gaara, por favor. No puedo esperar más. Que sea ahora.

Él le subió la falda del kimono con mucha dificultad, y masajeó la carne tierna entre sus piernas . Se asombró de sentirla húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Su pasión respondía a la de él. Pero quería verla enloquecida de deseo y entonces usó su lengua y sus dedos para estimularla unos minutos mas.

Ella no contuvo un grito al sentir la penetración y Gaara se dejó dominar por la sensación deliciosa de poderosa virilidad. Finalmente, eran uno solo, fundidos por lo calor de la pasión y del deseo.

Las lenguas iniciaron una danza que imitaba los embestidas del miembro masculino.

Gaara la sintió convulsionarse alrededor de su pene y permaneció quieto por algunos segundos para que ella llegue a su clímax y un grito de placer se le escapó de los labios a Ino . En el instante siguiente, él también se entregaba al gozo.

Poco después y todavía jadeante, Gaara intentó moverse de encima de Ino.

— No te apartes de mí — pidió ella.

— Soy muy pesado para estar encima tuyo. Te puedo lastimar

— Si no lograste hacer eso antes no lo harás ahora.

El se rió, pero rodó a un lado y puso a su esposa sobre su cuerpo. Relajada y suspirando, ella murmuró:

— Esto no está nada mal.

Gaara le besó la frente y confirmó:

— No, no lo está.

Cuando despertó, Ino se vio en la cama en sus aposentos. Aún sin buscar a Gaara, sabía que se había ido, pues no sentía la presencia de él allí.

Sólo podía concluir que Gaara la llevo a su cuarto. La última cosa que recordaba era estar acostada sobre el piso de la sala.

Se Ruborizó al pensar en cómo se había comportado. En relación a Gaara, su pasión era incontrolable.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de cuánto se habían arriesgado. Cualquier persona podría haber entrado en la sala.

Tal vez Sakura, sabiendo que los dos estaban a solas, hubiese mantenido a todos apartados del lugar. Mentalmente, le agradeció.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y la criada apareció. Al verla con los ojos abiertos, dijo:

— Disculpa, no fue mi intención despertarte. Vine a ver como estabas. Me quedé preocupada cuando Lord Gaara me contó que vos había caído en un sueño profundo. Imaginé que sería a causa de la picadura de la araña. O, quien sabe, tu marido te habría perturbado.

— Tonterías. Me dormí porque estaba cansada. Ni ciento la picadura y Gaara no hizo nada para hacerme enojar. Me Pidió disculpas por el error cometido y llegamos a un cierto grado de entendimiento — afirmó, ruborizando al recordar cómo había terminado la conversación entre ellos.

Sakura la observó y también se ruborizó. No era difícil imaginar lo que la pareja había hecho. Mirando hacia abajo, y preguntó:

— Entonces está todo bien entre vos y Lord Gaara?

Ino reflexionó por unos instantes. Aunque la situación conyugal estuviese menos mal, no cometía el error de considerarla buena. Gaara no había hecho confesiones o promesas. El pedido de disculpas y los momentos de pasión no podrían sanar todos los males existentes.

Gaara todavía desconfiaba de las mujeres y del amor. Ella no deseaba mentirle a Sakura, y mucho menos reflexionar respecto a cómo sería su vida si su marido no venciese sus temores.

— No puedo responder a tu pregunta. Gaara continua siendo Gaara y el futuro le pertenece a Dios.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Mientras apreciaba el atardecer, algo se le ocurrió. Gaara había amado a Matsuri. Más que eso. Había Confiado tanto en su juicio a punto de volverse el enemigo del hermano de su amada. La palabra de Matsuri había tenido, y continuaba teniendo, mucho valor para él.

Si ella consiguiese entender la relación de ambos a través de los ojos de su marido, tal vez encontrase la solución a los problemas.

Ino no tenía intención o ganas de ser como Matsuri. Pero, al entenderla, podría develar el secreto que la afligía.

Se sintió determinada a tener éxito en su intento. Ella y Gaara se merecían construir una vida mejor y sin sombras del pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO DOCE

La información buscada por Ino surgió a la mañana siguiente de una fuente inesperada.

Trabajaba en el depósito al lado de Jean cuando ésta se sentó en una bolsa de frijoles y comenzó a llorar.

— Jean, qué pasa? Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos?

— Ah, lady Ino, es mi hija Hyla. Siento mucho que ella haya causado problemas a mi Lady y a Lord Gaara. Ella siempre fue muy voluntariosa. Su padre no podía llamarle la atención. El murió cuando la niña tenía doce años y, desde entonces, ella se volvió una cruz para mí.

— Hyla es tu hija? Yo no me imaginaba — comentó Ino.

— Pues sí . Pero desde que golpeó a Yuki, maldigo el día en que nació. Hyla andaba de mal humor, creyendo que my lady le había quitado a Lord Gaara. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, la mandé a la cocina para que trabajara con Eva y para que permaneciera fuera de su camino.

Ino empalideció al recordarse de lo que había pasado a la muchacha ese día.

— Yo nunca le hice nada.

Jean bajó los ojos al piso.

— Lo sé muy bien. Pero tampoco ignoro que mi lady la encontró en el cuarto de Lord Gaara.

Ino ruborizó.

— Se trata de un asunto personal y yo prefiero no hablar de eso , Jean.

La criada se apresuró en explicarse.

— No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto, lady Ino, pero quiero explicarle un detalle. Hyla admitió que Lord Gaara no la había mandado a llamar. Sabía que él no dormía en su cama y esperaba conquistarlo de vuelta. Eso, en realidad, era imposible, pues nunca habían sido amantes. Tal vez el la haya llevado a la cama una vez, pero fue sólo eso. Si no la viese, él ni recordaría su nombre. Lord Gaara no es un hombre que se enamora de una mujer. Eso no le pasa hace mucho tiempo.

Jean se calló por un instante y, después, preguntó:

— Lady Ino, puedo hablarle con franqueza? Es sobre Lord Gaara.

Sorprendida, Ino arqueó las cejas. Jean podría ser mas franca de lo que ya había sido? Más allá de todo, esas palabras anunciaban algo desagradable. Sin embargo, lo consideró. Si venciese la resistencia de oírla, tal vez descubriese algo importante sobre su marido.

— Muy bien. Dime que tienes en mente.

— Me puse muy contento cuando llegó aquí, lady Ino. Lord Gaara necesitaba a alguien para hacerlo olvidar del pasado. El necesita amor. Recibir y dar.

Ino no supo qué decir. Hasta cierto punto, se sentía satisfecha con las palabras de la criada, pero el asunto la dejaba contrariada. Siempre había sido reservada y , aún con Sakura, no lo discutiría.

Naturalmente, los habitantes del castillo conocían los detalles de la vida de sus amos. Vivían y trabajaban juntos en ese pequeño mundo llamado Sabaku No.

Ya iba a decirle a Jean que no prosiguiese cuando ella afirmó:

— Desde la muerte de lady Matsuri, Lord Gaara había perdido el ánimo.

La mención de ese nombre despertó la atención de Ino. No iba a interrumpir más la conversación. Ansiaba saber cómo había sido la relación de Gaara con Matsuri. Sin duda, eso la ayudaría a entender mejor a su marido. Pensando así animó a la criada a continuar.

— Cómo es eso, Jean?

— Bien, Lord Gaara ha tenido períodos alegres y tristes en su vida. Cuando tenía diecinueve años, su madre murió y, por primera vez, el supo lo que era gozar de tranquilidad. La señora era terrible e intentaba controlar a su hijo como lo había hecho con su marido. Pero Lord Gaara no se dejaba dominar. Sufría por eso. Después del fallecimiento de su madre, el comenzó a ser más expansivo. Era como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

Ino intentó imaginarse cómo sería la madre de su marido, pero lo halló difícil. La suya y su padre habían sido siempre amigos y compañeros. Y le habían enseñado a sus hijos a ser independientes.

— Ella era así tan terrible? Es difícil de creer.

— Si lo era! No quería a nadie, excepto a sí misma. En mis cincuenta años de vida, nunca conocí a alguien que tuviese tan poca consideración por las personas a su alrededor. Es increíble que pudiese haber dado a luz a hombres tan buenos como Lord Gaara y sir Aoi. Jamás le contó a este quién era su padre. Sé que no debería estar criticando a mis amos, pero esa mujer no era una dama. Nació noble, pero no se mantuvo a la altura de su posición social — agregó con aire de desafío.

Ino se imaginó como se sentía Aoi por no saber ni el nombre de su padre. Entendía ahora por qué él y Gaara eran tan allegados. No tenían a mas nadie en la vida. Pero la curiosidad sobre Matsuri le hizo apartar tales ideas.

— Háblame sobre Matsuri, Jean. Qué pasó cuando ella vino para acá?

— Ella era dulce y bondadosa.

— Y su muerte provocó la amargura de Gaara.

— No. Eso pasó cuando ella llegó.

— Es Extraño. No entendiendo — Ino comentó con aire de incredulidad.

— Pues fue así. Lord Gaara volvió a ser temperamental, pero trataba a lady Matsuri como si ella fuese de porcelana. Eso pasó seis meses antes que Yuki naciera. Yo la ayudé en el parto. La pobre muchacha era estrecha de caderas y el bebé, fuerte y robusto. Lady Matsuri estuvo en trabajo de parto durante dos días y, después, no conseguimos parar la hemorragia.

La historia triste dejó a Ino mas confundida todavía. Llevaba nueve meses para concebir una criatura y darla a luz.

— Entonces, lady Matsuri ya estaba embarazada al venir a vivir a Sabaku No? Dónde se encontrarían ellos? No podía ser en Amori— comentó como si pensase en voz alta.

Jean se encogió de hombros.

— Antes de que se mudara a acá, ella nunca se hospedó aquí. Y Lord Gaara ya no iba más a Amori hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque él, lady Matsuri y Lord Haruk hubiesen sido amigos de la juventud, no se visitaban más.

Una idea se le ocurrió a Ino.

— Podría ser que mi marido se haya enojado por sospechar que la criatura fuese de otro hombre? — preguntó.

— No, de ningún modo. Como le dije, Lord Gaara trataba a lady Matsuri con gran consideración y cuidado. Y él jamás negó ser el padre de Yuki; es más, desde el principio, esparció la noticia a los cuatro vientos.

Ino estaba segura de que era verdad. Gaara jamás escondería el hecho de ser el padre de Yuki.

— Pero algo andaba mal — prosiguió Jean. — Lord Gaara vivía furioso todo el tiempo. Y cuando Lord Amori apareció aquí exigiendo llevarse a su hermana de vuelta, lady Matsuri armó un escandallo. Lord Gaara se puso loco y nosotros temimos que él matase a Lord Amori con las propias manos.

— Pero, qué podía esperar mi marido que Amori hiciese? Su hermana estaba embarazada y viviendo con un hombre con quien no estaba casada. Cómo se sentiría él en esa situación? No entiendo por qué Gaara dirigió su rabia inexplicable contra Amori. A pesar de que Matsuri no quisiera volver a su casa, él debería haber entendido la posición del otro.

— Esas cosas no se las sé responder. Pero cuando Lord Amori trajo a sus soldados y , desde el lado de afuera de la muralla ,comenzó a exigir la entrega de su hermana, lady Matsuri subió a la torre y amenazó con tirarse desde allá si Lord Gaara cedía a la demanda.

Pensativa, Ino se sentó en un barril de cerveza. La amenaza de suicidio parecía ser más que una actitud histérica para conseguir un objetivo. Gaara había dicho que Matsuri se revolvería en su tumba si supiese de su intención de reunir Haruk y a Yuki. En ese momento, se había imaginado si Gaara no estaría atribuyendo a Matsuri su propia antipatía hacia Haruk. No era el caso. Matsuri había odiado a su hermano al punto de querer matarse para no volver a su casa. Si eso se debía al miedo de perder a Gaara, o a causa de malo hecho por Amori, Ino no lo sabía.

Un punto quedaba bien claro. Por alguna razón secreta, conocida sólo por Matsuri y Gaara, ella no quería que su hija tuviese contacto con Haruk.

Ese hecho merecía consideración. Aunque las razones de Matsuri continuasen obscuras, Ino reconocía no tener derecho a contrariar su voluntad. No intentaría mas ayudar a Amori a ver a su sobrina. No importaba cuanto eso entristeciese al hombre, ella respetaría el deseo de la madre de Yuki.

Al tomar tal decisión, Ino sabía que estaba haciendo eso más por Gaara que por cualquier otro motivo. A pesar de que su marido se rehusase a contarle lo que había pasado entre Matsuri y Haruk, sin duda allí estaba la raíz de la pelea, Ino veía que Gaara no actuaba sin razón. Aunque temperamental, él se esforzaba para ser justo.

Precisaba confiar en su marido para lograr una relación tranquila entre ambos. Si él notase su esfuerzo, tal vez siguiese su ejemplo.

Ino tuvo un escalofrío al dejar el depósito frío y salir al calor del patio. El aire estaba pesado y las personas se movían con morosidad. No parecían tener ánimo ni para conversar, pues no se oía el barullo habitual de voces.

Respirando profundamente, ella se pasó la mano por la frente mojada. Sakura le había trenzado los cabellos, pero, aún así, sentía su peso. No se acordaba de un día tan caliente, a pesar de ser julio.

Yuki surgió corriendo.

— Qué calor! — reclamó.

— Tienes razón, mi querida . Por qué no vas a jugar a mi sala? Sakura debe haber abierto las ventanas.

— Ya fui, pero también está muy caliente allá.

La pobre criatura necesitaba un lugar más fresco para jugar, pensó Ino. Ella también apreciaría tal lugar. Había trabajado mucho en los últimos días y merecía descansar, lejos del barullo del castillo.

Primero, tomó una toalla y, después, fue a la cocina y le pidió a Eva que preparara una cesta con comida.

Poco después, ella y Yuki atravesaban el portal y tomaban la senda hacia la villa. Antes de llegar allí, giraron en dirección al río. Fue entonces que Ino vio a un caballero aproximándose. A pesar de la distancia, reconoció a su marido.

— Papá! — gritó Yuki, yendo a su encuentro.

Sin saber cómo Gaara la trataría, Ino se quedó más atrás. También se sentía intimidada al acordarse de como se había abandonado en los brazos de él en la víspera. Eso sin hablar de la conversación mantenida con Jean un poco antes. Gaara no la aprobaría. Sin embargo, comenzaba a comprender a su marido.

Ella observó a Gaara detenerse, desmontar y caminar al encuentro de su hija. La Levantó en sus brazos, la besó y continuó andando.

Ino podía ver su mirada y la sonrisa de satisfacción. Al mirarla, no demostró desconfianza.

— Hola, Ino.

— Buenas tardes, Gaara.

— Papá puede venir con nosotras? — preguntó Yuki.

Gaara apuntó a la toalla y la cesta en el brazo de Ino y preguntó:

— Van a hacer un picnic?

— A eso Vamos — respondió ella, contrariada, por perder tiempo en eso en vez de estar trabajando. Giró hacia Yuki y le dijo: — Mi querida, tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado y, con seguridad, no puede ir con nosotras.

— No, Ino, será un placer. Quiero decir, si ustedes quieren mi compañía. Pero tal vez la comida no alcance para tres personas.

— Eva, como siempre, exageró en la cantidad de comida. Yuki y yo no vamos a comernos todo.

— Papá puede comerse mi parte. No, no tengo hambre — dijo Yuki.

— Gracias, mi pequeña — le agradeció Gaara.

Ino se emocionó al verle la expresión amorosa, pero disimuló. Orgulloso, él acostumbraba a esconder sus sentimientos.

— Aquí está muy/ caliente. Es mejor que sigamos caminando — sugirió ella.

Los tres siguieron por la senda, Gaara llevando a su caballo por las riendas. El canto de los grillos tenía, curiosamente, un efecto sedativo.

Casi como una familia, pensó Ino.

Se Censuró. Si se permitía fantasear e ir demasiado lejos sólo le provocaría desilusiones mas tarde. Lo mejor era contentarse con lo que Gaara estaba dispuesto a dar.

Fue un alivio cuando llegaron a la sombra de los árboles en el margen del río. Bajo la copa de los nogales, Ino se sintió como si entrase en un nuevo mundo. Además de la temperatura más amena, la tranquilidad era absoluta. Las claras aguas del río no alcanzaban gran profundidad. Era fácil entender por qué a las personas les gustaba venir allí para pescar y nadar.

Al poner a su hija en el suelo y conversar con ella, Gaara no prestaba mucha atención a Ino y ella sintió soledad. En su actitud cariñosa, quedaba evidente el amor de él por Matsuri. Cómo se sentiría ser amada con tal intensidad?, se preguntó Ino. No podía imaginarse que tal cosa le fuese a suceder.

Consciente de la inutilidad de reflexionar sobre eso, extendió la toalla en el suelo y comenzó a sacar los alimentos de la cesta. Vio que padre e hija tomaban el camino del río, naturalmente, se habían olvidado de su presencia. Debió contener sus lágrimas. No debía lamentarse sino estar contenta por la buena relación entre Gaara y Yuki.

De repente, sintió la manito de la niña en su brazo.

— Ino, puedo mojarme los pies en el río? Papá dice que debo pedirte permiso primero a vos.

Ino levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su marido. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan relajada. Se sintió más solitaria todavía.

— Puedes, mi querida, pero no te apartes del margen. Oí decir que, en el medio, el río es profundo.

— Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así te asegurarás que Yuki no corra peligro— sugirió Gaara.

— Vamos, ustedes no necesitan de mí. Tú puedes cuidar a la niña sola.

Gaara le extendió la mano.

— Ven. No es sólo por Yuki. Yo también quiero que vengas. Quiero gozar de tu compañía.

Incrédula, Ino lo miró. No debía entusiasmarse mucho, pero eso era imposible ante la mirada invitante de su marido. Puso su mano en la de él y se levantó.

Para sorpresa suya, él continuó sujetándola mientras caminaban. El contacto le provocó el antiguo escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Levantó la mirada y lo vio observándola con aire conocedor.

Ruborizándose, desvió la mirada hacia Yuki, quien, ya descalza, los esperaba en el margen del río.

Atónita, vio que Gaara se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a sacar los tabis y los calcetines. Por un instante, y antes de que la yukata las cubriese, sus muslos musculosos quedaron a la vista. Ino contuvo la respiración y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Gaara levantó la cabeza y, esa vez, notó su reacción.

— No vas a entrar al agua con nosotros? — preguntó él.

— Vamos, Ino, tu también— Yuki gritó entusiasmada.

— No sé. Hace tantos años que no hago esto! — protestó Ino.

— Razón de más para acompañarnos — argumentó Gaara con aire desafiante.

— Voy a mojarme la ropa.

Él se levantó y comenzó a enrollarle la falda alrededor de la cintura.

— Aunque te mojes un poco, qué importancia tiene? Con este calor, la ropa se secará rápidamente.

Ino se dio cuenta que estaba conociendo el lado travieso e irresponsable de su marido. Aunque no hubiese peligro en entrar en la parte baja del río, a él le gustaba romper con las formalidades.

— Está bien, voy a entrar — decidió, sentándose para librarse de las sandalias y los calcetines.

Cuando se puso de pie, Yuki le tomó la mano con fuerza. A pesar de estar animada, la niña sentía algo de miedo, Ino se dio cuenta de eso. Para calmarla, entró primero al agua.

— Ay, está helada! — exclamó.

— No seas exagerada — dijo Gaara al seguirla. — Pronto nos acostumbraremos a la temperatura.

— Entra lentamente, Yuki — le aconsejó Ino. La criatura obedeció, pero, en seguida, se metió más adentro. Se lanzaron agua uno al otro y todos rieron.

El recuerdo de la hora siguiente se volvería uno de los más preciosas para la vida de Ino.

Gaara se mostraba despreocupado y juguetón. Provocador, arrojaba agua a su mujer y a su hija. Ino lo retribuía con la misma moneda y los tres acabaron empapados.

Cuando creyó que ya se habían divertido bastante, a ella le costó convencerlos de salir del agua para ir a comer.

Los tres se deleitaron con el pan, el queso, la carne y la sangría de vino. Yuki fue la primera en terminar. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se acostó en el pasto y se adormeció.

Gaara admiró a su hija y comentó:

— Ella es una belleza y tiene la piel tan clara! Esa vez, Ino no se sintió tan sola, pues formaba parte del grupo. Eso le dio coraje para preguntar:

— Matsuri también tenía la piel clara?

Gaara se acostó de espaldas en el suelo y, con los brazos bajo su cabeza, dirigió la mirada a la copa de los árboles.

— Si . Yuki es muy parecida a su madre.

Ino fue dominada por una oleada de alegría. Su marido le había respondido. Esa era la primera vez que él se refería a su amante sin enojarse.

Tal vez ese día marcase un cambio en la relación de ambos. Gaara habría aprendido algo después de que había cometido esa injusticia contra ella y Aoi? Estaría listo para confiar en su esposa?

El sentido común la instigaba a aprovechar ese momento, pues podía no durar. Allí estaba la oportunidad de decir algo que la importunaba.

— Sabes, Matsuri fue muy tonta al rehusarse a casarse contigo.

Inmóvil, él continuó mirando las copas de los árboles.

— Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella esperaba no haberlo amargado, pero precisaba revelar su modo de pensar.

— Ella se había ahorrado mucha tristeza aceptándote como marido. Eso hubiese legitimado la condición de Yuki.

El habló bajito, pero Ino detectó una nota de decepción en su voz.

— Veo que te preocupas por la niña y tienes razón. Pero yo la reconocí. No amaría más a mi hija si me hubiese casado con la madre de ella. Por lo tanto, no se gana nada con lamentarse por lo que no pasó.

Ino respiró profundamente.

— Yo no quise decir eso sólo por Yuki, sino por ti también— prosiguió. — Matsuri se equivocó al no aceptarte. Tu eres un buen padre y hubieras sido un excelente marido. Ella fue tonta al rechazar tu amor.

Por Dios , qué había dicho!. Gaara percibiría que esas palabras estaban impregnadas de sus sentimientos? Notaría él su amor creciente?

Lentamente, Gaara se sentó y la miró con una mirada vacía.

Por qué Ino le hablaba de esa forma? Ella daba la impresión de estar enojada con Matsuri por no haberlo amado. Se dio cuenta que precisaba explicarle ciertos puntos. Vacilante, comenzó:

— Ino, tu tienes una idea errada respecto a mi relación con Matsuri. No existía entre nosotros ese amor que te imaginas. Nos queríamos como hermanos, pues nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños. Mientras no los importunásemos, a mis padres no les importaba lo que yo y Aoi hiciésemos. Por eso, íbamos siempre al bosque entre los castillos de Sabaku No y Amori a encontrarnos con Matsuri y Haruk . Ella y Aoi tenían nueve años, yo once y Haruk trece. Nosotros cuatro éramos muy amigos. Pero, aún entonces, Haruk tenía envidia de Matsuri. Siempre la desafiaba a hacer cosas peligrosas. Supongo que era a causa de su herencia. Ella heredaría casi todo de su madre, una viuda rica al casarse con el padre de Haruk. Este sólo podría usar las tierras y el dinero hasta que Matsuri se casase o alcanzase la mayoría de edad.

Gaara oyó a Ino ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no dijo más nada. Por poco, traicionaba el secreto de Yuki. Por alguna razón, creía importante que Ino supiese que él sentía afecto por Matsuri, pero, no amor.

— Entonces, tu diferencia con Lord Amori surgió porque él sentía envidia de la herencia de Matsuri? Ay, no! Disculpa la pregunta, Gaara. Yo me había prometido a mí misma no cuestionarte más a este respecto. Me gustaría tanto entender la situación. Por favor, olvida lo que dije.

Gaara se esforzó por relajarse. Al oír la pregunta, se había puesto tenso. Sintió que su esperanza renacía. Sin que él se lo pidiese, Ino había retirado la pregunta. Tal vez algo bueno surgiese entre ellos.

Miró a su hija adormecida. Le Pareció muy importante que su mujer lo conociese.

— Matsuri era como Yuki. Alegre, llena de vivacidad y amorosa. Pero, al mismo tiempo, confiaba en todos. Aún en la infancia, yo creía que mi deber era protegerla. El padre de Haruk no le daba el más mínimo afecto y eso la hacía una chica muy solitaria. Matsuri era la hermana que yo no tuve.

Ino lo miró por un momento y entonces, como si no pudiese contenerse, comentó;

— Pero ustedes dos había tenido una hija.

Gaara frunció el ceño. Parecía no tener salida. Desde el punto de vista de Ino, lo que él acababa de explicar no tenía sentido. Quería, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Eso significaría traicionar la confianza de Matsuri. Ni por Ino, haría eso. Se Inclinó hacia adelante y , mirándola directo a los ojos, dijo:

— Ino, necesito que creas en mí. Matsuri se rehusó a casarse conmigo porque no nos amábamos como hombre y mujer. Ella insistía en que yo continuase libre para poder amar a alguien. — Con aire triste, sacudió la cabeza. — Hice de todo para convencerla; ella, sin embargo, se mantuvo inflexible. Actuó así para no estropear mi vida y por quererme bien.

Por un largo momento, ella lo observó. Y entonces, tomó una decisión. No dudaría de su marido. La verdad estaba clara en la mirada de él. Por razones conocidas sólo por ellos, Gaara y Matsuri habían encontrado comodidad en el amor físico. Pero se habían dado cuenta que eso no sería suficiente para mantener un matrimonio.

Ino se sintió emocionada. Su marido no se había contrariado al hacerle esa confesión. Había actuado con altruismo. No deseaba que ella pensase mal de Matsuri. Gaara podía tener defectos, pero era un hombre leal y amoroso.

No sabía si él acabaría por aceptarla, pero, al menos, ya no se resentía más con su presencia. Miró a Yuki, el fruto del cariño de Gaara y Matsuri.

Como le gustaría tener un hijo con él. Ahogando el miedo de expresarse en voz alta, Ino giró hacia su marido.

—Me gustaría mucho tener un hijo. Tuyo y mío.

Lentamente, él se inclinó más hasta quedar con los labios sobre los suyos. Con la lengua, los acarició.

En el instante siguiente, ella se vio sentada en su falda y siendo besada.

Ino lo enlazó por el cuello y se entregó a las delicias de su abrazo y a la danza de las lenguas.

A través de la nebulosa del deseo incipiente, ella oyó una risita ahogada. Se apartó rápidamente de Gaara y vio a Yuki, sentada, observándolos con aire de sorpresa.

— Papá, estás besando a Ino!

Lentamente y a disgusto, él retiró Ino de su falda.

— Si, niñita. Te importa?

Riendo, Yuki corrió hacia Ino, la abrazó y la besó en el rostro.

— A mi no. Estoy contenta. Es lindo besar a Ino. Ella es tan suave!

— Lo es, mi querida — concordó Gaara al sonreír a su mujer.


End file.
